Teenage Mutants!
by tropicana-e
Summary: The Xmen are in highschool! Characters include: RemyGambit, OroroStorm, LoganWolverine, JeanPhoenixMarvel Girl, ScottCyclops, Rogue, KurtNightcrawler, BobbyIceman, WarrenAngel, and HankBeast. Plus some OC's! AU
1. New Kid On The Block!

_**A/N: Here's news, everyone! I've decided to delete my old story New Kids On The Block, and make a new story with most of the same characters! I hope you all like it!**_

**Pairings: **Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages: **Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

"It's right down here." The large, muscled, blue, hairy creature, also known as Hank said kindly, leading one of the newest additions to the Xavier Institute down the dormitory hallways to what would become her new home. She stayed a few paces behind him. Even though Hank seemed like a kind and gentle person; he even carried one of the girl's bags for her, one couldn't help but feel intimidated by his outward appearance. It was a curse he would have to deal with for the rest of his life because of his mutation.

"Ahh." Beast said triumphantly, "Here it is. This...is your room." He knocked on the door as softly as he could manage and set the girl's bag down.

"Now you get yourself settled in, while I go and get your class schedule drawn up, alright?" Beast smiled, placing a firm hand on her shoulder then walking back in the direction they came.

The girl stood there, waiting for someone to open the door, she was just about to knock again when someone pulled it open. She smiled at her warmly, looking around to see if anyone was with her.

"Hey. Are you new here?" She asked. The girl nodded.

"Yeah, that big blue guy said this was my room." She said, gesturing to the receding blue figure down the hall.

"Oh. Well then don't just stand there, come in!" They both laughed as she came inside the room. Ororo picked up the extra bag that Beast had left on the floor with both hands and brought it in, kicking the door closed.

The girl let out a large sigh of relief as she finally put the bag down that she was carrying along the the back pack she had, and sprawled out on the empty bed that she assumed was hers.

"What's your name?" She asked, dragging the girl's bag to the side of her bed, along with the others before sitting on her bed across from hers.

"Theresa." She answered. "Theresa Janaé Sanderson. What's yours?" She said sleepily. It was a long ride to Westchester from Orlando, Florida. And she was about to drop. But the girl on the other side of her seemed the exact opposite. She assumed she was excited about having a new roommate.

"I'm Ororo Munroe. But some people call me 'Ro or 'Roro or Storm. Whatever."

"Storm? Why do people call you Storm?" She opened one eye and looked over at the girl.

"Cause of my mutation. I can control the weather."

"Hmm...that's cool." She responded, closing her eye back. "Is that why your hair is white? And your eyes are blue?" Ororo shrugged.

"I'm guessin'." She answered. "So, what's yours?" Sensing that this conversation wouldn't be over anytime soon, Theresa sat up, rubbing her eyes, trying to rid herself of sleep.

"What's my what?" She asked back. Ororo smiled.

"Your mutation. You _are_ a mutant right?" Theresa smiled back, stretching her arms in the air.

"Last time I checked, yeah."

"So then, what can you do?"

"Ohhh! That! I can control other people's movements."

"Really? Sounds really dangerous to me."

"It could be...but I can only control one person at a time, so whenever I do it, I have a force-field around me. Oh, and I can sense if a telepath is trying to read someone's mind. But I can only stop them from reading mine."

"...wow..." Ororo couldn't really find anything to say.

"Yeah, there's alot of loop holes, I know." They both sat in a comfortable silence after that, Theresa taking in her surroundings, and Ororo thinking about what she was going to do over the weekend. She was lucky to arrive at the mansion when she did. There weren't any classes until Tuesday because of Martin Luther King's birthday, so she had a whole three days to settle herself in and get to know some people.

"Oh! That reminds me!" 'Ro said, jumping up and looking at her watch. "Hey, I was supposed to meet some friends out front. You wanna come?" Before she even got the chance to answer, Ororo jumped up and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Come on, I'll introduce you."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Logan, Remy, Scott and Jean were outside, all getting started early on their three-day weekend. Kurt was deep in concentration, balancing on his tail. Jean was laid out on the grass, admiring the clear, blue skies and the cool weather. Remy, with a cigarette in his mouth helped Scott with target practice, he'd throw charged playing cards in random directions and Scott would blast them before he threw another, and Logan stood with a lit cigar in his hand, waiting impatiently for Ororo to come out of the mansion. While Bobby and Rogue were off behind Scott, talking about who knows what.

"Where the hell is 'Ro?" Logan said, sticking the cigar in his mouth. Remy rolled his eyes. They weren't even an official couple yet, and already he was pissed if she was 2 minutes late to meet them outside.

"Chill, homme. Trus' me, she ain't los'." He said, never forgetting to throw the cards at Scott. Logan huffed.

"Jean, tell her to get her ass out here."

Jean sighed heavily, not wanting to be disturbed from her current meditation. "She's on her way, Logan." She didn't even bother to use her powers. Logan was just being stupid.

Not five minutes later, they saw the white haired beauty heading towards them, and she had someone with her.

"Who the hell is that?" Logan asked. Ororo finally came up to them.

"Hey, yall. This is my new roommate!"

Scott and Kurt came up and smiled at the new girl. Jean called Bobby and Rogue over as well so they could all have the chance to make a proper introductions.

"What's your name?" Bobby asked.

"Theresa," Ororo answered for her, "And she can control people's movements."

"She got a mouth, chere." Remy smiled.

"Shut up, Remy!" Ororo yelled. "So, if you would please introduce yourselves by stating your name and powers, please."

" 'm Logan." The wolverine started. " 'n' I can do this." He said, unleashing his claws for a half a second and then pulled them back in.

"I'm Scott, and I can shoot a beam out of my eyes."

Remy stared at the girl while everyone else introduced themselves. Her thick ebony hair hung in loose curls that stopped at her shoulders. Her skin was a few shades darker than Ororo's, mocha brown instead of 'Ro's flawless caramel. His eyes moved from her dark brown orbs, to her lips, to the swell of her full breasts, down to her curvy legs. And they stayed there for a while, moving from her thighs to her hips, back to her thighs.

_Nice...maybe Remy should forget about Rogue...he starting to get craving for chocolat..._

"Remy!" He snapped out of his momentary trance when he heard Storm say his name.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, chere." He said. Smiling behind his shades. "Name's Remy LeBeau." He said in his deep, thickly accented voice. He stepped forward and lifted her hand to his lips so that they were barely touching them. "Bu' yo' can call him Remy, chere." He said, kissing the back of her hand gently.

She stared at him with an eyebrow raised, clearly not affected by his charms like he expected.

"I'm flattered." She said flatly pulling her hand away. Logan tried to contain his laughter.

"Alright, come on, let's go to the back so we can get started." Jean said as she, Ororo and Theresa all began toward the back of the school, where there was a lot more room.

" 'Ey, Bobby, Rogue, yo' comin'?" Remy called to the two.

"Nah, we'll be inside, we gotta...uhh...study!" Bobby called as he was dragged inside by Marie. Remy gave a look of disgust. He'd only broken up with Rogue two weeks ago and now she was glued to Bobby every time he saw her.

"How 'bout you, elf?" Logan asked Kurt.

"Yea' blue, yo' comin'?"

"Sorry, friends, I can't. I have a project due on Tuesday. I must get started."

"You do your homework before you do anything else on the weekends?" Logan asked in disbelief. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't everybody?" He asked before running off inside. Remy laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, I guess that just leaves us." Scott said.

"So, Cajun. What's up?" Logan asked, a grin tugging at his lips. "Losin' ya' charm or somethin'?"

"Please." Remy said, tossing his cigarette and lighting a new one, taking a long, full drag on it. "De petites cannot resist Gambit."

"Really, Remy?" Scott asked, "Cause I'm starting to think it's the complete opposite."

"Yeah, cause she ain't seem ta want nothin' ta do with you." Logan chuckled.

"Laugh while you can, mon ami. Remy will show de both of ya. She like Remy. He knows it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So what do you think about Remy, Theresa?" Ororo asked, a smile beaming on her beautiful face. Theresa smiled back at her.

"I don't." She answered simply.

"Really?" Jean asked, "I think he might like you a little bit." Jean said, tapping her temple to prove her point.

"He doesn't even know me." Theresa countered. Jean rolled her eyes over-dramatically and scoffed.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'like' at first sight? Plus, he's pretty cute, why don't you give him a shot?"

"He's ok." She answered putting emphasis on the last word. She knew she was lying. He was gorgeous. Tall, at least over six feet, longish auburn hair, a strong, ruggedly handsome face, nice slender but muscular body, broad shoulders. He was almost perfect. Oh yeah, he was hot. But he was a lady's man. A play, so to speak. And she didn't need one of those. "But I know his type. And that's not _my _type."

"Suit yourself." Jean shrugged.

"Why don't _you_ give him a shot?"

"Because Scott is my boyfriend at the moment." Theresa turned to Ororo, waiting for her excuse.

"Me? Oh no! Remy's my brother, that's just...not right."

"Plus she likes Logan." Ororo turned to her friend.

"_JEAN!"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When finally everyone was in the back yard of the school, they all got into a circle, with Logan at the head, slightly huddled. Everyone looked at Logan to see what his decision on the matter of what they were going to do tonight was. The sky was already dark, and they were eager to start. Finally Logan clapped his hands together, rubbing them in satisfaction.

"Ok. The game: Hide and Seek."

_**Please review and tell me what you think! I need to know whether you think I should continue with this or not! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Flames will be completely ignored and deleted.**_


	2. Hardcore Hide and Seek!

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I couldn't wait to get the next chapter up so here it is!**_

**Summary: **The Xmen are in high school! Characters include: Remy/Gambit, Ororo/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Jean/Phoenix/Marvel Girl, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Bobby/Iceman, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast. Plus some OC's!

**Parings: **Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages: **Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 **and** Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

"_Storm, do you see 'em_?" Theresa whispered up to Ororo. They had been playing for around two hours, and the game had since become intense. Tackling, cursing, and screams could be heard echoing from everyone, but that was how the mutants played. The game went like this: one team would hide while the other team would wait with their eyes closed and their backs turned, and then the other team went looking for them. Basically regular hide and seek, except the young mutants allowed hitting and kicking (even though only the girls did that). The only rule was: No Powers. And, of course, Jean broke that rule every chance she got.

Right now it was the boys' turn to find the girls. Scott went to find Jean, Logan to find Ororo, and Remy to find Theresa. Ororo was currently hiding in a tree, up on it's branches deep in the leaves, and Theresa under her in a group of bushes on the ground. Neither of them knew where Jean or the guys were.

"_Shhh!_" 'Ro answered sharply, squinting so that she could see better between the thick branches. "_No. Where'd Jean go to_?"

"_How the hell am I supposed to know?_" Ororo sighed.

"_Well, hold on I'ma try and reach her._"

Theresa sat and waited quietly while Ororo tried to ask Jean where she was through phsycic speaking.

"_Well?_" She asked after waiting for about a minute. Ororo quietly slid down the tree trunk and landed softly next to Theresa in the bushes.

"_She said that she's in the front of the school. Scott already caught her. But I don't think the guys are around._" She said, still keeping an eye out for one of the boys. She turned to her friend. "_Wanna go for home?_"

"_You sure? It's kind of a long way._" Theresa's eyes were full of doubt. They had remained hidden for the past twenty minutes, the boys would have surely found them by now...that is, if they were even looking. She was almost sure they were up to something.

"_And?_"

"_And, you're wearing a skirt and flip flops. You could fall...you sure you can make it?_" Ororo looked down. Theresa was right; what she was wearing wasn't exactly designed for running. A blue shirt with a white collar, a white mini skirt and blue sandals. She could easily trip over them and fall. She looked back towards Theresa, and her outfit didn't really help either. She had a tight red shirt that read 'Coca Cola' on it and very long, dark jeans that she, too, could easily stumble over. She had taken her shoes off at the start of the game.

"_You sure **you** can make it?_" She shot back smiling.

"_Maybe if we make a few adjustments._" She said, rolling up her pants legs to above her knees. 'Ro removed her sandals and wore them on her hands.

"_Ready?_" She whispered, crouching down into the same position Olympic runners used when about to begin a race.

"_Ready._" Theresa answered, following suit.

"_Book it!_" And like that, they took off out of the bushes to home base.

They both ran lightly, trying their best not to make any sound with their feet. Home base was pretty far away, almost at the front of the mansion, and they had been playing for a while, so it didn't take long at all for their breaths to turn into pants, and their legs and chests to catch fire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"You sure dis is gonna work, Wolvie?" Remy asked as both he and Logan hid behind the two tall trees that were 'home base'. "Why don' we jus' go an' fin' dem?"

"It's too late fer that now, Cajun. Once they figger out we ain't over there, they'll shoot fer home. Trust me." Logan answered, slightly pissed that Gambit still called him by that retarded nickname.

"Well den, where are they?'' He asked impatiently

"Just give it a minute or two."

Just like Logan predicted, about a minute and a half later the two mutants could hear fast footsteps behind them, Logan waited to give the signal to run after them.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The two girls almost sighed when they could see 'home' just a few yards away, and quickened their pace once they were close enough. That is, until they saw Remy and Logan emerge from behind the trees and start running for them. Then, they skidded to a halt, almost slipping in the soft grass, and shot off in the direction from which they came.

"What do we do now?" Theresa yelled to Ororo. She glanced behind them.

"Split up!" She yelled back, veering off to the left as Theresa went to the right.

They both ran with as much speed as they could muster, but they both knew that they were heading for a dead end, and that they would surely have to stop eventually. Logan was catching up on her fast, so Ororo decided to try for home again. There, about a yard away, was the very tree she was hiding in earlier. She decided to use it to her advantage. She tried desperately to run faster; Logan was only inches away from tagging her, and ran up on the tree, kicking off of it and landing a back flip over his head, running for home once again.

Theresa looked to her left and saw Ororo heading her way. _Oh gosh, she's tryin for home again? _She thought to herself. She looked around for something, anything she could use to slow Remy down. Sadly, there was nothing so she decided to take desperate measures. Thinking of only one way to go for 'home base' again, she turned around and ducked into a crouching position, hoping that Remy wouldn't accidentally trip over her. Thankfully he didn't, with his eyes wide, he had no other choice but to jump over her, almost stumbling. And she took off again and attempted to go to 'home base' for a second time.

The two young mutants met each other with huge smiles on their faces, running for their destination. If they got to home safely, that meant the girls would win, despite Jean getting caught. Theresa held out her hand, and Ororo slapped it.

"Whoo! _Too_ easy!" She yelled as their feet carried them. Although, as they came up on the two large trees that marked 'home', their cheers came to an immediate stop and the smiles all but vanished from their faces. There in front of them, a cloud of blue-black smoke could be seen, as Bobby, Kurt, and Scott all guarded 'home', while Gambit and Logan were still gaining.

"Ok, now what?" Theresa asked again, as they somewhat slowed, but still kept running.

"Keep going!" Ororo yelled, closing her eyes, and reopening them to reveal that they were all white. She almost laughed as she sent a huge gust of wind before them, knocking all three of them down, and Theresa's pupils encompassed her entire eyes as she used her powers on Kurt, restraining him of the ground so he couldn't teleport in front of them.

Jean cheered and screamed as they got closer to home, and finally ran over to them as they passed through the trees screaming 'we won!' again and again.

Logan and Remy came to a halt next to the three fallen mutants as they pushed their way up off of the ground. They all shot dark looks to the three girls. Remy narrowed his demonic, red on black eyes and Logan scowled as they began to sing the chorus of We are the champions, holding hands and swaying from side to side.

"We are the champions, we are the champions, No time for losers, cause we are the cha- _AHH_!" They all screamed together as a few charged playing cards, an ice blast, and a psyoptic eye beam passed right above their heads.

"HEY! What was that for?" Jean screamed.

"YOU CHEATED!" They all yelled.

"Oh yeah right." Theresa said as she walked in between them. "Yall are just mad cause we won." Remy raised his eyebrows as she passed him, smirking as he looked her up and down. When she saw this she gave him a look as if to say: In your dreams! And stuck her tongue out at him. He only grinned.

"Yeah, what's the matter boys?" Ororo said, walking between them in the same manner. " 'Fraid of a little competition?"

"Uh huh, and you know what?" Jean said, bringing up the rear. "Don't be mad at us just because yall are a bunch of LOSERS!" Theresa and Ororo joined in on the last part and they all burst out in laughter. Until the boys moved in closer. Then they all took of running with the guys right behind them.

They came to the pool in the back of the mansion, their legs screaming. Ororo used another gust of wind to make her run faster, leaving Theresa and Jean behind. Theresa didn't even notice that Remy had gained up on her until he grabbed her arm, bringing her to a stop, and throwing her over his shoulder like she was nothing.

Remy chuckled in his incredibly deep voice as he came to the edge of the pool. Theresa kicked and screamed at him to release her, but he didn't even pay attention.

"Storm! Jean!" She screeched. 'Ro, turned at the sound of her name, and Jean did the same. Jean was next to Remy, but Ororo was on the other side of the pool.

"REMY! Let her go!"

"Yeah, stupid! Let me GO!" She said, kicking him as hard as she could. Remy thought about this for a while.

"Chere wants Remy to put her down?" He asked.

"YES! _NOW!_" She yelled. Remy shrugged.

"Ok." He said, tossing her into the pool without thinking twice. She let out a shriek and then went into the water. Kurt, Bobby, Scott and Remy all burst out in a fit of laughter, while Ororo looked at Remy, her best friend, with her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared.

"I can't believe you did that!" Storm shouted, a distant roll of thunder could be heard. She didn't even notice Logan was behind her.

"Yeah? Well believe THIS!" Wolverine shouted before shoving her in the pool along with Theresa.

"Your turn, honey!" Scott said in Jean's ear before pushing her in as well.

"What are _yall _laughin at?" Theresa said, using her powers on Remy, making him jump into the icy water. He emerged, looking around confused.

"What de hell?"

"You too, Logan!" Ororo said, her eyes turning white as she summoned another gust of wind that knocked him into the water.

"Now it's _your turn_, sweety!" Jean said as she brought her arm up, sending Scott into the air, and dropped him into the water.

Ororo and Theresa laughed and covered their faces as Scott landed with a splash.

"Oh, so Reesey don' like de whadda, huh?" Remy said. Theresa turned to him with a look of disbelief on her face.

"What did you call---" Before she could answer, Remy splashed her, water rushed into her mouth and almost choked.

"Oh hell no!" She yelled before sending water crashing onto Remy, splashing Logan along with him.

"HEY! I didn't splash you!" Logan said, sending another wall of water onto Theresa.

"Don't splash her!" Ororo shouted, using her entire arm to splash Logan back.

"Dang. There gonna be here for a while." Bobby said, looking over at Kurt, who was watching the water war.

"Zat zey are. You in ze mood for cocoa?" He said, smiling.

"Sure. Let's go, before we get wet."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Oooooh, we have to get them back." 'Ro said with her teeth clattering. Her, Jean and Theresa stood in Ororo and Theresa's room, dripping wet, and freezing cold.

"Oh, I think I have an idea to get them back." Theresa said, an evil grin showing on her face. She turned to her two new friends. "One that will get them back for hide 'n' seek, throwing us in the pool, _and_ for that Remy calling me that...name." She answered.

"What, you mean Reesey? I think it's cute! Remy and Reesey..." Jean tried out the names together, "That's sooo perfect!"

"Shut up Jean!" Theresa snapped. Ororo and Jean laughed, and Theresa narrowed her eyes.

_That's such a stupid name! But when he says it..._

She shook her head to rid her mind of those thoughts. Oh yeah, they would get them back...they would get them good too.

_**Alright there's another chapter done! Please don't forget to review and Happy New Year everyone!**_


	3. Running through the halls naked!

_**A/N: Thanks to all who review! Really, you don't know how much it means to me when you review after a chapter, it let's me know that you enjoy what I'm writing!**_

**Summary: **The Xmen are in high school! Characters include: Remy/Gambit, Ororo/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Jean/Phoenix/Marvel Girl, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Bobby/Iceman, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast. Plus some OC's!

**Parings: **Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages: **Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

Theresa, Jean, and Ororo stuck their heads out of Theresa and Ororo's room, watching Remy, Scott, and Logan noisily make their way to the boy's bathroom for a shower after their previous events, oblivious to the girl's spying.

"Ok, lemme get this straight." Jean said as they pulled their selves back into the room, closing the door silently. "So...we're gonna sneak into the _boys'_ bathroom while they're _in_ the shower,...and then what?"

"_Then,_" Theresa continued, "We take all of the towels, and all of their clothes." She paused, looking to the ground as if something wasn't right. There was something missing in their plan. Something important. "Actually," She said, her eyebrows together in concentration. "We should take everything."

"_Everything?_ What the hell do you mean, everything?" Ororo asked.

"I mean anything they can use to cover themselves. You know, toilet covers, rugs, curtains...everything." She stated as if it was the most simple thing in the world. 'Ro raised her hand.

"Uh, yeah, 'xcuse me. Umm...by cover themselves you mean...what exactly?" She asked, squinting slightly.

"Their wee-wees." Theresa answered quickly, Jean responded by snickering and Ororo nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Ororo said, her eyes downcast. She bit her lip. "So the main point here is to have them run through the halls naked, right?"

"Precisely." Theresa answered, her head once again peeking out of the door. She turned to the red-head and the white haired goddess. "And we're gonna have to work quickly. Guys usually don't stay in the shower for longer than about 15 minutes." She turned and looked outside. After looking to the left and right closely to see if anyone could see them, she began to sneek out of the room. Jean and Ororo took that as a signal to follow her so they did so.

The three mutants made their way sneakily down the hall, making their footsteps almost inaudible. Slowly, they made their way to the boys' restroom.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Well gee." Logan said as he stepped into one of the individual shower heads, sliding the glass door shut behind him. "That was fun."

"Oui." Remy agreed, turning the water on the hottest that he could get it. "Bes' game o' hide 'n' seek we had in a while, non?" He sighed as he let the steamy water hit his face, running his hands up through it and into his hair, slicking it back. "Even though the femmes cheated." He bowed his head, letting the water run down his neck onto his back, placing a hand on the wall.

"I dunno yall." Scott said, his voice slightly trailing off. "You don't think they'll be mad we threw 'em into the pool like that?"

"Scottie, yo' need ta loosen up. Dey knew we was jus' playin."

"Yeah, and we got thrown into the pool to, member?" Logan added. "Ey, Gumbo--"

"_Gambit._" Remy gridded his teeth together. He assumed this was payback for him calling Logan Wolvie, but it still pissed him off.

"Ya know I wouldn't be surprised if ya had a couple a bruises from the way Reese was kickin ya so hard."

"Mmm..." Remy said, rubbing the sore spot on his side where Theresa had kicked the shit out of him repeatedly. "I think I do." He said, the corner of his mouth turning upward. "She love me." There was silence for a while. Logan shook his head.

"Wow." Scott stated simply.

"Yeah." Logan agreed in Scott's short but true comment. "I think Romeo's got some issues ta deal with." Remy just rolled his eyes.

"Ey," He said coolly. "Don't be mad at Remy, he can't help it if de pet'ites can't resist him." He sighed. Thinking of how many girls' friendships he ended, how many fights he'd started, how many girls' hearts melted for him, just from a single look or just a simple 'hey'. "Jus' a gift he guess."

"Cajun, what the hell parta yer brain is so twisted it can't even sense when a chick hates you?"

"Wolvie, you don' have ya believe Remy if ya don' wan' to. But he'll bet yo' dat Reesey'll be all ova him in two weeks."

"I'll betchya 20 bucks she won't." Logan countered.

"_I'll _bet _30_." Scott laughed. Remy smiled; this was perfect. In two weeks he'd have a possible new girlfriend _and_ he'd get money out of the deal, so he figured, why not twist this even more to his advantage. So he did.

"_Remy_ will bet de both a ya _50_ that she will. _**Each**._"

"You got it." Scott said confidently. Logan, however, remained silent. This didn't go unnoticed by the Cajun.

"What about you, Wolvie? Don' tell Remy yo' backin' out already?" He smiled. He could almost feel Logan scowling.

"Yea, right, Gumbo. You're on. Two weeks startin' tomorrow."

"D'accord."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Theresa leaned over and placed her ear against the door of the boys' bathroom.

"Well, I can hear the showers running." She said, standing back up, looking at Jean and Ororo. They stared back at her, as if they were waiting for her to do something. This went on for about a minute before Jean finally broke the silence.

"_Well_?" She said expectantly. Theresa raised an eyebrow.

"Well what?" She asked back.

"Are you gonna go in there or not?"

"Why do _I_ have to go in there?" Ororo shrugged.

"Hey, this was your idea." She said. Theresa rolled her eyes. They both had a point, but she knew there was no way in hell she was going to do this by herself.

"Alright." She sighed. "I'll go, but you two are coming with me. Storm, you get the towels and Jean, you help me get their clothes, k?"

'Ro clapped her hands together excitedly. "Let's do it."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quickly and quietly the three girls tip-toed into the boys' bathroom. They could hear the boys conversating next of them, but ignored them. They couldn't afford to be distracted; this plan required only two things: silence and speed.

The room was bigger than a normal public restroom, since it had showers. It was a long, rectangular room, the showers on one side and the stalls on the other. A mirror was to their immediate right, which the boys had put their clothes. And the towel rack, unfortunately for Ororo, was on the far side of the room, and only an arm's reach away from the shower stall that Logan currently occupied.

Theresa signaled for Ororo to hurry and retrieve the towels while Jean and Theresa grabbed up the guys' clothes. She looked over at Jean, who was clearly having trouble.

"_I didn't know Remy wore so many layers_." She struggled to whispered. Theresa cracked a smile, but not before sending her a stern 'ssshhhh'.

'Ro proceeded to take towels off of the rack. But, being the neat freak that she was, she couldn't help but fold each one individually and place it on the ground before she picked them up to carry them out.

"_Ok...we gotta get the shoes_." Theresa whispered to Jean. She bent down to pick up one of what looked to be Scott's shoes since her hands were already full, but failed, and cringed when she dropped it and it hit the ground with a bang.

Jean's eyes went as wide as saucers and she shot a look at Theresa. She mouthed 'Sorry' helplessly. And they all almost jumped out of their pants when they heard Logan speak.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. The girls held their breaths, waiting for their discovery.

"I didn't hear anything." Scott answered. They all shared a silent, collective sigh of relief. Jean took one look at Theresa and she nodded. It was time to get out of there.

"_What about the shoes_?" Jean asked. Theresa shook her head as if to say 'fuck it' and opened the door, letting Jean out.

"Whoo, that was close." Theresa said a little louder. Jean nodded and chuckled. But the smile was wiped away from her face, when she realized.

"Where's 'Ro?"

"Oh shit!" Theresa seethed as she opened the bathroom door again, to see her still folding and placing towels on the ground.

"_ 'RO_!" She whispered loudly. Storm turned around to see Theresa gesturing wildly for her to come on. She nodded and picked up her stack of tiles, but froze again when she heard one of the showers cut off.

Hearing one of the shower stall doors open behind her, she turned to see one of Logan's ridiculously hairy arms reaching for the only towel that she managed not to get. Thinking quickly, she snatched it before he could, and ran to the door.

Theresa sighed when Ororo came out of the room, but gasped when she saw that she dropped one of the towels on the floor. Placing the armful of clothes she had on the ground, she dove to get the towel as Logan's leg appeared from the stall and snatched it back. Storm shut the door back not a half a second before Logan was completely out of the shower.

"Oh my GOD, that was scary!" Jean said.

"Yeah. Let's get the hell outta here. We gotta put this stuff in the girls' bathroom, so they can't get it." Theresa added. And like that, they ran for the girls' bathroom.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What the hell?" Logan grumbled to himself when he noticed that there were no towels on the rack. "Where'r the towels?" He said louder so that Scott and Remy could hear. Remy and Scott turned off their showers and stepped out into the bathroom.

"Yo' mean they not on tha rack?" Remy asked. Logan rolled his eyes.

"If they were on the damn rack, would I be askin' where they were?" Scott rubbed his hand up his arm nervously.

"Wha..y--you mean...there aren't any towels left?" He said, his voice trembling. "Well...what are we s'possed ta use to cover ourselves? We can't just run through the halls naked!" He said the word like it was death.

"Chill, homme. We can jus' pu' on our clothes 'till we can change. No biggie." Remy said. They both turned when they heard Logan's voice come from the opposite side of the room.

"Where are our _clothes_?" Remy's eyebrows came together as he thought.

"Who de hell would take de towels and our clothes?"

"Oh I think I know the answer to that." Logan answered.

"WHO?" Scott cried desperately, his hands covering his privates protectively.

"That," Logan said, "Would be Reese, 'Ro, and Jeannie." Scott's eyes went wide.

"I knew it!" He said. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE THROWN THEM IN THE POOL! I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE APOLOGIZED. I TOLD BOTH OF YOU! BUT DID YOU LISTEN? NO! I KNEW--

"Ok. So what are we gonna do?" Logan asked while Scott still screamed and yelled behind them. Remy just shrugged.

"I don' think we gotta choice, homme."

"WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?" Scott cried. "GOD WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS! WHAT AM I GONNA DO--

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR ASS!" Logan finally yelled over a now silent Scott.

"Yeah, Scott, jus' calm down it's--" Remy stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Logan. "Did yo' jus' say, 'shut your _ass?"_

Logan ignored him and opened the door and looked to the left and right, taking a while to zone out the area.

"W--What are you saying?" Scott asked, his voice trembling even more noticeably.

"I'm saying," Logan sighed. "That we're gonna have to run through the halls naked." He finished, using the last line from Scott, who was violently shaking his head.

"Oh no. No NO! I am NOT going through the halls naked! Do you know how far away our rooms are!"

"Look! If we go now, nobody's gonna see us. Or would you rather wait until tomorrow morning when everyone's awake? Or until someone comes in here maybe?" Logan said. Scott stood with his back turned to them, his hands covering his ears and his head shaking.

"Nope. Nope. Uh-uh. I'm not gonna do it. I don't care what you guys say. I'm not gonna do it!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I can't believe I'm doin this." Scott said to himself. He stood behind Logan who was looking out of the door to, once again, check if the coast was clear, while Remy was behind him.

_Well, _He thought to himself, _It will be over soon..._

At least they had found the shoes that the girls had left behind. Now they could have at least _some_ coverage.

"Alright." Logan said. "We're clear." They exited the bathroom, hunched over, with one shoe covering the front, and one the back, and made a light jog to their rooms.

Scott had been right in what he had said. It was a long way to their rooms. First they had to go down half the hallway they were in currently, then make a right down another hallway, and then make a left, and their rooms were almost all the way down the hall and on the right side.

They made their way smoothly down the first hall, and pretty easy on the second hall. But it was on the last hall when all of a sudden whistles and cat-calls could be heard from behind them, which caused them to stop in their tracks.

They all turned to see Ororo, Jean, and Theresa cheering and yelled obscene things to them and their cheeks unanimously turned a bright crimson.

"Whoo! Work it Scottie! Look at that little booty!"

"Shake them cheeks for me Logan!"

"Bounce that thang, Remy! Drop it like it's hot!"

"AAAAHHHH!" They all yelled before breaking out in a dead sprint for Logan and Remy's room.

Logan hardly waited until Scott and Remy ran it to slam the door shut. He kept his hands on the door and hung his head.

"Damn."

Remy slicked his hair back and sighed. "Whoo...that was...interestin'." Logan turned to look at him and at Scott who had long ran to Remy's bed and wrapped the sheets around his nakedness, and who was now sobbing in them.

"No, no, no, this isn't happening." He whimpered. Logan's expression changed into one of disbelief.

"Man, I know you ain't cryin'." He said.

"SHUT UP!" Scott screamed back at him. Logan shook his head and almost laughed.

"_Damn._ We gotta get them back." He said.

"Dat ain't a good idea, homme." Gambit interjected.

"Why not?" Remy shook his head.

"Cause if we do get 'em back, then they'll jus' keep on goin' 'till dey get us back fo' good. You don' know shit about de femmes, do ya Wolvie." He said. "Dey don't quit 'till we do."

"So yer sayin' we should just give up?" Logan couldn't believe that Remy just wanted to let them win, but he kind of did have a point.

"Remy sayin' dat not only should we give up. We should take dem out fo' ice cream or somethin."

Logan looked at him for a while. Remy knew he wasn't going to take this easily. Especially when he started pacing back and forth. Remy watched him for what seemed like five minutes while Scott was still sobbing into the covers.

"Alright." Logan finally gave in after pacing for like 10 minutes. "ALRIGHT! We'll take 'em to Baskin Bobbins." Remy smiled.

"Good choice, homme." He turned to Scott and instantly became angered when he saw him.

" 'EY BOY!" He yelled. "GET YO' NEKKED ASS OUTTA MA SHEETS!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I can't believe they're takin' us out for ice cream." Jean said as they walked ahead of the boys on their way to Baskin Bobbins. The girls had been taken a shower and Jean was now wearing a lime green shirt with a short jacket and jeans, 'Ro had put on a light purple turtleneck and white jeans, and Theresa had worn a simple black hoodie and jeans.

Logan had changed into a long sleeved blue shirt and jeans, and Remy, who had left his trench coat behind, was wearing a dark blue turtleneck and loose jeans. Scott had put on a red swear shirt and tan jeans.

"Well, maybe they realized that there's just no winning when you're playing against us." Storm answered. They all shared a giggle.

Theresa stopped when two arms snaked their way around her waist and sighed as she felt Remy's body close behind her's. Too close for her comfort.

"Soo, chere," Remy said, his lips on the curve of her neck. "Yo' jus' Couldn't wait ta get Remy nekked, could ya?" She laughed.

"Don't even flatter yourself, Cajun." She ducked from his grasp. "But hey," She said, placing a hand on his shoulder and whispering in his ear. Before he could even answer, Remy felt her hand squeeze his hiney. "Nice ass." She let go of his rear and ran to catch up to the girls.

Remy turned around to see a frozen Logan behind him. He opened his mouth to say something but Logan interrupted him.

"I ain't see shit." He said, walking in front of him. Remy took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, taking a drag on it a smirking.

"Two weeks." He chuckled. "Dis gonna be easier than Remy thought." He caught up with Logan and Scott and glued his eyes to her backside. He smiled as he wondered to himself what she would have done had he grabbed her in such a way.

"Ah well," He said to himself quietly. "Be worth it."

_**There's the third chapter! I hope you liked it! Now if you would be so kind as to review it would really make my day!**_


	4. Bust a Move!

_**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers. I love you guys incredibly! So here's chapter 4, I won't leave you guys waiting any longer!**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the X-men, but I do own Theresa!

**Summary: **The Xmen are in high school! Characters include: Remy/Gambit, Ororo/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Jean/Phoenix/Marvel Girl, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Bobby/Iceman, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast. Plus some OC's!

**Parings: **Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages: **Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**WARNING: The stereo-type of Caucasian people not being able to dance is located all in this chapter! I don't mean ANY offense or harm in this, it is STRICTLY for humor!**

**Teenage Mutants!**

"Ok, so what do yall wanna do now?" Jean asked as she walked back to the mansion with her pepper-mint ice-cream, along with Scott, who got a plain, simple chocolate ice-cream, Logan who was biting away at his cookie dough ice-cream, Remy who had butter pecan ice-cream, Theresa who had gotten Oreo, and Ororo who had gotten her favorite: Herbal green tea flavored ice-cream.

"We could play poker." Remy suggested, everyone rolled their eyes at his remark. There was no coming between the Cajun and his cards.

"No!" 'Ro said instantly. Remy made puppy eyes at her, making her along with Theresa sick to their stomach, when it would have made any other girl in their right mind almost melt.

"Why no', chérie?" He whined in his deep, velvet voice. Storm rolled her eyes.

"Because every time we play that stupid game, YOU always end up winning."

"Don' be mad at Remy, jus' 'cause he de bes', Stormy. No' like he can help it." Remy grinned. Storm looked at him skeptically, rolling her eyes.

"Best my ass! You always cheat!"

"An' yo' always loose, chere." Remy came back quickly. She shot a look to him that could kill and they both stopped.

"You wanna settle this here, boy?" She stared at him with her eyes bugged halfway out of her head. Remy tossed his ice-cream cone off to the side somewhere and 'Ro did the same.

"Sure yo' can take me, Stormy?" He challenged her.

"Boy, I will whoop your spicy ass right here in the street if I have to!"

"C'mon, let's go!" Remy said loudly. Ororo smiled, she knew she would never fight Remy. They both bursted out laughing and Remy put an arm around her shoulder as they caught up with everyone else.

"Y'know I love ya, Stormy, chere." Remy said, squeezing her close to him. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too, ass face."

"Ok, yall, we s_till_ haven't figured out what we're gonna do yet." Jean said, slightly annoyed at all the distraction. This was their only vacation for a while, and she didn't want to waste it. She turned to Theresa, who's eyes went wide.

"Mm!" She mumbled excitedly, almost choking on her ice-cream. Jean could almost see the light-bulb on the top of her head. "I know!" She finally managed to say. "We can have a dance-off!" Jean shook her head and was just about to protest, until she was interrupted by her best friend.

"OOH! Yeah, that's perfect!" Ororo yelled in agreement.

"You can dance, 'Ro?" Logan asked out of the blue.

"Hell yeah, I just never bothered to tell you guys." She smiled innocently. "Why? Can you?" She asked back. Logan smirked.

"Yeah. I can." He said matter-of-factly. "What about you, Gumbo?" He said, turning to the Cajun.

"I'm from de sout'." Remy answered. "Of course I can." Jean kept walking with them, waiting for someone to ask about if _she_ could dance. And ended up extremely aggravated when no one did.

"Hey!" She finally said. "Isn't anyone gonna ask me or Scott if _we_ can dance?"

"No." Theresa answered like it was the simplest question on earth.

"Why?" She yelled.

" 'Cause we already know you can't." 'Ro answered.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Jean was clearly angry now. Everyone unanimously stopped and stared at Scott and Jean.

"Think about it." Theresa chuckled. Jean took a while to look at Scott and try and figure out what everyone meant. It took a few seconds, but she eventually figured it out. And everybody could tell when she did, because her eyes went wide and she spun around to face Ororo.

"Oh so you're saying just because we're WHITE it means that we can't dance?" She yelled. Ororo looked around.

"Uhh...yeah?"

"That is NOT fair! What about Logan?" She yelled, pointing at Wolverine.

"Hey, I'm Canadian." Jean was about to ask about Remy, but he stopped her.

"Uh-uh. Cajun, chere."

"Look, Jean. I love you; you're my best friend...it's just...you can't dance." Jean's face was turning red from all of this embarrassment. Scott placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her feel, momentarily, more relaxed.

"She's got a point, honey." Jean shot him daggers for eyes and stormed off to the front gates of the mansion.

"She'll get over it." Scott said. 'Ro nodded.

"I know. Hey, yall can be the judges." She suggested. Scott smiled and nodded.

"Sounds cool to me." 'Ro almost squealed as they turned into the pave way to the mansion.

"This is gonna be soo fun! Hey, Logan and Remy, yall get Kurt, Pyro and Rogue and Bobby to come watch. Oh and get Ruby and Diamond too. We're gonna have it in me an' Theresa's room, so yall better come dressed to dance!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So what are we gonna dance to?" 'Ro asked, stretching her arms while waiting for the others to arrive. She and Theresa had already changed into their dancing clothes, Storm wearing a black tank top with tiny black shorts, and Theresa wearing a spaghetti-strapped black tank top and a dark, short blue jean skirt.

"Umm...I got a instrumental CD in one of my bags." 'Reese answered, kneeling down next to one of her smaller suitcases and searching for her home-made CD. Ororo raised an eyebrow as she dug through her bag.

"You still ain't gotten unpacked yet?" She asked surprised, folding her slender arms across her chest. Theresa looked back at her with the same expression.

"Well, how could I have when I was dragged out the second I got here ta go play hide 'n' seek?" 'Ro giggled. She had a point. "Here it is." Theresa said, pulling out the CD case that had 'dAnCe jAmZ' written on it in sharpie. "So where do I put this?" She asked, looking around for a stereo or some sort of CD player she could put her music in. Storm snatched it from her.

"In the DVD player." She said, walking over to her 30 inch t.v. and placing the CD into the dual VCR and DVD player that was placed on top of it.

"Do _all_ of yall's dorms have those?" Theresa asked curiously. Storm almost scoffed.

"Please." She said, rolling her neck. "I bought this at Wal-Mart with money I won from a bet with Scott about a month ago. All the other dorms have 12 inch t.v.'s and nothing else."

"Well, I gotta question." Theresa came up next to Ororo, scratching her head.

"What?"

"If me, you, Scott, Jean, Logan, Remy, _and_ all those other people are coming, then how are we gonna have enough room to dance? And _won't_ the music have to be up loud? We won't get in trouble?"

"Nope." 'Ro answered simply, pressing the eject button and placing the disk on the tray.

"Why not?" She asked again while she closed the tray back. Storm spun around to face Theresa and blew a few strands of her waist-length silvery hair out of her face.

"You remember those girls I was talkin' about earlier?"

"Oh yeah...Sapphire and Emerald or something?" 'Ro flared her nostrils and rolled her eyes.

"_Diamond and Ruby_." She corrected her. "Well, Diamond has the ability to shrink and grow things with her mind." Theresa shrugged.

"Well that takes care of the _furniture..._what about the noise?"

"If you would let me FINISH!" She yelled. 'Reese threw her hands up.

"Go ahead! Dang!" She said. Storm smiled and gladly continued, which cause Theresa to slightly question her sanity.

"Well _Ruby_ has the ability to control sound barriers. So nobody'll be able ta hear the music 'cept for us."

"Hmm..." Theresa said, her eyebrows furrowed together. "How ironically convenient."

"Ain't it, though?" Theresa nodded as she began to dig around in her largest suitcase and pulled out a black bandanna. Smiling she tied it around her hair while they waited for everyone else.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So w'ready ta get this started?" Remy asked, popping his knuckles when Kurt finally arrived after successfully completing half of his project. He and Logan had been to their room and changed as well. He into a black wife-beater and black sweat pants, and Logan into a white t-shirt and gray sweat pants.

Jean looked around to see if they were ready. Diamond had already shrunk the two beds that were Storm's and Reese's enough so that they could fit into Scott's pocket and everything else besides three chairs, and Ruby had made it so that no one could hear what was going on in the room.

"Yeah, actually I think we are." With that everyone made a large circle around the middle of the room that would soon become the dance floor and Jean stepped in the middle of it. Jean stood in front of everyone, tapping some cheap microphone that they had borrowed from Ruby.

"Alright everyone, I'm gonna explain the rules so listen up." She said, a note pad tucked to her side and her other arm in the air to get everybody's attention. Once everything did quiet down and all attention was on the gorgeous redhead, she spoke again.

"Alright, first of all let's give it up for our contestants. Tonight, my dear friend Ororo will be dancing against our new comer: Theresa. And _then _Mr. Logan will be dancing against Mr. Remy!" She paused as everyone cheered for the dancers.

"Now the rules go as follows:" She continued after everyone quieted down. "Each dance-off will consist of 3rounds and 3 songs. The first two rounds will consist of each contestant dancing by themselves for one minute. Then at the final round, they will dance against each other. And from there, Scott and I will decide who the winner is. Now, who will be going first?" She asked. 'Ro raised her hand.

"That'll be me!" She said, smiling.

"Alright! Let's begin." Jean said, turning and taking her seat next to Scott. 'Ro did her best to loosen up, rolling her neck and her shoulders. The smile disappeared from her face as she locked eyes with Theresa, waiting for the music to start. They could feel the tension and excitement already starting to build up like crazy. Especially since no one had seen 'Ro, 'Reese, Remy, _or_ Logan dance before. Finally, 'Ro put her hand up, signaling for Scott to start the music.

Ororo smiled as she realized what song he had started playing. She walked out into the middle of the floor as the song began.

"**Music make you loose control, music make you loose control**..." 'Ro bounced to the words and as soon as the music began to play, she began krumping. She swung her arms and popped her chest like crazy, rocking and moving her hips in unbelievably fast, seizure-like movements. Theresa's eyes widened at how good she was at it, and realized how excitedly everyone was reacting screaming and cheering would be echoing throughout the halls if Ruby hadn't turned off the sound waves coming from the room. 'Ro began going around in circles and jerking her entire body to the beat of the song. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"_Damn_." Logan drawled as he watched her move. He had never seen 'Ro dance like this before. In fact, he had never seen her dance at all. And now watching her, the way her arms flailed in the air, the way the felt the music in her and seeing the way her body moved; her hips, her chest, her hair, everything, made him see her in almost an entire new light. This wasn't the intelligent, cool and collected Storm he saw everyday. This was the raw 'Ro. The crazy one that wasn't afraid to be herself. And for a moment, he wondered if it was Theresa who finally made some of it shine through.

"Don' get too excited, homme." Remy laughed, slapping Logan on the back. Even though he was amazed at how she was well she moved also. Suddenly, Cyclops blew the whistle that he had had dangling from his mouth the entire time, signaling that it was Theresa's turn.

Remy watched as she walked out into the middle of the circle, rocking to the music as 'Ro stepped back out. He smirked to himself while she started to dace. She put her arms out in front of her and began to twerk her behind to the beat. He shifted his gaze to the ground for a second to slip off his shoes and no sooner then when he got them off, the "OH!'s" and the cheers could be heard again. He shot up, and looked to see what the commotion was about.

He had to rub his eyes to make sure his vision was working correctly. She didn't look right, actually she looked kind of fuzzy or hazy.

"Whoo! WORK IT THERESA!" Diamond yelled. Gambit rubbed his eyes again and turned to Logan.

"What is she doin'?" He had to yell over the music. Logan could barely rip his eyes away. But he did, facing the Cajun.

"She's..." He said, looking back at her fuzzed image. "...vibrating." He managed to say. Remy looked at 'Reese again to see if she was actually doing what Logan had said she was. And to his surprise, she actually was. And if that wasn't enough, she began to dance while vibrating.

"_Damn_." He said. Logan looked at him almost disgustedly.

" 'Ey, keep it in yer pants, alright?"

Remy ignored whatever it was that Logan had said. All that he could see was her. He was completely awe stricken when he saw how she maneuvered her body, and how her face showed absolutely no effort in what she was doing. It was like dancing just naturally came to her. He didn't even know that his mouth was half-open now. That's when he decided that she was more than just another trophy for him. She wasn't just going to be another old notch in the belt like all the other girls he had been with before. Out of all the girls, even _women_ he had gone with before, he had never seen anyone who had as much control over their body as she did. _Fuck de bet wit Wolvie and Cyclops_, he thought to himself. _Remy have to have her._

He was shaken back into reality when Scott blew the whistle again and the song changed to **'Fireman'** started playing, and Ororo was back in the middle of the circle.

_**Ok there's another chapter! Oh, btw, if you don't know what krumping is, you can 'yahoo' or 'google' a video of it and see what it is! And once again, there was no offense meant in anything this chapter said, it was entirely for entertainment purposes. Now review please!**_


	5. Too Close For Comfort!

_**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers! Now here's chapter 5 I think? Oh well, whatever. Here it is!**_

**Summary: **The Xmen are in high school! Characters include: Remy/Gambit, Ororo/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Jean/Phoenix/Marvel Girl, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Bobby/Iceman, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast. Plus some OC's!

**Parings: **Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages: **Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

"WHOO! Come on, 'Ro! Show her what you workin with!" Jean shouted while Storm made her way out to the middle of the dance floor once again. Ororo smiled. She loved the fact that this was the first time she danced in front of anyone, but she was mostly dancing like she was to catch the attention of a certain someone. And she knew for a fact that it was working, but she wanted to make sure that she would be the only one he would be watching tonight.

'Ro put her hands above her head as she started working her hips, rolling them slowly to the beat of the song. Gradually she kept it up until her stomach was moving like water waves, while the rest of her was completely still. She looked up at Logan with her eyes half closed and winked at him. She knew he almost couldn't take it and she was having a ball!

Thinking quickly and evilly, 'Ro decided to just fit in one more thing before her turn was up. She worked her way over to John and threw her leg on his hip and throwing her head back. Logan growled hearing all the 'OOOOO!'s', and seeing how much John was enjoying what she was doing. He almost felt like going over there when he saw his hand snake up her leg and the other one wrapped around her waist. Luckily, Scott blew his whistle again, and 'Ro stepped back out.

Theresa stepped out, looking not one bit shaken by Storm's doings. She held her arms above her head, and her rear and hips began bouncing, while the rest of her was completely still. She could feel Remy's eyes burning into her backside, and she figured since he was already looking, she might as well give him something to watch.

Remy still stood next to Logan and watched as she broke into the splits. He was worried someone would hear the yells and cheers through the barrier Ruby had created around the room when she began to work the ground, with her right hand on her right shoulder and the other one on her hair. He couldn't find anything to say, he stood with his mouth open while her eyes locked with his. Logan looked at him and laughed. Theresa figured she had tortured him enough and lifted herself up while Scott blew his whistle. Jean stopped the music. She came to the conclusion that they didn't need a last round. Everyone had their own opinion of who won, and she figured if Logan or Remy watched anymore, there would be trouble.

"Alright everyone, it's the boys' turn!" She yelled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Theresa and Storm stood up against the wall laughing and gabbing with each other about the boys' dancing since there were no seats and they were still exhausted from their competition.

"You gotta teach me how to belly-dance. I"ve always wanted to learn how to do that! You're good at it too!" Theresa yelled over the music. 'Ro smiled.

"Yeah, as soon as you teach me how to vibrate like that!" They both burst into laughter, not even noticing Diamond walking up to them.

"Hey yall!" The beautiful Latino twin said with a grin. The two mutants greeted her back. "Hey, you know Remy wants ta dance with you right?" 'Reese rolled her eyes.

"Where is he?" She asked exasperatedly. One dance couldn't hurt, could it? Diamond pointed over to the Cajun who was currently talking to her sister.

"I'll be back." She said dead-pan, leaving 'Ro and Diamond behind.

"Get him, 'Reesey!" 'Ro yelled. Theresa flipped her off and walked across the room, grabbing Remy by the wrist.

"Come on, boy." She said, leading him to a corner in the room and pushing him into it. He looked at her confusedly.

"What yo' doin' chere?" He asked.

"You told Diamond you wanted to dance with me, right?" He nodded slowly. Theresa looked off and smiled as her favorite song, **I'ma show ya how ta get yo shine on**, started playing.

"Well then come on!" She said, spinning around and beginning to grind against Remy. He tensed at first, feeling her body against his so closely. But then he relaxed, resting against the wall while she danced on him.

Ororo watched with a smirk on her face as she saw the two dancing.

"Whatchya starin at, 'Ro?" Logan asked from behind her. She tilted her head to the two in the corner. Logan looked with an eyebrow raised as he saw the two grinding against the wall. He raised it even higher when he saw her hands on his thighs and one of Remy's hands on her hip while the other slid up and down her side.

"Hmm...gettin' a little comf'terble, huh?" He finally commented. 'Ro looked up at him.

"Ya think?" She turned back and cupped her hands around her mouth so that she could yell across the room. "Havin' a good time, Remy?" The Cajun lifted his gaze and saw his Stormy standing with her hands on her hips and the corner of his mouth turned up.

" 'Dis how yo' usually dance wit' the guys, chere?" He asked in Theresa's ear.

"When one's been askin' to dance with me all night, yeah." She answered.

"I need to separate them." Storm chuckled to Logan.

"Why? I thought she didn't like him." He replied.

"She doesn't, but you know how Remy is." She said. "He will _not_ stop until he is _in_ her pants." She tore her gaze away from them and zoned the room for something that would get Theresa's attention. It took a while but finally she found it, sitting alone in the chair.

"Kurt!" She said to herself before walking off towards them.

"Hey, Theresa." She said when she finally managed to push her way to the other side of the room. She stopped dancing and looked up at her friend.

"Huh?" She answered, noticing that Remy had yet to remove his hands from her waist.

"Kurt's not dancing." She said. Theresa's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why not?" 'Ro shrugged, and then a smile crept up on her face as she hatched an idea.

"Maybe he needs us to warm him up a little." She answered.

"Well then let's do it!" Theresa smiled. 'Ro led her away from Remy and over to Kurt, who was still sitting in the only chair in the room, watching everyone else talk and dance.

"Kurt!" Theresa yelled. The Nightcrawler looked up and the sound of his name and smiled at the two girls in front of him.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Why ain't you dancin'?" 'Ro asked. He laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, I...don't dance."

"Well, either you're gonna get up and start, or we'll have to dance for you." Ororo told him. The poor blue creature looked back and forth between them, not even knowing what they meant.

"I'm sorry. I can't." He said. Theresa shrugged.

"Your decision." She said. They began to walk off, but Theresa hopped onto Kurt's lap and pulled Storm onto hers as they both began to give him a lap-dance.

Kurt's grip on the chair's handles got ridiculously tighter, and he tried to back further into the chair, attempting to escape the two girls that were on top of his 'do not trespass' area.

It didn't take 5 seconds for a crowd to form around them and for the other mutants to start chanting 'Go Kurt, Go Kurt!'. He looked around helplessly, looking like a deer in headlights. The poor thing; he was petrified. His normally blue face turned a deep violet in embarrassment. Thinking quickly, he teleported out of the chair and out of the room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I feel bad. Should we feel bad? Do you feel bad? I feel bad. And boy, if you don't get yo' hands off me!" Theresa said, pushing Remy's hands from around her stomach.

"Yeah, you should feel bad!" Logan answered for Storm. "Ya almost gave the dude a heart-attack." He chuckled. "Prolly traumatized him fer life." 'Ro nodded in agreement at all he said, while leaning against him. Theresa shot her a dirty look.

"You were on him too, bitch!" She laughed.

"Hey! You're the one that jumped onto his lap first ok?"

"YOU TOLD ME TO!" She yelled, Ororo was about to say something back, but Theresa cut her off and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going!" She asked, pushing off of Logan and following her outside.

"To find Kurt?" She said like Ororo was stupid. 'Ro went into a jog to catch up with her.

"You don't even know where his room is!" She said.

"That's why you're here. Genius." 'Ro rolled her eyes.

"Right here..." She sighed. They stopped at the door that sealed Scott's and Kurt's room. After taking a breath, 'Reese knocked on the door.

"Kurt, open up." She said.

"lassen Sie mich allein." Kurt's thick voice came through the door. Ororo was about to ask him to say that again in english but Theresa spoke up first.

"Kurt, bedeuteten wir nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen, geöffnet der Tür zu gefallen." She said in what sounded like a concerned voice.

"You can speak German?" She asked. Theresa looked at her breifly, then back at the door.

"German, Spanish, French, Italian and English." She answered. "I dunno, they just kinda came to me."

"ich bedeutete nicht, wie der zu gehen, ich könnte nicht die ganze den gerade anfassen. ich schätze, daß ich zu schüchtern bin." He said through the door again.

"Öffnen Sie bitte die Tür, Kurt, ich sind traurig, ich möchten sich entschuldigen."

They both waited in silence until the door silently pulled open. Kurt stepped out with his gaze downcast.

"Hey, Kurt." 'Ro said softly.

"We're sorry, Kurt, we didn't mean to embarrass you."

"All is forgiven, ladies. But I zink I will be turning in for ze night." He said with a shy smile.

"You sure you don't wanna come back to the party?" Theresa offered.

"Nah...I zink I have had enough excitement for one night. Good night, my beauties." He said.

"Goodnight." They both said back before he closed the door again.

"He's so sweet." Theresa said cutely to Storm. She smiled knowingly.

"I know, he's irresistible. He's so shy too..." She cooed.

"I know! It's so cute! And he called us his 'beauties'." They both sighed longingly as they made their way back to their room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"G'night!" 'Ro said after Ruby fixed the sound barriers and Diamond changed the furniture back to it's regular size. Closing the door, she turned to see that it was once again, her, Jean, Theresa and the boys.

"Ok...now what? It's only midnight." She said.

"Poker anyone?" Remy said, pulling out a deck of cards. Once again, everyone shared a collective sigh.

"Remy, I told you I don't wanna play that game!" She whined to her brother.

"Hold on," Theresa interrupted, "I'm up for a game!"

"Theresaaaa!" 'Ro dragged.

"Come on, Storm!" Theresa said, "What could it hurt?" Remy sat Indian-style on the floor, and everyone else did the same as he dealed the cards.

"Alright...but I'm tellin you..." She said as she slumped down onto the floor. "He's just gonna end up winning like he always does."

"We'll see about that. Do yall have your money with you?" Mostly everyone said no so 'Ro and Theresa waited as everyone went to their room to fetch some cash for the game.

"I'm bout to put an end to his winning streak." Theresa said, rubbing her hands together.

"Psshh...yeah right." 'Ro mumbled.

_**Ok there's another chapter. Btw, I know Remy's not Ororo's real brother, but they do think of each other in such a way so I just put it like that. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, the next one will be up in a few weeks! And I know the German's a little off but bear with me!**_


	6. Simply Electrical!

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I love hearing from you guys! Keep reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the X-men, but I do own Theresa!

**Summary: **The Xmen are in high school! Characters include: Remy/Gambit, Ororo/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Jean/Phoenix/Marvel Girl, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Bobby/Iceman, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast. Plus some OC's!

**Parings: **Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages: **Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants!**

The silence seemed to get louder as everyone's gaze turned to Logan. Everyone had since folded except for him, Scott, Remy, and Theresa. Logan looked up from his hand to be met with several stares, and while no expression was visible on their faces, their eyes were piercing. Even Scott's, who's eyes were held behind his visor. But Logan couldn't help but be drawn to Gambit's eyes. His devilish, glowing eyes. He thought about how much money he would loose if he stayed in the game. And he didn't feel like loosing anymore. Besides, his hand wasn't all that great anyway.

"Hell, I fold." He finally grunted, throwing his cards down. He could see the faintest smirk on Remy's face, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came, and the game went on.

"Hey, I'm gonna get a soda, yall want somethin?" He asked, heading towards the door.

"I want a Thunder Bolt. _Diet_." Jean said, playing with her fingernails and occasionally glancing over at the game. He turned to 'Ro.

"Get me a Mountain Mist." She said. "Actually," She said, standing up, "I'll go with you. You prolly won't remember."

"Chyeah right!" Jean shouted. "Just keep your clothes on, especially if you're gonna touch my Thunder Bolt." Ororo narrowed her eyes at her.

"Kiss my beautifully tanned ass, Jean." She said before she and Logan exited.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"How long do you think the rest of the game is gonna take?" Jean asked to no one in particular. The quiet was starting to annoy her.

"Well, I only have 21 dollars left to my name. So not long, cause I fold." Scott put his cards down and stood up, taking his seat next to his girl friend. They both turned to see 'Ro and Logan come back in.

"Took ya long enough." Scott said.

"Yeah, and I couldn't help but notice that you have no soda."

"Hey, if you wanted it, ya should'a got it for yerself." Logan said, sitting in 'Ro's bed against the wall. Storm sat on his lap, leaning against his chest.

"You said _you _would get it!" Jean shouted. 'Ro shrugged, averting her attention to the game.

"Oops."

"_Bitch._" Jean said under her breath. Storm threw a pillow at her head and laughed.

"Yo' gonna bet chere? Or have ya finally realized ya can't beat me?" Remy said coolly, looking up from his cards. Theresa looked at him, with no hint of being fazed by his calmness. It was all part of the game.

She looked down at her cards and smiled inwardly, not wanting to give herself away. Four of a kind; all 2's. There was no way he could beat her unless he had a straight flush or a royal flush; which were the most impossible hands to receive. She looked up at Remy, who was so sure that she was going to quit then and there.

"I'll bet 10." She said, throwing out a ten dollar bill. Remy raised his eyebrows at this, but the smirk stayed planted on his face. He looked at his cards, and reached into his pocket.

"You gonna do somethin' about it, Spicy boy?" Storm asked, waiting for Remy to comply. He clearly wasn't paying attention.

"I'll see yo' 10, 'Reesey." He said, throwing another bill next to Theresa's. "And I'll raise ya twenty." He added, throwing out two more.

'Reese rolled her eyes at the 'OOO's' coming from Scott and Ororo and glanced at the Cajun, who had a look of pure, sickening confidence on his face. She would be so happy to see what it would look like once he saw her hand.

"You got it." She said, finding another ten and two fives, and throwing them out. That now made the pot 208 dollars.

"Y'know what I don't get?" Ororo said from out of no where. "How come somebody doesn't just take the money and run with it. I mean, it's r_ight_ there." Scott rolled his eyes behind his visor.

"Well now that ya _SAID IT_ out loud...!" He said.

"Oh...oops." She answered.

"It don't even matter Scott." Theresa interrupted. "If she'da tried to take my money I would'a been all over her ass like--

"Like Remy wants ta be on yours?" Storm finished for her. Jean giggled, and Theresa raised her eyebrow.

"No, like Logan was on yours downstairs a few minutes ago." She said. Jean froze and her face looked of sheer disbelief, while Scott choked on air and started coughing/laughing.

"You're just mad 'cause you ain't gettin' any." Storm said. Theresa looked at her like she had just lost her mind.

"I don't w_ant_ any!"

"I think _I_ can change ya mind 'bout that, chere." Remy said sexily. She made a disgusted face at him, sticking her tongue out at him. He licked his lips, winking at her and smirking and she screeched.

"EEWW YOU FREAK!" She screamed.

"Virgin." Storm scoffed.

"Ho'." Theresa came back at her. "Alright, Cajun. Whatchya got?" She said, finally ending the subject.

"Ladies first, chere." He answered. She shrugged, like it didn't matter.

"You're funeral." She said, placing her cards down so he could see them. The 'ooo's and gasps were audible when everyone saw that she had four of a kind.

"Looks like you're in trouble, Remy." Scott said.

Remy nodded at Theresa's hand. "No' bad, chere, no' bad." He said. "But no' good enough." He said brightly, Theresa looked at him with doubt and everyone seemed to go quiet. "Remy would like ya to meet the family." He said, laying out his cards one by one. Theresa's eyes widened with each one: 10, Jack, Queen, King, Ace. A Royal Flush. Not to mention the highest royal flush you can get.

"Hmm...maybe not." Scott corrected himself.

"What the--

"See? I TOLD you: He _always_ ends up winning! I TOLD you! But did you listen?" 'Ro said.

"Hold up, hold on, hold on." Remy said over everyone, causing them to become silent. "Ya played a good game, chere. An' dat _was_ a _very_ good hand. So, I will give yo' half o' da' pot." He finished, holding up half of his earnings. Theresa's eyes brightened.

"104 dollars? Hell yeah!" She said, reaching for the money, only to have it pulled back.

"_If..._" He added. "...Remy gets a kiss. 'Tis a win win sit'ation fo' me, so 'tis up to yo' chere." From there all eyes turned to 'Reese. She stayed there and took a while to explore her options.

_Alright._ She thought to herself. _Get nothing, be broke, and have to go through the rest of the night listening to Storm saying 'I told you so', or get to kiss an UNBELIEVABLY GORGEOUS guy, and get 104 dollars out of the deal...**and **have to go through the rest of the night listening to Storm saying 'I told you so.' **and** Jean saying 'Oooh I knew you liked him!'_

She decided she was done thinking and leaned in close to Remy. 'Ro leaned in closer to get a better view and Jean bit her lip in anticipation.

She came closer to him, so that he could feel her breath on his face. But before she got close enough, she spoke.

"Keep the money." She said, pushing herself off of the ground and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Logan watched her leave and turned back to the Cajun, who was busy sorting his money.

"Damn." He said. "Disappointed, Gumbo?"

"Hmm?" He asked, taking a cigarette from his pocket and placing it in his mouth. "Nah." He answered, examining a dollar bill and straightening it out on his knee. "I knew she wouldn't do it. But like I said; win win sit'ation."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Theresa walked out into the halls, not knowing that it was well past curfew. She immediately went into the bathroom, all the while mentally kicking herself for not taking Remy's deal.

"A hundred and four dollars. A hundred and four fucking dollars!" She said to herself. She knew she was trying to keep the subject on the money, when she knew she was _really_ mad about not taking the chance to kiss him.

_You know you wanted to. _She told herself. _Yeah, I know. _She answered herself. _But he knew it too. That's what I HATE about him! He knows that I'm attracted to him. I can't do it. It would just give him the satisfaction of knowing it. Nope. Damn, I really need that money though, I'm dead broke. Ok. I'll do it. But just a peck. Nothing longer than 2 seconds. I don't like him, it's just physical. It shouldn't be that hard. Just a quick, simple kiss. _

She took a breath to calm herself. _Okay, here I go._

She stepped out of the bathroom only to end up almost running right into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said instantly. She looked up to see that it was Rogue, whom she had heard was Remy's ex-girlfriend.

"Oh it's alright, sugah." She said, brushing herself off. "But Ah've been meanin' to ask you somethin'." She said in her southern bell accent.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you like Remy? Ah mean, Ah saw yall dancin earliyah and Ah just tho--

"No! No, he just asked me to dance with him, that is _all._ I don't like him." She wondered for a split second if she was telling this to Rogue or to herself.

"Alright, well that's all Ah wanted to know. Ah guess Ah'll see ya latah." She smiled and left to where she had been going before. Theresa spun around to see her receding form.

"Wierd." She said before going off to look for the Cajun.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Uhh...I hope you don't plan on smokin that in _here._" Storm said. Remy chuckled, folding the rest of his money and putting it in his sweat pants pocket.

"Course no', chérie." He said, standing. "Remy knows his Stormy don' like de smoke. He go outside." With that he headed to the door and left.

"You know, I think I should be going to bed, 'Ro. I'm tired, 'specially after seein' Scottie naked." She giggled as she and Scott got up and headed to the door.

"Oh hardy-har-har THAT DIDN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" He yelled. 'Ro laughed.

"Ok. 'Night!" She said.

Not three seconds later did Theresa poke her head in the door.

"Where's everybody?" She asked.

"He's outside smokin'." 'Ro smiled.

"Shut up." Theresa said before closing the door again to go look for Remy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Theresa went through the kitchen and exited the side door of the mansion, figureing Remy wouldn't be outside the front of the school. Just like she predicted, there he was to her left, flipping the collar to his trench coat up and lighting the cigarette in his mouth.

He took a drag on it and blew the smoke out through his nostrils. "Lookin' fo' me, chere?"

"What makes you think that?" She asked, all of a sudden wishing she had bought a jacket as well. He turned and looked at her. "Jus' a guess." He said innocently. She nodded and started playing with her fingers, while silence took them.

"I know yo' mus' be freezin, 'Reesey." He said out of nowhere. She looked over at Remy, who was now walking over to her.

"Yeah, a little." She lied. He grinned and took off his coat, and held it open behind her. He chuckled when she, with out any hesitance, slid her arms inside of it and pulled it close around her. Again there was silence.

"You know, you never showed me what your power was...from this morning." She said.

"You wanna see what I can do?" He asked. She nodded. He looked around on the ground to find any random object he could use to demonstrate his mutation. He did find one: a bottle cap.

"Watch." He said, before he flung the small cap into a distant tree. Theresa watched as it exploded against the trunk, sending a cloud of smoke in the air.

"I got some sorta energy inside me. An' I can pass it through otha' things by chargin' 'em. Like that."

"Wow." She said. And once again, the silence followed.

Remy took another drag on his cigarette. "You come out here t'ask me somethin', chere?" He finally asked.

"...Yeah, I did."

"Then can y'hurry up an' ask me? I don' like dis whole quiet thing. 'Cept fo' when I'm playin' cards."

She sighed. _Well, you would'a had to have asked him sooner or later._ "You still willin' to split that money?"

Remy smiled to himself. "You know the deal, chere." He said, putting out the cigarette. She rolled her eyes, but Gambit saw the faint grin on her face as she came closer to him. She closed her eyes as Remy used his forefinger to lift her chin higher before meeting her glossy lips with his own. It lasted only a moment before Theresa pulled away, thankful that she had kept her promise that she had made to herself.

"See? No' so bad, huh?" He said softly. He could tell she was blushing, even though her skin tone hid it.

"I guess not."

"Uh huh...but another try couldn't hurt, non?" He said, Theresa didn't even have a chance to reply before he pulled her up to him by her waist and captured her lips with his own once again. When he pulled away Theresa's eyes were still closed, and when they finally managed to flutter open, he was gone. She stood there, gently biting her lip, trying to remember every detail of it. Or if it really happened.

She sighed and pulled the coat closer around her. It smelled like him. She knew then and there; it was official. She had a crush on Remy LeBeau. And she would never forget what had happened, but she would never let him know about it. She felt a lump in her skirt pocket and looked in it. 104 dollars. She traced a finger across her bottom lip.

It was almost the exact definition of the perfect kiss: soft and smooth; not rough but still deep, and the perfect amount of time. 3 Mississippi seconds. It was...electrical.

_**Whoo! There's chapter...umm...whatever! I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did! And I've decided to add a NEW pairing! It will be Kurt and another OC so watch out for it within the next few chapters! But please don't forget to review please, please, please! I love you guys and good night!**_


	7. Check It!

_**A/N: Good News everyone! I've decided to make another chapter, don't worry I was gonna do it anyway, I just needed something to say for my author's note. Anyways I've decided to cut the weekend short, and just do this chapter as the day before school starts. So here it is! Chapter 7, Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Marvel's characters, including the X-Men, but Theresa, Diamond and Ruby are mine!

**Summary: **The Xmen are in high school! Characters include: Remy/Gambit, Ororo/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Jean/Phoenix/Marvel Girl, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Bobby/Iceman, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast. Plus some OC's!

**Parings: **Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages: **Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

" 'Reese. _'Reesa! THERESA!_" 'Ro shook the mutant out of her peaceful slumber. She looked over her shoulder with her eyes squinted from the light, to see who had disturbed her. Seeing that it was Storm, she turned back over and threw the covers over her head. When Ororo shook her again even harder, she finally sat up, clearly annoyed.

"Bitch, what do you want?" She snapped. 'Ro responded with a perky smile, that made her even more ticked.

"Get up, we're going to the mall." She said, skipping merrily out of the room. Theresa exhaled deeply and sat at her bed with her eyes closed for a good while before getting up and grabbing a towel, and toothbrush from her bags, which she had yet to unpack, for a quick shower before they left.

"I'ma hate to see what these people act like durin' school tomorrow." She mumbled to herself before going off the the girls' bathroom.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Theresa came back into the room with her towel wrapped around her and looked into the mirror that Ororo had against the dresser she kept her clothes in, immediately cursing herself for forgetting to wear a shower cap, which caused her hair to draw up into messy curls and crimps.

"_Damn it!_" She seethed. She fingered through her hair to see how much damage she had done, until Storm busted into the room.

"You're naked!" She said. "_Why _are you still naked? Hurry up, everyone's downstairs waiting for you!" She said before exiting once again.

"Yeah, shut up." Theresa murmured. Taking her attention away from her hair, she went back to her bags to search for something to wear.

She did have some trouble searching through her things to find something to wear in January in New York, after all she was from Orlando, but after finding something nice to wear she put it on quickly and checked herself out in the mirror again.

She thought she looked pretty nice. She wore a black, long sleeved shirt that hugged her curves nicely with buttons down the chest for cleavage; very dark jeans, open toed black heels and large silver hoop earrings. Not thinking that this would be enough for the cold outside she looked in her bags again and found a black scarf, which she threw around her neck.

Now that she was dressed, her mind went back to her hair, which she quickly put some moisturizer in to make it look presentable. She played with it for a minute and winked at reflection. Sometimes it was cute to go natural.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Reese finally made her way down the stairs to find Jean sitting on the couch, 'Ro sitting on the step to the fire place, and the boys each sitting in their own chair.

"You look _nice_, chere." Remy said.

"All day, everyday." She answered. "So, yall ready to go?"

"_No._" Everyone answered in unison, sending dark looks in 'Ro's direction. Theresa figured she had woken them pretty early as well.

"Why not?" She asked, looking at Storm.

"Apparently, we're not allowed to leave the mansion 'till twelve." She said in a 'it wasn't my fault' voice. Theresa sat on the arm of the couch Jean was on and looked around, pulling off her scarf.

"Well it's eleven forty-five. What ch'yall plan on doin' for 15 minutes?"

"...We could play a game?" Jean suggested. Theresa jumped up.

"Oh! I know a game, I used to play it all the time with my cousin."

"What is it?" Scott asked, looking as bored as ever.

"Ok, it's called "Check it." It's a freestyle game." She said. Logan blew a raspberry.

"Count me out. I can dance, but rap? _Hell_ no." He said. Theresa snarled at him and turned to everyone else.

"It goes like this. I'll say the chorus, cause I'm the only one who knows it, and then someone has to make up a verse. It has to be about food, and it can only be two lines. No more, no less. Then I say the chorus again, and the next person goes. Got it?" When everyone nodded, Theresa smiled and continued.

"Alright, well the beat goes like this." She said stomping and clapping a pretty simple beat. She looked around to everyone to see if they understood it, and she spun around when she heard Remy start beat-boxing the beat. She looked at him for the longest time, amazed at the fact that he could do it, but then went back to the game.

"Alright, it'll go like: Jean, Sco---

"Nope, I'm not playin' I'd rather _watch_ _you_ guys humiliate yourselves." 'Reese rolled her eyes.

"Ok, it'll go like: Jean, _'Ro,_ then me, since Remy's doin' the beat. 'Yall ready?" Jean and Storm nodded eagerly and Theresa sang the chorus.

"**Check it... check it... check it, _what?_  
Check it... check it... check it, _what?_**" She pointed at Jean to tell her to start and surprisingly, she came in on time.

"**Apple juice, orange juice, pink lemonade,  
Aquafina, grape juice, blue Powerade!**" She free-styled. She, 'Ro, and Theresa screeched and started laughing, while the boys rolled their eyes and smiled at their childishness.

"**Check it... check it... check it, _what?_  
Check it... check it... check it, _what?_**" Theresa said again, pointing at Storm.

"**Coca Cola, 7up, maybe a Sprite  
drink whatever you want whenever you like!**" She said, they all screamed again and continued.

"**Check it... check it... check it, _what?_  
Check it... check it... check it, _what?_  
Chicken casserole with a side of green beans,  
Pizza topped off with a scoop of ice- cream!**" Theresa rapped. Remy stopped beating and everyone bursted out laughing. They could play this game for hours, and it would still be hilarious to them.

"Come on, Scott, you scurred or somethin'?" Ororo said, challenging him. He smirked.

"Scared? Alright, come on I got somethin' for you."

"Let's go then!" Remy started the beat up again and Jean and Theresa took the chorus so Scott and Storm could rap without interruption.

"**Check it... check it... check it, _what?_  
Check it... check it... check it, _what?_**" They chanted together.

"**Watermelon, collard greens, dipped in cheese,  
Put 'em all together and let it freeze!**" Storm said. Scott nodded coolly while the beat went on.

"**Check it... check it... check it, _what?_  
Check it... check it... check it, _what?_**"

"**You can go on and rap about food until you drop,  
But we all know, nothin' tastes as sweet as the Cyclops.**" He free-styled like it was nothing. Everyone stopped and started 'OOOOOO'ing. Even Remy had to stop beating, he was so surprised.

"Come on, Remy, it's your turn!" Jean said.

"Oh yeah, you and 'Reese need to have a battle!" 'Ro chimed in. Remy smirked.

"What do yo' say, chere? Willin' ta go 'gainst Remy once again?" He asked, standing up and getting in Theresa's face.

"You know it!" She said, stepping even closer.

"Ah ain't rappin' 'bout food, chere. 'Dis be you an' me." He said.

"You just _want_ me to win don't you. Ok, you go first."

"Your funeral." He said, mocking what she had said two nights ago.

"Start the beat!" Scott took Remy's place and started beat-boxing. He wasn't quite as good as it, but at least he could keep the rhythm.

"**Check it... check it... check it _what?_  
Check it... check it... check it, _what?_**"

"**You can't beat me at cards and you can't beat me in a rap  
and you know you my girl, so let's just leave it at that.**" Theresa's eyes narrowed at him, and he knew it had gotten serious.

"**Check it... check it... check it _what?_  
Check it... check it... check it, _what?_**"

"**I ain't ya girl, or ya chere, you just think you the shit,  
Just admit it Frenchie boy, you can't handle all o' this!**"

''OH! Remy you just gonna let her say that, man?" Scott said.

"**Check it... check it... check it _what?_  
Check it... check it... check it, _what?_**"

"**Girl you wish for me, more than you do fortune or fame,  
I guarantee by tonight, I'll have you screamin' my name.**"

"Oh hell no, KICK HIS ASS 'REESE!" 'Ro yelled.

"**Check it... check it... check it _what?_  
Check it... check it... check it, _what?_**"

"**Boy, you wish that you could have me screamin' yo' name  
But ain't no way it's gonna happen, you just too lame  
And I know you want it, cause you ain't the only one,  
Any man will give his right arm just ta have some  
Ask anyone around here, cause they can see,  
That I ain't the one who want you, you the one who want me  
One night with The VooDoo Doll, and believe me it'll show,  
I'll have you on hands and knees beggin on the flo'  
Cause this candy's so sweet, and pretty soon you'll know  
I'll have you crawlin back, like a beggar, pleadin' for more!**"

"DAAAAMN!" 'Ro yelled, jumping up and doing some random handshake with Theresa, while Jean was 'whooping' to everyone.

"That's MY gurl!" Storm shouted, throwing up fake gang signs. Logan and Scott couldn't stop laughing.

"What you gotta say now, Remy?" Theresa asked. Remy stood there shaking his hand.

"Nothin'. You jus' got lucky. AND you cheated." He said.

"Yeah, she did." Logan added.

"No she didn't!" 'Ro said.

"Yes she did. You said no more than two lines." Scott interjected. Theresa looked at him skeptically.

"Boy, rules don't apply. You heard Remy, it was jus' between me and him!" She said. Scott threw his hands up.

"Whatever...Hey, who's The Voodoo Doll, anyway?" He asked.

"_Me._" Theresa answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can control other people's movements, _remember?_"

"I thought we was supposed ta be goin' to the mall." Logan said out of nowhere, looking at his watch. "It's twelve ten."

"Well then dang, let's go!" 'Ro said jumpily, grabbing her jacket and heading towards the door followed by Jean, Logan and Scott.

Theresa threw her scarf around her neck, and was about to follow them, but she rolled her eyes when Remy grabbed her hand, holding her back.

"Y'know, all dat don' mean nottin, 'Reesy. Y'still ma chérie." He said, pulling her close to him by her waist. She looked at him like he was crazy, her eyes almost bulging.

"What makes you think I _wanna_ be yo' Sherry?" She said. He shrugged, smiling.

"You haven' pulled away." He answered. He chuckled when she, too, realized this and pushed him away from her.

"I'm so glad we reached this new level, chere. Jus' wait 'till Ah tell everyone 'bout last night."

"You better _not_ tell nobody 'bout that!" She warned. He raised an eyebrow, that smirk of his still glued on his face.

"Why? Whatchya gonna do 'bout it?" He asked. She narrowed her eyes, and he took off running.

"Hey guys, guess what happened!" He yelled. Theresa jumped and tried pathetically to run after him.

"Stoooop! Don't, Remy, I can't run in these sho-hoo-hoooes!" She whined. He stopped and turned to her, laughing as she slid her feet quickly, trying to run after him.

"Don' worry, chere, Ah won' tell no one." He said, putting an arm around her shoulder as she finally caught up to him and they continued to the car.

"Hey..." He said quietly. "Is all dat stuff you said...'bout tha candy? Is dat true?" Theresa turned to him, giving a look that said 'boy, if you don't shut up.'

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. He said, taking his arm from around her shoulder and putting it in his pocket. "Soo...did you get turned on when you saw me nekked?" She rolled her eyes, sighing aggravated and starting to walk faster, which caused him to snicker.

She kept ahead of him at a quick pace, rolling her eyes whenever he felt his eyes on her back.

"I jus' looove de way you switch yo' hips when you wawk, chere. _Mon dieu _dem hips o' yours..." He trailed off.

"SHUT UP, CAJUN! GOODNESS, I CAN'T _STAND _YOU!" She shouted to him, only making him laugh harder. "ARRGHH!" She said as she stormed off to Scott's car. All the while thinking:

_Goodness, I freaking LOVE him!_

_**OK, there's the next chapter for you! Also another one of my favorites. Please forgive, me though, I'm trying my hardest to make the chapters longer, but it just doesn't really seem to be working. Don't forget to Review!**_


	8. Shoppin' is a Trip!

_**A/N: Hello everyone! More good news, and somewhat bad news. The good news is...HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER! Bad news...softball is here! Which means, it'll take a little longer for updates, but I'll do the best I can!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Marvel's characters, including the X-Men, but Theresa, Diamond and Ruby are mine!

**Summary: **The Xmen are in high school! Characters include: Remy/Gambit, Ororo/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Jean/Phoenix/Marvel Girl, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Bobby/Iceman, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast. Plus some OC's!

**Parings: **Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages: **Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

"Whoa, it's even bigger on the inside." Theresa said to herself, looking around at the large mall complex. It was everything that a mall should be. Large, tall, wide, stores practically stacked on top of each other. Lights and noises everywhere, faint jazz music in the background, elevators and escalators, dark blue marble floors. The place was had at least three stories. But something didn't seem right about it.

"Where the hell are all the people?" 'Reese asked. She didn't even notice that she had stopped in her tracks to take in her surroundings. Remy spun around when he heard her voice and walked back to her, grabbing her by the waist and catching up with the others.

"No' many people in de mall dis early, chere. Dat's de way Stormy like it."

"Yep!" 'Ro said from ahead of them. "We can't go any later, cause that's when all the little kids come in here and crowd the place up with their friends, thinkin' they cool and stuff. But this early? There's only old people and toddlers. So we can get our shoppin' done quicker!"

"Uh huh..." Theresa said, not really paying attention. She looked around. Storm was right for the most part, there were elderly people walking slowly around, not really buying anything, and middle aged parents with their little kids looking around and window shopping. One particular couple caught her attention; a young woman, about 28 or 29, her husband, and their child, who were just walking around, until the woman looked over at the young mutants and her jaw almost dropped to the ground. Quickly, she poked her husband, trying to remain unnoticed, and told him to look in their direction.

She wondered to herself why they were staring in such a manner, then when she got a good look at her friends, she could see why. The six of them walking around together, dressed like they were; they looked like super models just walking around the mall. And what was even more creepy was the fact that every pair seemed to be matching.

Storm wore a sky-blue, curve-flaunting turtle neck dress that stopped at about mid thigh, and light blue wrap around stilettos with her hair flowing in a low ponytail; while Logan wore a long sleeved white shirt with a blue, short sleeved shirt over it.

Jean wore her hair up in a curled ponytail, a sleeveless dark blue turtle neck, a leather jacket, a jean skirt that stopped below her knees, and ankle high heeled boots, and Scott wore the school's deep navy sweater.

Theresa wore what she put on this morning, while Remy was wearing a cream colored turtle neck sweater, black dress pants, and his black trench coat. He also wore his shades to hide his eye color.

_Oh my goodness, he is so fine. _She thought to herself. _And you know what? _The other part of her said. _All you have to do is tell him that you want him...and he is aaall yours. _She shook her head violently to get the thoughts out.

"Y'okay, chérie?" Remy asked, pulling her a little closer to him. She nodded and they continued walking, listening to the conversation in front of them between 'Ro and Scott.

"So...Storm..." Scott said, a grin clearly visible on his face. "How did it feel to be beat by a white boy?"

"The same way it'll feel when I shove a lightnin' bolt up your ass." She answered. Scott came to a stop, causing the others to do the same.

"Hey, hey, _hey._" He said, putting his hands up. "If you can't handle the skills, I completely understand." He said, Ororo's jaw dropped. She pulled Jean by the shirt in front of her.

"OOH you are sooo lucky she's holdin' me back!" She said, staying behind her. Logan laughed and Jean looked at her best friend like she was crazy.

"Uhh...'Ro, can I have my arm please?" She finally said. Storm released her and they continued through the mall.

They continued walking, no one really saying anything except for Scott and Storm having continuous rematches and Scott always winning, and Jean and Logan laughing at them. Remy and Theresa stayed quiet for the most part, Theresa still looking around, wondering how anyone could find their way around the huge building, and Remy trying to figure out why she hadn't snatched his arm from around her and slapped him in the face. He was just about to ask her himself, but something to his left caught his eye.

He stopped abruptly, while his eyes narrowed at it. One of the things he hated most in the world. Even more than The Wiggles. A Clown. He stood there, about 14 yards away, blowing up and handing out balloons to little children. Remy growled to himself just looking at the creature. Curly bright blue hair scattered on his head, a neon green clown jumpsuit, a white face with dramatic make-up, big yellow shoes, and a shiny red nose. But the worst thing about it; the thing that made The Cajun want to strangle him, was when he walked. Every time he took a step, his big floppy shoes would squeak. _Squea-ky, Squea-ky._

"Bâtard." He swore in his native tongue lowly. He turned down the corner the clown was in and quickly went into the nearest store, pulling Theresa with him.

"Uuhh...Remy?" Theresa stood there, confused, watching Remy poking his head out of the doorway and then snatch himself back in. "What _exactly_ are you doing? And why are we in here?" She asked, looking around in the _Gab _store, which she was sure he knew was way out of both of their price-ranges.

"Dat...Chere! Come 'ere. Look at dat _abruti_." He told her. She walked up to where he was and looked out of the doorway while Remy placed his back firmly against the wall.

"I don't see a moron...there's just a clown." She asked, turning back to him.

"_Exactement_." He said. 'Reese stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"The _clown_?" She asked monotone, with her arms folded across her chest.

"Oui." He said, pushing her back and looking outside again. "Look at him...dat _fils d'une chienne. _And he's got kids wit him too." He said, glaring at the bright, neon monster.

"He's_ giving them balloons._" She told him, looking at him unbelievably.

"Dat's what it may seem like _now_, 'Reesey, chere." He said in a serious tone. "We gotta do somet'in'."

Theresa put her hands on her hip, looking at the Cajun like he had lost his mind.

"Are you _crazy!" _She asked sincerely.

"Chere," He said, pushing her against the wall by her shoulders. "Are y'gonna help me, or is Remy in dis alone?"

"_You..._" She answered, gently taking his hands away from her shoulders. "Are psycho..._but_...I do wanna see where you go with this." She sighed, seeing that Remy was again looking outside at the clown.

"O-_kay_, I'll help." She finally said. Remy turned to her and grinned.

"Okay, here's de plan..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I can't believe this." Theresa said more to herself than to Remy. They both were crouched down in one of the many fake shrub plants that surrounded the food court, while Gambit zoned out the area so their mission could be carried out. "I cannot _believe _this! Remind me why I did agreed to do this in the first place?"

"Because you---" He stopped when he saw a little blond-headed boy come up to the plant.

"Why you hiding in that bush?" He said in a tiny voice. They both sighed, relieved when the boy's mother came and scooped him up.

"Sebastian, I told you, don't walk away when mommy's doing something! You know that's..." Her voice trailed off.

"Focus, chere! We got a mission ta do, 'member?"

"_Focus! _We're hiding in a damn bush tryin' to sabotage some dumb clown!"

"Okay...looks clear. Let's go." He said, popping up from behind the fake plant. Theresa rolled her eyes. He hadn't listened to a word she had said.

Theresa saw Remy get into his position behind the Clown's balloon cart and she walked up to the clown, smiling warmly.

"Why hello there, little girl!" He said in his goofy, overly enthusiastic voice. "Would you like a balloon from Poppo the Clown?"

"No, thank you. I was actually wondering where you got your clowning degree?" She asked sincerely. She looked slightly beyond the clown, seeing Remy pull out a small pocket knife and flip it open.

"Why I'd love to, young lady! It's always just a kick to meet an aspiring clownette!" He said, jumping up and kicking his feet together. "Well I started out at the Clowning University in Utah, and then..." Theresa tuned him out, looking behind him again to see Remy pulling the knife up, and swiftly cutting all of the strings holding the balloons down, sending them floating to the ceiling.

Poppo, seeing that something had caught the young girl's eye, turned to see what exactly what was so interesting.

His eyes widened and he cried out when he saw his precious balloons slowly drifting away from him.

"No!" He said, reaching upwards. He looked around to see who had caused this catastrophe, and saw Remy there, looking up, satisfied with his work.

"YOU!" Poppo gasped.

"Now!" Remy seethed to Theresa, ducking so that the clown's full attention would be on him. 'Reese grabbed the tube that the Clown used to fill the balloons with helium and put it up the ankle of his pants. Poppo looked behind him when he felt something cold on his shin, and saw Theresa turn the knob all the way on, making his entire jumpsuit inflate.

It blew up instantly like an air bag, blocking his vision. He swatted the air, trying to get the helium out, only to end up falling backwards and knocking his own cart over. Remy jumped over him, jogging up beside 'Reese, and turned to look at the fallen Poppo, who was now grunting and cursing, trying to get himself up off of the ground, and the air out of his suit.

"Ha ! La victoire est la mienne !" Remy said loudly. "Take y'technicolored ass back to de circus, Bozo." He spit at the ground before him and they both watched the clown struggle on the ground.

"Man...Remy, he might be hurt. I think we should help him." Theresa said, full of remorse. Just then Poppo sat up, his blue hair scattered messily all over his head. With the helium dispenser empty, his jumpsuit finally went down.

"Do you see this shoe?" He said, pointing at the overly sized, yellow object. "When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna shove it soo far up your ass, you'll be squeakin' out of your nose!" Theresa almost laughed; he was still using that goofy, clown voice. Remy turned to her.

"Really, chere? 'Cause I think we should get de hell outta here." They backed away slowly as the clown slowly rose, and Remy, knowing Theresa couldn't run fast at all in her shoes, grabbed her by the wrist and took off as fast as he could manage, with the clown but a few feet behind them, his shoes squeaking quickly as he ran after the two mutants.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Jean,...sweetheart...do you r_eally_ think this suits me?" Scott called to Jean as he stepped out of the fitting room in the smallish store. "I mean...I don't think purple is really my color." He pulled the hem of the violet collard shirt, looking at it disapprovingly.

"What do you mean? It looks fine! Just ask 'Ro and Logan." She said as she saw the two coming to join them from the other side of the store.

"Ha! Look at the Barney reject." Logan chuckled as he was Scott standing outside of the dressing room.

"Uh, yeah, what exactly made you deem it necessary to get that?" Ororo asked. "Men wear pink, not purple Scott."

"It was HER!" He whispered, pointing at Jean, who had picked something else out for him.

"Oh! Try these on, sweety." She said, handing him a pair of light green flare bottoms. "They'll go perfect! _And_ they're glow in the dark!"

Scott slowly took the pants away from Jean and looked at them reluctantly. He swallowed. "Sure." He said. Jean smiled at him, blowing him a kiss and going off to find something else for him.

"Help me." He mouthed before stepping back into the dressing room. Storm looked at him apologetically as he closed the door.

"This is gonna be priceless." Logan sniggered. 'Ro elbowed him in the stomach; She felt sorry for Scott, but in a way, it was amusing to watch. It took a while, but finally Scott came back out, and Logan almost fell over laughing while Ororo's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened. Jean hadn't gotten him flares, she had gotten him bell-bottoms. And they were, to say the least, skin tight on him. They looked almost painful on Scott; he kept fidgeting and trying to pull the pants lower so he could ease the pressure.

"Yo, Jeannie! He's ready!" Logan called to her. Storm kicked him in the shin and he kept laughing.

"What?" He chuckled. Jean came up with her face beaming.

"Oooo, you look so cute! Turn around so I can see your toosh!" She said. Scott stood there with his head down. He couldn't believe his girlfriend actually believed that he would wear something like this in public. Or anywhere for that matter. But, he did as he was told, turning around quickly so that he could get it over with.

"You know what? This is what I get for being so submissive." He said to no one in particular. Jean scoffed.

"Scott, you are _not_ submissive."

"Yes, honey." He answered. Jean smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Okay, now try this on with it." She said, handing him a green pimp's hat. Scott tucked his lips in, giving a look that said 'why me?' and was about to put it on, when Ororo spoke up.

"Uh, Scott? Why don't you tell Jean how you _really_ feel about that outfit?"

"Yeah, Scooter. Tell her how much you love it." Logan chuckled. Scott shot him a look so evil that he stopped for a second, but it wasn't long before he started up again.

"...Is there somethin' you wanna say, Scott?" Jean asked, confusedly. "You don't like it?"

"No, no, no, honey!" He answered quickly. "I think it's...nice...in it's own, unique way. I mean, it's really...it's really uh... _please _don't make me wear it." He finally begged.

"Hey," Logan said out of nowhere. "Where are 'Reese and Gumbo?" 'Ro blew a raspberry.

"Where do you think?" She said.

"Like you know."

"I have an idea."

"Well then, where are they, smart ass?" Logan asked. Just then they all turned when screaming from down the massive hallway.

"oh gosh, he'S-- THROWING WAT--er balloons!" Her voice elevated and decreased as her and Remy flew past the store. The four mutants looked at each other absolutely clueless.

"Hey...what's that squeaking noise?" Scott asked. Jean looked out of the doorway to see what looked like a disgruntled clown heading their way.

"I think it's Poppo." Jean answered as he passed by them, his shoes squeaking like crazy.

"I'm gonna get you two!" He yelled wackily. Jean walked out of the store, watching the clown run after her friends.

They all stood there for what seemed like 3 minutes in silence, trying to comprehend what they had just seen.

"...Now how the hell do you think that happened." 'Ro finally broke the quiet.

"Well, why don't you ask them, cause here they come." Jean said, still outside of the store. She gestured to Theresa and the Cajun to come inside the store before the clown could catch them.

Everyone took a step back as they finally came to a stop in front of them, panting heavily, with the bottoms of their pants soaked.

"I didn't know clowns could run dat fas'." Remy gasped.

"Here he comes." Logan said, hearing the squeaks of Poppo's shoes before anyone else could.

"Shit!" Remy seethed. He looked around quickly for somewhere to hide and snatched Theresa by the arm, hiding her along with himself, in one of the vacant dressing rooms.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Oh gosh that was close." Theresa sighed. Remy grinned.

"Oui." He agreed, getting dangerously close and placing his hand against the wall above her. "It _could_ get closer, chere."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"OW!" Jean, Scott, 'Ro, and Logan all turned when they heard Remy shout from inside the dressing room. Not two seconds after did he burst through the door and land on the ground flat on his face.

Scott shook his head. "I don't even wanna know." Remy pushed himself up on his elbows.

"I know you ain't talkin' homme. What de hell is dat you got on?"

"IT WAS _JEAN_!"

"Hey, 'Reese, where ya goin'?" Logan called after Theresa who was heading straight towards the door.

"I can't deal with yall's crazy asses anymore." She laughed. "I'll be in the food court." She said, leaving the store. About five seconds passed before she came back.

"Where the hell is the food court?"

_**Hello, everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, I didn't really have time to read this one over so I don't really know if I like it or not, but hopefully you did! Anywayz, the next chapter they WILL be in school so the new OC will be appearing and there will be even MORE love in the air! Peace! )**_


	9. First Period!

_**A/N: Alright, I'm really sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I had to take a series of tests this week. sigh F-Cat sucks ass. But here's chapter 9 I think. Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Marvel's characters, including the X-Men, but Theresa, Diamond and Ruby are mine!

**Summary: **The Xmen are in high school! Characters include: Remy/Gambit, Ororo/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Jean/Phoenix/Marvel Girl, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Bobby/Iceman, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast. Plus some OC's!

**Parings: **Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages: **Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

_**Early Morning...5:44:20 to be exact...**_

Storm and Theresa lay asleep in their beds across from each other, their breaths barely audible they were so deep in their dreams. Little did they know that they would only be peacefully slumbering for a few more seconds.

They both jumped slightly when they heard the radio come on, blasting **So Sick** so that they instantly awoke.

'Ro pushed the covers off of her and stretched as she turned down the radio. She walked over to the window and threw open the curtains, admiring the glowing blue sky.

"**Why can't I turn off the radio**The little box sang. Theresa threw a pillow over her head.

"Turn off the damn radio!" She grumbled. Storm smiled.

"Wake up, 'Reese. School starts in 2 hours." She said loud enough so she could hear and throwing the pillow off of her head. Theresa sighed, realizing that she was right. She sat up slowly, almost zombie-like and pushed the sheets away from her.

"You wake up an 2 hours early?" She said, standing and rubbing her eyes, ridding herself of sleep.

"I _have_ to. I mean, to get _completely _ready, yeah." She said, walking into the small, half bathroom they had in their room. When Theresa heard 'Ro turn on the sink, she knelt down and searched through her bags for her toothbrush, which she found and joined Ororo in brushing her teeth. Taking the tube of toothpaste from Storm once she was done, she squirted a good amount on her red brush and began to work up a good foam.

They spent a while there quietly, listening to the radio until Theresa heard Storm giggle.

"What'sh sho funny?" She tried to say with a mouth full of minty fizz. 'Ro spat and rinsed out her brush, Theresa doing the same soon after.

"**I'm so sick of tea-cher's**," 'Ro sang, "**So tired of work**." Theresa smiled and jumped in.

"**So sick of 'No less than 800 words**." They both giggled.

"**Said I'm so sick of tak-in' tests and surveys**." Ororo sang.

"**So why can I just sle-ep in today**?" They both started laughing and began to search for something to wear.

"Hey, jus' to let you know, you might wanna dress down today. Durin' winter time around here they turn the heat on full blast."

"Spanks." She replied. 'Ro raised her eyebrow at the strange way she said 'thank you' and held up her outfit.

"Hey, what do you think?" She asked, holding the clothes up to her. Theresa squinted at the outfit to see closer. Storm held up a sheer, tight long-sleeved pink shirt, that had buttons down the chest so she could flaunt her clevage, a small white tank that she would wear under it, and light blue jeans with pink seams.

"That. is. cute! I give it a 9." 'Ro smiled and laid her clothes out neatly on the bed. "Ok now, what about this?" 'Reese asked, holding up her outfit for the day. A brown halter top, a short white, long sleeved jean jacket that stopped just below the chest, and a white jean skirt that went with it.

"What shoes are you wearin' with that?" She asked.

"Brown flip-flops."

"Perfect!"

"Then let's hit the showers." Theresa said, throwing her clothes on the bed and digging through her bags, this time not forgetting to bring her shower cap.

"Hey wait a second." 'Ro said as she stopped in front of Logan and Remy's door. Theresa turned and walked back to her, asking why she was in front of their room.

"I have to wake them up every morning. They'll be asleep 'till third period if I don't." With that she banged on the door with her fist, then opened it, switching the light on in their room.

"Alright you two. Wake up. NOW." They both winced at the brightness of the light. Logan grumbled.

"Turn the light ooooff!" Remy whined, pulling the sheets over his head in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Wake up, Remy. You two Logan. And if you're not up when I get back then I'll _make_ you get up." She said, closing the door back. "Okay we can go." They began to walk again.

"...Okaaay..." Theresa said as they continued down the hallway to the girls' bathroom.

"Hey uhh...Theresa..." 'Ro smiled, looking at the ground.

"What?" She asked slowly, looking at her confused.

"I know what happened. Y'know, with you and Remy the other night." She said. As much as she wanted to slap a hand over her mouth and make her swear not to tell anyone, 'Reese kept cool as best as she could.

"Whatever...if I knew what you were talkin' about I'd probl'y have a response."

"Don't play dumb, dude. He told me aaall about it."

"_WHAT?_" Theresa yelled, turning and starting to go back to his and Logan's room. 'Ro laughed and grabbed her arm.

"I knew it! Remy didn't tell me anything, but I _knew_ something happened! Now you _better_ tell me what happened." She said.

"How do you even know anything happened?" Storm rolled her eyes.

"You came in the room all dreamy lookin' in _his _coat, _and_ fell asleep in it. Duh. Now tell me." Theresa sighed, knowing that she had been found out.

_Well, there's no escaping now..._

"Do you **swear** you won't tell Jean?" 'Ro grinned.

"Yes. Now will you tell me?" Theresa rolled her eyes and began the tale. They both went into the room, 'Ro holding the door open for Theresa while she told her the story.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I knew it." 'Ro said as they came out of the girls' bathroom, steam billowing from the doors. "_How_ did I know?" Theresa rolled her eyes.

"You act like I did it just to kiss him. Did the 104 dollars part just fly over your head? It doesn't even matter. I'm not talkin' to his ass today." Storm smiled as they walked back to their room.

"Why, 'cause he got yall banned from the mall?" She snickered. Theresa shot her daggers for eyes.

"Uh..._yeah?_" She said like it was obvious as they came back to their room. She dropped her towel from around her onto the ground and began to get dressed. "I don't even know why I chose to get involved in his...sick childhood fantasy. I didn't even get to see any clothes. 'Cept for in the _Gab._ And half the folks I know can barely afford to walk through the door of that damn place."

"Did you ever get your schedule from Beast?" Storm asked, adjusting her bra in the mirror over her dresser. Theresa looked up from applying lotion to her legs and feet. "Umm, yeah. It should be right in front of you." She said nodding to Ororo's drawer. 'Ro sighed when she saw that it was, indeed, right in front of her face, and picked it up. When she smirked at the little piece of paper, 'Reese knew it wasn't going to be good news for her.

"Well, you got your first period _and_ homeroom with Remy." She said. 'Reese collapsed onto the bed with her eyes to the ceiling. 'Ro looked at her confusedly, while pulling up her pants.

"Oh merciful Neptune." Storm opened her mouth to ask, but didn't even bother, turning back to Theresa's schedule.

"You have second with Jean and Kurt, third with Logan and and Rogue, and fourth with me and Scott! Then there's your electives. You have gym with all of us, French with Logan and Remy, and self defense with Scott."

"Well, at least I got all my classes with people I know." She shrugged, placing her size 7 sandals on her feet.

"Yeah, and I'll show you where they are, so you'll be set. Do you have your school stuff, you know, supplies?" She asked, pulling her white tank and then her pink shirt over her head.

"Yep. Don't worry 'bout it, dang. I've been to school before, dude." She answered, flipping her hair out from inside of her jacket. They both looked at themselves in the mirror. Theresa puckered her lips while she applied her root beer lip-gloss, and 'Ro did the same as she put on her bubble-gum wet gloss.

" 'Reese?" Ororo called as Theresa misted herself with her vanilla body spray.

"Yeah?" She answered. "Where's my deodorant?" She said to herself.

"If I ask you somethin', would you answer honestly?" putting some on herself. Theresa came back to the mirror, wondering how she should style her hair.

"Depends on what the question is." She said, placing two small boxes on the dresser. She opened one, that was filled with hair accessories and took a brown hair rubber band from it.

"Well I'll ask anyway."

"Alright." She said she said, putting her hair up into a cutely sloppy, high ponytail; which she had two small bangs on either side of her forehead and few strands of hair hanging out of the back of.

"Do you like Remy? Honestly." She said. Theresa sighed, opening the other box she had, that had many numerous pairs of earrings inside.

"Why are you so interested?" She asked, putting a medium-sized pair of hoops in her lowest piercings, a smaller pair in her second piercings, and an even smaller pair in her uppermost, cartilage piercings.

"Because...I dunno. I can just sense something when yall are close I guess. And _damn_ do you think you have enough holes in your ears?" Theresa narrowed her eyes at her.

"I actually want a nose ring." She answered, closing both of the boxes and looking at herself in the mirror.

"I want a belly-button ring." 'Ro admitted. feeling on her tummy. Theresa nodded and took a silver bracelet with a butterfly locket out of her jewelry box along with a ring _and _toe ring of the same design and closed both boxes, taking them back to her suitcase.

"Remind me to unpack these after school today."

"Are you gonna answer me?" 'Ro said, leaning against the drawer, looking her straight in the eyes. Theresa looked off, biting her lip. Finally she groaned and fell back on her bed.

"al-RIGHT! I think I might like him a **_little bit_**. Are you happy?" 'Ro grinned.

"I knew it!" She squealed.

"Just don't tell him okay? I'm serious, Storm." She said. 'Ro's smile disappeared when she saw the look on Theresa's face.

"Ok. I promise I won't." Theresa smiled, silently thanking her, and came back to the dresser and sliding the ring on her finger, and the toe ring on her second toe. Storm helped her put on the bracelet.

"Thanks." She said quietly. 'Ro looked behind Theresa.

"Is that a tattoo?" She asked somewhat like a disappointed mother, seeing the tiny tattoo of a green and purple butterfly on the back of her neck, right under her hair line.

"Jealous?"

"Whatever. Get your stuff, we gotta see if the guys are up." Theresa jumped and searched through her bags. Once she found her white purse, she grabbed it, her schedule, and her clear binder, and Storm turned off the lights and closed the door as they left the room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The girls came up to Logan and Remy's door, and just as Ororo was about to knock, it swung open, and the two came out. Logan came to an abrupt stop, along with Remy behind him as they saw the two girls right in front of them.

"Hey, 'Roro." Logan said, instinctively putting an arm around her petite waist. He nodded at Theresa who watched smirking. " 'Sup 'Reese."

"Hey."

They all stood there in silence for a few seconds before they all looked up as they heard the first bell ring.

"Welp, that's our cue. We'll see ya. Cajun. 'Reese." Logan said as he and 'Ro walked off. 'Ro smiled at Theresa

"Good luck." She mouthed. As they walked off, Theresa could feel Remy's eyes on her, she looked at him with evil eyes, but apparently he didn't notice this.

"Ah, dere's m'chérie, lookin' beautiful like always." He said.

"I'm not talkin' to you. So just show me where my class is." She shot at him, beginning to walk down the dormitory hallways.

"Why no', chere? Ah, êtes-vous encore fou à moi d'hier?" He smiled. Theresa shot him a dark look.

"_Yes I am._ I am _very_ mad about what happened yesterday." She answered. Remy stepped in front of her, walking backwards so that she would be forced to look at him.

"Aww, ne soyez pas fou à moi, chere. We only banned fo' a month. Dere are othah malls, dis is New York!" He said, circling around her. She kept walking in silence and Remy decided to take the hint for now.

"We have a few classes together, chere. Yo' gonna have t'talk to me eventually." He told her. They made their way down the huge stairway and Remy continued to walk with her to their first class. He was about to say something until he saw a tiny, penny-sized tattoo of an elegant, overly elaborated butterfly.

"Nice ink, chere." He said, running his finger over it. He grinned when she flinched at his touch.

"Ah, that tickles!" She said, half annoyed.

They came into Warren's a.k.a. Angel's geometry class just as the late bell rang, and Theresa followed Remy to what she assumed what was her seat. The desks weren't desks, but small rectangular tables that sat two people each. 'Reese rolled her eyes at all of the jealous glares and quiet comments of her sitting next to Remy.

_Yeah, bitches. He's alll mine._ She smirked to herself as she took her seat. She immediately shot back up when she felt the icy touch of the chair on the back of her legs. Pulling her skirt down further, she sat back down and glanced over at Remy to see if he saw anything. Noting the smirk on his face, she instantly regretted wearing a skirt as short as this one was, and crossed her legs, which only sent her skirt a little higher, giving Remy just the view he needed of her smooth legs. She glanced at him sideways again, just wondering at all the evil thoughts and schemes running through his head. First period was definitely going to be something.

_Hmm...Remy t'ink math jus' got a bit more interestin' _He grinned to himself, pretending that he was listening to the teacher.

**Okay, there's your next chapter! The new character, Myra, created my Readerfreak10 (heey!) will be making her appearance in the next chapter! Yay! So keep reading, I hope you liked it and Don't forget to review!**


	10. Love is in the Air!

_**A/N: Hello Everyone! Sorry if this update took longer than usual! Told you bout softball season. It's a bitch! Lol Oh well, here's the next chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of Marvel's characters, including the X-Men, but Theresa, Diamond and Ruby are mine!  
_**  
Summary: **_The Xmen are in high school! Characters include: Remy/Gambit, Ororo/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Jean/Phoenix/Marvel Girl, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Bobby/Iceman, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast. Plus some OC's!  
_**  
Parings: **_Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

_**Ages: **_Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

"And once you get finished with page 325, I want you to get started on..." Theresa listened as Warren a.k.a. Angel, spoke to the class, with his back turned, writing the assignments on the board next to 1st Period. It took her by surprise how little acknowledgment new students received. He had barely even glanced at him when she walked through the door. But she probably wouldn't have cared as much, or even noticed for that matter, if he wasn't as good looking as he was. Longish blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, smooth jaw-line. But now that he had his back to the students, she could take her attention off of his handsome face and, with him wearing the tight-for-dudes-fitting jeans, turn it to his nice, defined little booty.

"Don' t'ink I don' see ya, chere." Remy said, breaking her out of her current state. Theresa turned to him slowly, looking at him questionably, even though she knew exactly what he was talking about. "I'll kill him if I have to." He said, continuing his work. She smiled; even though he said it with no emotion, she knew him well enough to know that he was joking.

"You don't have to be jealous, Remy." She said.

"Sure don'. You _my_ Reesey. Bu' _he_ don' know dat." He said, looking at Warren closely. Mentally changing the subject, he looked back over to Theresa, making an observation that he was surprised that he hadn't noticed.

"You left handed, chere?" He asked. She looked up at him with an expression that said 'here we go again'.

"Last time I checked." She answered. Remy chuckled and his eyes moved down to her legs.

_Oh, she done asked fo' it now. Reesey should'a known not ta wear nuttin like dat 'round me_.

Without thinking twice, Remy put his hand on her leg, causing Theresa to let out a small, loud scream. Theresa slapped a hand over her mouth quickly as soon as it left, hoping that no one heard her. She had no such luck.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Sanderson?" Warren turned around and looked at her with fire in his deep blue eyes. She looked at him as if she was a 3 year old who was being yelled at by her father the first time. She tried to smiled and answered with a quiet 'no sir'. He went back to writing on the board and the class went back to their business. Theresa glared at Remy with all the hatred that she could muster. She knew he was doing it on purpose, trying to get her in trouble on her first day. And he still had his hand on her leg, trailing it from up her thigh to her knee, where he stopped and, knowing that it is a very sensitive place for girls, squeezed it. He smiled when she bit her lip to keep from screaming again and banged her leg against the table so that he would be forced to remove his hand. He pretended that he was working when Warren turned back around.

"MS. SANDERSON." Her heart almost stopped when she heard him yell her name. She could hardly find her voice to answer him. She didn't need to, though, because he kept on talking.

"I need to speak with you. _Out. Side_." He said. He put down his dry erase marker and exited the room. That's when all eyes turned to Theresa. She closed her eyes. Trying to summon up the courage to get up. Until she heard Remy in her ear.

"_Ooooo, you in trouble, chere_." Her eyes snapped open in a second. She wanted to kick him where it hurt the most, but since they were both sitting down, she used her fingernails to pinch him as hard as she could on the forearm. His dark eyes widened and he sucked air in through his teeth at the pain.

"Oooooow! stop!" He said. Finally, after he was clearly bleeding from her pinching him so hard she stood up and walked out of the classroom.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Theresa closed the door behind her, hearing all the laughs and giggles from the jealous girls behind her. She saw Warren outside, digging through his pocket for something.

"...I'm really sorry, I was ju--

"Don't sweat it." Angel said, still searching through his pockets. Theresa looked at him like he had just lost his mind.

"What?" Warren looked up like he had forgotten she was even there.

"Oh. I said don't worry about it. I saw, I just thought you might wanna get away from him for a while. Gum?" He said, holding out the object he was searching through his pockets for: a pack of gum. Theresa looked to see what flavor it is.

"Ooo! Pink Lemonade!" She said, taking a piece from him. Warren went on.

"I mean every new girl that comes here it's the same thing. He get's 'em to sit next to him, starts playing around with them, talking all lovey-dovey, eventually he ends up getting what he wants and drops them like that." He said snapping a finger. Theresa's eyes widened as she heard Angel go on and on about Remy and all of his little 'escapades' with practically _every_ female in the school, _including_ some of the teachers.

"And they _all_ end up fallin' for him too." He looked at her and saw the confused expression on her face. "This doesn't surprise you, does it?" He asked, hoping that he didn't just break the girl's heart. Which he actually did. It took her a while but she shook her head, getting her senses back.

"Uhh no...no, of course not." She said, again faking a smile. She mentally cursed herself for letting herself fall for him.

_You knew that he was a hoe from the beginning!_ She yelled at herself. _But nooo...I bet you feel dumb as hell right now don't you?_

"Good. Well if he bothers you again just hit 'im or something, but keep it silent alright?" They both stood in silence after that. Warren looking off as if he was thinking about random things and Theresa with her eyes closed, trying to keep the tears from forming in her eyes.

"Oh you can go back in. Just pretend like I yelled at you or something." Theresa opened the door and stepped back into the classroom without another word.

Remy looked up when he saw her walk in the classroom and his expression immediately turned into one of concern.

"What's de matta, chere?" He asked as she sat down. She shook her head, not even attempting to make eye contact. He placed his hand on hers, only to have hers snatched away.

"What Angel say to you?" She sniffled and sighed heavily.

"He didn't say anything." She answered annoyed. Remy thought it was cute the way her voice sounded right now, stuffy like and squeaky. He would have commented on this had he not been so concerned.

"Well den what's botherin' you?" He asked. Theresa opened her mouth to say something but they both turned when they heard some girl in the back cough the word 'slut' rather loudly. Remy turned back to Theresa.

"Don' let dese girls bother you, chere," He said softly. She stood as the bell rang and looked at him.

"Will you just leave me alone? _They _aren't the problem! I don't feel like talking to you!" She said louder than she should have before walking out of the room.

The Cajun sat there, confused as to why Theresa was acting the way she was.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Theresa searched through the hallways and was thankful when she found 'Ro. She needed her to show her to her next class. 'Ro smiled as she came up to her in the hall, but it slowly disappeared when she saw the tears glossing Theresa's chocolate eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, even though she had somewhat of an idea.

"Nothing. Can you show me where my class is?" Theresa tried to keep her voice steady. 'Ro was just about to say something when Jean joined them.

"Hey yall!" She almost cheered, "What's up?"

" 'Reese is crying." Storm tattled.

"No I'm not."

"What's the matter?" Jean asked anyway.

"_Nothing_!" Ororo rolled her neck, folding her arms across her chest.

"Mmm hmm." She said, making it obvious that she didn't believe her. "Jean, you can go ahead and take her to class. I got some **mess** to deal with." She said, her voice becoming a little more sassier than usual.

"Alright." Jean said. "_Let's get the hell out of here_." She told Theresa. "_She's fixing to beat your boyfriends ass_." And with that, they sped off to their biology class, which was taught by the lovable Hank, a.k.a. Beast.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ok...so she got up, told you to leave her alone and that she didn't want to talk to you...and then...left the classroom?" Scott summarized all of what Remy had just told him.

"Yup." Remy answered. Logan just stood there and listened, while Cyclops tried to evaluate the situation. He didn't even understand why he was trying to do so in the first place. All he was doing was helping himself loose their bet that was still in effect.

"Well...I think... she might... be mad." He said slowly, scratching his thick brown hair. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well, hot damn! SOMEBODY give this man a medal!" The Wolverine said gesturing wildly towards Scott. "I would have never guess that. I mean wow. Bravo, Scooter. Really." He smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. Cyclops narrowed his eyes at him.

"...Did I detect sarcasm just now?" He asked. Logan rolled his eyes.

"There he goes again ladies and gentlemen. Did you figger that one out by yerself too, Scotty?"

"The only reason why I even _stated_ that out _loud_ is because _I_ figured that _your_ small, rat-like brain couldn't process that on it's own without busting a vessel! I bet you can't even tell when a woman is upset, can you?" Logan shrugged.

"Don't need to." He answered coolly. "Unlike you two bastards, I ain't got no relationship problems."

"Oh really." Logan looked off, seeing Ororo heading their way.

"Yup. Here comes 'Ro now." He said. "Hey babe." He said as she made her way up to the three of them.

"**Shut up**!" She answered sharply, pointing at him. Scott was just about to comment on this when he and Logan flinched from the sight of Storm smacking Remy upside of his head. The sound of it was clearly audible even from the other side of the hallway as well.

"Ahh!" Remy seethed. "_Mon Dieu_! What de hell was dat for, Stormy?" He asked, clutching the area where she had hit him.

"Don't try and act stupid boy! Now what the hell did you do to her?" She yelled, pointing off in the direction that Jean and Theresa had gone in earlier.

"Wha?" Remy asked. Apparently Storm didn't like that answer because it wasn't a split second later when another sharp blow landed in the exact same spot.

"AHH! _Cela vraiment maux_, chere! Cut dat out!"

"_WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. HER_?" 'Ro said even louder.

"Damn. She's sexy as hell when she's mad like that, ain't she?" Logan said lowly to Scott, who shook his head and rolled his eyes at him.

"I ain't do _nothin'_!" He finally answered. He groaned and doubled over when she sent a forceful punch to his stomach.

"You is a straight LIE! Why is she cryin' then?" She asked.

"I don't _know_, chere! Angel called her out of de classroom an' she came back in all mad an' teary eyed. Remy ain't do nuttin! Why would he? I sware t'ya I ain't do anything!" He answered, almost ready to be hit again. Ororo stared at him for the longest time, she was still angry and her eyes showed it. Remy sighed with relief when the tardy bell rang.

"Fine." She finally said. "I'ma beat your spicy ass if I find out you're lyin'." She threatened her brother before storming off.

"Yeah, I love you too, 'Roro." Remy replied sarcastically, still holding the side of his head and his stomach. "I t'ink we'd better go. De femmes is gone crazy today."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Jean, stop tryin' to read my mind." Theresa said as they took their seats in Beast's class. Theresa found his class more comfortably seated than Warren's. Instead of tables that sat two, Hank had 8 tables in the entire class that sat four people to each. With half of them on one side and the other on the other side, it created a nice walkway, and it seemed more welcoming than Angel's class. Although it could have been because there were no girls glaring and talking about her like they were in his class. Whichever it was, she felt better. Jean sat next to her, pouting.

"How can you tell when I'm trying to read your mind?" She huffed, annoyed that she couldn't figure out what was bothering her.

"I have psychic block. It keeps people like _you_ out of my head." She answered. She smiled through her tears when Kurt took her seat next to her. He grinned back, but when the smile went away from his face, Theresa sighed. She knew what was coming next.

"_Warum Sie schreiend sind, meine Schönheit_?" He asked softly. Theresa couldn't help but smile at the pet name he used for her and Storm.

"Nichts." She answered, wiping her eyes. He looked at her as if to ask if she was sure she was okay and she smiled, assuring him that she was.

Beast closed the door to his classroom as the bell rang and everyone became quiet as he made his way to the front of the students.

"Alright, everyone." He said in his cheerful, deep voice. "As you know, you were assigned an _optional_ weekend project on plant and animal cells." The groans from that statement were clearly audible, but Beast continued.

"And even though I only suspect that two actually did the project, will the ones who chose to participate please bring their projects to the front?" Theresa watched as Kurt and some girl walked up to the front and presented their projects. Kurt had made a model of the animal cell. It looked amazing. He had constructed it from a clear plastic ball and put all of the parts inside of it, which were made of colorful little sacks of goo and plastic objects. The girl's looked just as cool. She had done a model of the plant cell, that she made from a clear plastic box that was pretty similar to his. But apparently this wasn't planned, because as soon as they saw how alike their projects were, their jaws dropped, they shot deadly glares at each other and shared some inaudible words that Theresa assumed was arguing.

"_What's up with that_?" Theresa whispered to Jean. She shook her head as if she was disappointed.

"That's Myra. She's kinda weird, she doesn't really talk much." She said, taking out a nail file from her purse and giving her nails the attention she thought they needed.

"_I **meant **what's up with her and **Kurt**_."

"Oh. They've been like that all year." She replied. "They're both teacher's pets, and you know how it is when you get two of 'em together. They start fightin' over who gets better grades, who can do the most extra credit, you know. Kurt _used_ to like her 'till she started challengin' him and stuff. Now it's like...battle of the nerds or somethin'." She explained.

"Wow. Excellent job, the both of you! I'll have these graded by tomorrow." Beast said happily as they both went back to their seats, still sending each other deadly looks.

Theresa looked at Kurt as he sat down, still clearly heated from the situation; then looked over at Myra. She didn't seem like the nerdy type. She had a round, beautiful European tanned face, dark hair that was at the bottom of her shoulders with the tips died a vibrant red, and she possesed the most dazzling almond shaped green on red eyes, which Theresa assumed had something to do with her mutation. Theresa could tell from when she was standing that she was slim, but had all the curves that women were supposed to have. She was a gorgeous girl, but the look that she was giving Kurt would kill if it could.

"_Hmm...I don't know_." She whispered to Jean. "_It seems like there's a little more behind this than grades to me_." Jean shrugged.

"Who knows? But if they keep this up, they won't have a chance to do anything social. 'Specially not a relationship. They're be too busy tryin to keep their A's up. But then again...you hated Remy at first too." Theresa looked at her skeptically.

"Pshh. What do you mean _at first_?" She kept looking back and forth between the two. She didn't really believe what Jean said. She sensed love in the air, and she was going to do something about it. It would keep her mind of the mess that went down today anyway.

_Ok, situation detected._ She said to herself. _Objective: bring two smarties together and try and make their lives less boring this year, without having them kill eachother during the process._ She sighed. _Mission Impossible ain't got shit on Theresa Sanderson!  
_

_**Ooooooooh! There's chapter 10 for you! I liked it, and I hope you did to! And even if you didn't please review it really makes it worth while. It's not very good for confidence when you spend alotta time writing for your fans and don't get any feedback so you know what to do! See ya next chapter!**_


	11. What a Quickie!

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Ok, not much to say except here's the next chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Marvel's characters, including the X-Men, but Theresa, Diamond and Ruby are mine!

**Summary: **The Xmen are in high school! Characters include: Remy/Gambit, Ororo/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Jean/Phoenix/Marvel Girl, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Bobby/Iceman, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast. Plus some OC's!

**Parings: **Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages: **Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

All of the students began to gather their things when the bell was just 10 minutes away from ringing. Theresa did the same but stopped, along with everyone else when she heard Beast's voice.

"Oh! Before you get ready to leave, I have another assignment for you. I'd like everyone to make a report for me on cell reproduction and division!" His smile grew even wider than it already was when the sighs, groans, and silent cursing started.

"Now in this hat," He said, holding up a large straw hat that seemed to be filled with pieces of paper, "Are the names of every male in this classroom. I'd like every girl to take a name out of this hat, and who ever you choose will be your partner." Beast began to walk around the classroom, letting all the females of the class randomly pick a name out of the hat. Jean took a name out of the hat and didn't seem disturbed about who she got as a partner. Theresa picked her partner's name out of the hat and had no clue who it was.

"Who'd you get?" Theresa whispered to Jean.

"Bishop." She said, pointing at towards the front of the class where a muscular African American boy with long braids was sitting. "Who'd you get?" Theresa shrugged handing her the paper.

"Pietro." Jean read. "That's him over there." She said, pointing to the row right in front of their's. To the far right was a slender, but muscular boy that was turned now from hearing the sound of his name. He was extremely good looking; tan in the face which really enhanced the look of his shimmering, silvery hair. He had amazing clear blue eyes and cheekbones that any girl would easily melt over.

"You call me, Jeannie?" He asked. He glanced at the new girl and smiled.

"No, I was just tellin' Theresa that _you_ were her partner for the cell division report." Pietro, a.k.a. Quicksilver, looked at Theresa again.

"Oh really? That's cool. Your name's Theresa?" He said, now fully turned around in his seat. She nodded.

"And you're Pi...et...ro?" Quicksilver laughed at how much she had to struggle to pronounce his name.

"Nice to meet you, love." He said coolly; an unbelievable gorgeous smile on his face. Jean, Pietro and Theresa, along with the rest of the class, jumped once again as they heard the booming sound of Hank's voice.

"Now everyone, would you please get with your partner so you can discuss your project while I hand out the rubric." He said.

"I'll see ya later." Jean said as she stood and went to sit by Bishop. Pietro took Jean's seat next to Theresa.

"You new here, love?" He asked. Theresa felt somewhat shy towards the guy. She didn't understand why; she was _never_ shy around _anyone_. But she couldn't even make more than 3 seconds of eye contact with him.

"Mm hmm." She said, playing with her bracelet. Pietro looked at the silver object and saw the butterfly charm on it.

"That's a pretty locket you have." He said. She nodded silently. "Can I see it?" He said reaching out to hold it. Theresa snatched her arm away quickly, clutching her wrist like her life depended on it. Being in the state of shock, he didn't notice when the pupils of her eyes stretched until they covered her entire eyes, making them seem black. And like that he was in her power. He watched as his hand bent backwards until it was at an extremely unnatural angle. As unbearable as the pain was, he couldn't yell, or bend it back straight. It was like he was paralyzed, and all he could do was watch, until his wrist continue to bend until he heard the thick, stomach turning snap of his wrist breaking.

It only happened within less then 30 seconds, and the Voodoo Doll did not even know what she was doing until the disgusting noise of Pietro's wrist snapping caught her attention. She had done it again. She had lost control of her powers. It very rarely happened, but once it did, it took something extreme for her to gain control of them again. She closed her eyes, stopping the mind control that she had over Quicksilver. As soon as it stopped, Pietro let out a yell and cradled his wrist.

Theresa's eyes shot open and she saw Pietro, who was gritting his teeth together, clearly in pain. Guilt, shame, embarrassment and tears all overwhelmed her at the same exact moment.

"Oh my God. Pietro..." She said, reaching out to him. She felt even more guilty when he moved away from her, staring at her like she had lost her mind. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. Warm tears made their way down her cheeks and she got up, not bothering to get her things, and hurriedly made her way out of the room.

Theresa walked quickly down the hallway, openly and clearly cursing herself for letting her powers take hold of her again. She stopped when she heard a door open a ways behind her. And not 2 seconds later Pietro was standing right next to her, still cradling his wrist.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" He smiled through the pain, but it went away not soon after it came. "I didn't mean to spook you, love, it's okay." Theresa looked at his wrist for the first time, seeing how bad it was. Her stomach jumped when she saw it. Purple and swollen to the size of a grapefruit now, it was bent so that the back of his fingers where laying on his wrist. Her eyes widened and she almost choked, tears now flowing freely.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't m-...m-...mean to, it was an accident--"she began to sob, but Pietro stopped her.

"It's o_k!_ It's alright, it just looks bad, that's all. It's just my wrist, it'll be alright, love. Stop cryin' I'm ok." He said, attempting to calm her down. He kept talking to her, until the sobs became silent sniffles. "Why don't you walk with me to the nurse, so you can blow your nose or something, alright? And oh yeah, you forgot this." He said handing her her things.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Theresa watched through teary eyes as the school nurse wrapped his wrist in a few layers of athletic tape. Pietro tried his best not to show his pain, to keep Theresa from crying again, so he shut his eyes tight and sucked air through his teeth, trying to keep his mind away from his wrist.

"So." He said, opening his beautiful, crystalline eyes and looking at Theresa. "You're place or mine?" He hoped he would take her mind away from his wrist as well. She couldn't stand listening to the nurse pop his wrist back into place and left the room, so he talked to her to try and calm her nerves. He cracked a smile when she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" She laughed. He took a while to look at her. She had one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen, besides Kitty's. For a while he forgot he was talking to her, too busy, lost in her warm, chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh." He said when he finally snapped back into reality. "You know for the umm...for the...project. My dorm or yours? Or somewhere else?"

"Oooh." Theresa said, somewhat relieved. This dude was definitely no Remy, but the strange thing was...she loved it. There was an instant attraction there, and nothing holding it back, he wasn't a womanizer or a pervert. He seemed really nice and easy to talk to. Maybe this project would be the perfect thing to get her mind off of Remy. But in order for that to happen, they would have to do the project somewhere that Remy wouldn't look for her. Somewhere that he would absolutely NEVER go.

"...How bout the library?" Quicksilver smiled. His eyes never leaving hers. Theresa looked up when she heard the bell ring.

"Sounds cool to me." He answered. "Which dorm are you in?"

"Oh, I room with Storm." Pietro nodded. Theresa assumed that he knew where the room was.

"You can go if you want. I'll be fine, love, I promise."

"Alright. I hope you feel better." She said as she left the nurse's office to find Storm and Jean.

"See ya."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Oooo you missed it." Jean squealed when Theresa finally found her in the crowded hallway. "Guess who Kurt is partners with?" Theresa's eyes widened.

"No he isn't partners with Myra!" She said excitedly. Jean nodded and they both screamed.

"Ooo this is gonna be priceless!" Jean giggled. "Oh, here comes your man." She said as Logan Scott and Remy came up to them.

"You ready, Jean?" Scott said. She nodded as they walked away. Theresa was thankful that she remembered who her next class was with on her own. Jean definitely was no help.

"Let's go Logan!" Theresa said cheerfully, completely ignoring Remy and walking away with the Wolverine.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ooooh, 'Ro!" Jean said as she saw Storm in the halls. "Did you know Pietro likes Theresa?" Scott looked at her confusedly.

"He does?" Ororo asked. "How do you know?"

"He told me." Jean answered.

"Well how come 'Reese didn't say anything about this?" Scott finally asked. Jean shrugged.

"Didn't tell her. It wasn't exactly a verbal conversation."

Scott assumed she meant that he had told her using her telepathy. It didn't really matter. As long as he served as a distraction for Theresa, that meant he was one step closer to winning the bet.

"Fifty dollars richer." Scott said to himself.

_**Wat up! Please don't be mad I know this chapter was waay to damn short, and yeah even I noticed it. I like my chapters to at least be 2000 something words so yall won't feel cheated by the end but it's this damn writer's block and softball, plus my birthday week is still in motion so the next chapter won't be that long either. But like I said, don't be mad and please don't forget to review! Luv ya!**_


	12. Naughty Scottie!

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Ok. I think maybe I should clear a few things up. I still can't believe that quicksilver is gay! lol, I don't think I'll ever get past that one, but just for this story I'm gonna make him straight alright? And about the new pairings. Don't worry about that; the Pietro/Theresa pairing was never meant to last, and will not be for long. I'm going to stay true to the Remy/Theresa pairing, I just thought this would make it a little more interesting. Teeheehee  
**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Marvel's characters, including the X-Men, but Theresa, Diamond and Ruby are mine!

**Summary: **The Xmen are in high school! Characters include: Remy/Gambit, Ororo/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Jean/Phoenix/Marvel Girl, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Bobby/Iceman, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast. Plus some OC's!

**Parings: **Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages: **Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

Third period went by smoothly, or as smoothly as a class _could_ go when your 'computer buddy' was Logan. For the Professor's language class, every pair of partners were assigned with a both a famous, and a non-famous author, and to write a no less then 800 word essay on each. But try as Theresa did to get Logan to pay attention to the lesson, he would be busy doing various things that had nothing to do with the assignment; listening to Def Leppard and Kiss and looking at dirty web sites seemed more important to him than passing the class at all to him.

Fourth was probably the best class of the day. It was Theresa's only main course with Storm and History was a mainly take-notes-until-the-test-then-start-over-and-take-more-notes kind of class, so they got to talk plenty and go over what had happened in their previous classes.

"Well gee," 'Ro laughed. "Sounds like you had a pretty fucked up day!"

"You think? 'Cause I thought that it was just fantabulous." Theresa said, looking at 'Ro threateningly, only causing her to laugh harder.

"Hey don't be mad at me, I ain't do nothin'. Remy's a man whore, I always knew that. _Everyone_ knows that!"

"Well thank you so very much for warning me." They both turned when they heard Scott's voice.

"Hey, do you guys think Jean will like this?" He said, holding up a picture of him, posing naughtily on a sandy beach in nothing but tidy-whities. 'Ro's jaw dropped and Theresa almost choked on the soda she had brought to class.

"Well, damn...that was kinda random." Theresa laughed, putting down the Mountain Mist bottle.

"What the hell is that!" 'Ro screeched. Scott turned the picture back around, looking at it with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I was gonna give it to her on her birthday." He said slowly, biting his nail. "It was Kitty's idea." He looked up at the two girls. Theresa tried to stifle her laughing and Storm was still looking at him like he had lost his mind. "You don't think she'll like it?"

"I--...well...sh--...well DAMN Scott, you just askin' the **_WRONG_** damn person. I gotta go...somewhere. I mean _wow_ that was just...too much." She was still muttering as she left the class to go to the bathroom.

"Is there something _wrong_ with it or something?" Scott asked, examining the picture closely again. Theresa couldn't get over how hilarious this was.

"No, no of course not." She said. "...Can I see it?" She bit her lip hard to keep her form busting out laughing like she wanted to. Scott looked at her darkly. She didn't need to see his eyes to tell, and she leaned over and laughed for what seemed like forever until the bell rang.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ok, what's next?" Theresa mumbled to herself, trying to remember her schedule.

"Why didn't you just bring it with you?" Scott asked.

"I didn't wanna grow dependent on it." Theresa answered simply. " 'Sides, I know what class I have next, I just don't know how to get there. Where are the locker rooms?"

"There's Ruby." He said, pointing out one of the twins that Theresa had met a few days ago. "She'll tell you." He called her over and went off to the boy's locker room. How he could tell the twins apart was beyond her. But she smiled and they began towards the girls' locker room.

"Hey, chica." The beautiful Latino said, in her Spanish accent. "I see the Remy fevah is goin' around the school."

"What do you mean?" She asked, curious.

"I mean whenever Remy finds a new girl to go after, all the other girls go _mad _crazy! They'll talk about you in the locker rooms, try and get you into trouble, spread rumors about you, play jokes on you, the whole nine yards, chica."

Theresa sighed heavily as they came into the locker room together. "You know, I don't even care anymore, 'cause Remy is the _farthest_ thing from my mind. Believe me." She got the feeling that Ruby knew she was lying but didn't push it. She smiled when she saw Storm and Jean dressing in.

"Hi guys!" 'Ro waved and almost slipped trying to put her incredibly short shorts on. "Nice hoochies, 'Roro." Theresa laughed. But she stopped when she realized that she had no gym clothes.

"Hey do yall have any clothes I can borrow?" Theresa said. Ruby threw her a shirt, and Jean shook her head, even if she _did_ have clothes, she was no where near Theresa's size.

"Here, I have another pair of shorts." Ororo said, tossing Theresa a pair of mini gray shorts. Theresa looked at them and then back at Storm.

"You don't have _anything_ else? You ain't got any warm-up pants or anything?" 'Ro rolled her eyes.

"_No._ Just put 'em on. No one's gonna be lookin' or anything so I don't get what the big deal is." Theresa scowled at her and reluctantly put on the small shorts and large neon pink T-shirt Ruby had given to her. Leaving her flip-flops on, she, Ruby, 'Ro, and Jean all exited the locker room and went into the gym. Talking about random, useless things that would do absolutely nothing to enhance their education, they stepped up the bleachers until they were on the top row.

"It's too hard, man! I've been trying for like EVER and I _STILL_ can't do it!" Ruby said annoyed.

"I can." Jean stated simply.

"I can too." Theresa agreed. 'Ro raised her hand.

"Me too" She stated.

"Do it!" Ruby said impatiently. Jean took her pinkies from both hands and placed them in her mouth, closing her lips over them, then blew, letting out a long, very loud, low whistle. Ruby turned to Theresa who took her thumb and middle finger on her left hand and placed them in her mouth, and she winced as she let out loud, almost ear piercing, sharp, shrieking whistle. Finally 'Ro, using her thumb and pointer finger on her right hand, whistled loudly like it was nothing.

"How do you DO THAT!" Ruby whined.

"Try this." Jean said, pulling the skin on her bottom lip and sucking air in, causing another loud whistle to echo across the gym. Ruby did as told, and went crazy when she copied the noise that Jean had made. The three girls looked at each other and smiled as she began to do it over and over again, showing off her new talent. After a while she ran off to show everyone else in their gym class, and the girls changed the subject.

"Uh-oh." Jean said.

"What?" Theresa and Storm asked simultaneously. She nodded her head forward.

"Here comes lover-man." She said, before they could even look Remy was already right next to them. He looked at 'Ro and Jean and grinned.

"You don' min' if I borra m'Reesey fo' a minute, do ya?" He asked. Theresa rolled her eyes when they both said no. Remy pulled her up by her hand and led her outside of the gym into the school hallway. 'Reese stopped, spinning around and shrugging. They both stood there in silence, before Theresa finally broke it.

"Well, what do you want." She said, folding her arms. Remy walked close to her, and twirled a strand of her hair.

"Remy heard his chere was mad at him. So he decided to ask fo' his self."

"I'm not mad at you." She stated simply. "I just know how you are. At least now I do."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé pour signifier?" Remy asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean, I know how you like to tell any girl that comes along that you love her and that she's your chere, and once she gives you what you want, you drop her. That's what I mean." Remy stroked his chin and nodded, as if this was something that he had heard many times before.

"Remy guess you heard dis from anotha girl, non?"

"More like from half the school." Theresa answered quickly. "You know-- I don't take bein' _used_ nicely, Remy, ok?" She began to walk away but Remy stopped her, pushing a hand into her tummy.

"Well why de hell you care what otha people say 'bout me, chere? You ain't known me dat long, but you don' know these femmes at all, _I _don't even know half de femmes in school. I thought you'd know me betta then dat. Dat ain't truth, chérie, dat's jealousy. You don' think they ain't said dat to all de _other_ girls Remy done had feelins' for? Some o' dese pet'ites still talk 'bout m'Stormy, and she's my baby sistah!"

Theresa looked down, taking what he had said into consideration. He had a point, and he was right, in a way. Some girls were just that crazy and jealous enough to tell lies about boys and the girls that they like to keep potential threats away.

"But, Remy can't blame dem fo' being jealous of his Reesey." Remy said, running his thumb across her lips. "Jealous of her cute nose, her chocolat eyes, her full lips.." He trailed off, moving closer to her. Theresa moved away before he could kiss her.

"Stop." She said simply. He did as he was told, exhaling deeply and looking into her eyes. "How do I know you ain't lyin'?"

Remy rolled his eyes and shook his head. Theresa looked away and he sighed, rubbing his temples. Finally he looked at her. He shrugged.

"You _don't_. Not if y'don't trust me." Theresa nostrils flared and she walked off quickly. Remy hung his head and cursed himself in his native tongue. He turned to watch her walk away and couldn't help but stare at her curvy legs and hips.

"Le seigneur m'aident si j'étends jamais mes mains sur ces hanches." Remy said to himself. He stood there for a few minutes, looking at the ceiling until he heard his name called.

"_REMY!_" They seethed. Remy looked to see that it was Storm, and she didn't look to happy. He looked beyond her to the glass doors that led outside and saw that the clouds copied her emotions. Her eyes narrowed and she pointed a finger at him, gesturing to him to come here. Pouting, he walked towards her like she was his mother and he had just gotten in trouble for not cleaning his room. She snatched him by his shirt and led him to the end of the hallway.

"Ah, watch de threads, chérie!" He finally said as she let him go and turned to face him. She put her hands on her hips.

"What did you say to her?" She asked.

"I asked why she was mad." Remy said like it was obvious. 'Ro rolled her eyes.

"I knew it...I _knew_ you were gonna keep screwin' around with all these little girls up in there. I knew you were gonna keep doin' it, and keep playin' you're little games until you met someone that you really liked, and then ruin it 'cause of this damn image you've created of yourself. I _knew it!_" Remy opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Storm put a hand in his face. Even though Remy was older than Ororo, authority often switched between the two, considering what the situation was. And right now, it was pretty obvious that 'Ro had the upper hand.

"Don't even act like it's not your fault either, Remy! You might be mad that these little girls are running around sayin' all this stuff now, but before Theresa came, they was sayin' the _exact. same. shit. _and you was goin' right along with it. Goin' along with them rumors, _and_ even makin' up some yourself, and then you went off and slept with your damn language teacher! Whether you wanna admit it or not, you did this to yourself, Remy Lebeau, and whether you like it or not, you're gonna have to get yourself outta this mess."

"What do I do?" He asked, his devilish eyes pleading. 'Ro folded her arms, succumbing to his puppy dog look.

"I _suggest_ you try talking to her again. Preferably after school, so she'da had time to cool off." Before she could say anything, Remy had her in a death grip of a hug. She gasped for air, her arms still to herself as he lifted her off the ground.

"You de best shrink a Cajun could ask fo, Stormy." He said. He loosened his grip on her so he could look her in the face.

"Look, just don't expect me to be here every time you get yourself into a scramble ok? I'm not always gonna be able to get you out." Remy didn't say anything, but kissed her on her forehead. Finally he released her and they began to head back to the gym once the bell rang.

"Oh, hey. Did you know Scott took a picture of himself in his panties to give Jean for her birthday?" The Cajun stopped in his tracks.

"_WHAT?_"

_**Hey there, sorry it took me a while to review I've just been giving some other stories the attention they need, like I still need to do with my Holes and POTC fics. So enjoy this update, the next one should be up anytime soon! Maybe even by the end of tomorrow, you never know! So don't forget to review! Tootles!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Everyone! I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter, this is clearly not an update, but I've been thinking, since you guys are the ones that are reading this story, I was wondering, what would you like to see happen?**

** Do you have any ideas for chapters?**

**What are some things you'd like to see happen between Remy and Theresa?**

**Between Ororo and Logan?**

**Between Jean and Scott?**

**Between Rogue and Bobby?**

**Between Kurt and Myra? **

**What do you think you would enjoy reading?**

**Are there some minor OC's that you'd like to see have a short pop up in a future chapter? **

**What are some things you'd like to see happen with the gang?**

**Keep in mind, I do have chapters planned, but I want to know what you guys think, and more than likely if I see something that I agree with, I will definately try and work it into future chapters! And don't worry, the next chapter will be up very shortly! Oh yes, and I do have some ideas of my own like...**_(GASP_**) SOMEONE _DIES?_ But who? Keep reading to find out, and get at me if you have any requests and suggestions! Love to everyone! TOoTLeS! Teeheehee  
**


	14. Meetings and Meditation!

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I appreciate all of you that have been reviewing! Thank you soo much, because that's really what keeps me writing, and it tells me that I'm not writing for myself. So here's chapter 13!**_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of Marvel's characters, including the X-Men, but Theresa, Diamond and Ruby are mine!

**Summary:**The Xmen are in high school! Characters include: Remy/Gambit, Ororo/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Jean/Phoenix/Marvel Girl, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Bobby/Iceman, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast. Plus some OC's!

**Parings:**Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages: **Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

Logan, Remy, and Theresa all walked into their French class as the tardy bell rang. It was actually more like a computer lab. The entire room was empty except for nice, moderately new, flat-screen computers were lined up along the wall where the student would sit and log on to their class program where they would be taught their lessons by a male, futuristic like voice. There were a couple of seats left and Theresa sat in the middle, while Logan and Remy sat on either side of her. They all three turned on their computers and waited for them to start up.

"Remy, why the hell are you taking French class?" Theresa asked. He glanced at her sideways and smirked.

"Easy A, chere, easy A. But you don' see me askin' you de same question, do ya? We bot' know you _parlez Français très bien_." He laughed using a fake French accent. 'Reese narrowed her eyes at him.

"Then you'll know what I mean when I say '_Embrassez mon âne, vous maladie _'." Remy's eyebrow shot up, but the grin still stayed glued onto his face. He chuckled.

"And _you'll _know what _I_ mean when I say '_Ce soir, après que j'aie eu ma manière avec vous, vous serez toujours en cours d'orgasme par ce temps demain'_." He said, trailing his fingers up her thigh. She slapped his hand away.

"I do, and I doubt it." She said. She looked over at Logan who was, once again, looking at dirty websites and listening to Kiss.

"Logan?" She called. He removed his headphones and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"When do you plan to start on that report? Or are you even gonna do it?"

"I'll get it done, don't get your panties in a bunch. When do you plan on startin on yours? I thought the deal was, I do the famous one, you do the non-famous one." Theresa rolled her eyes.

"I know. I'm doing it right now. Chill. And quit looking at porn you retard, before you get in trouble." Logan laughed.

"Psshh...like I haven't gotten in trouble before."

"Whatever. Just stop looking at that, at least while I'm sitting next to you."

"_Yeah_, Wolvie. 'Aven't you eva heard of chivalry?", he said, pulling Theresa's chair closer to him and looking at her up and down.

"You're one to talk. And let go of my chair you loser!"

"Aww, chere, Remy just tryin' to be close to his 'Reesey Pieceys."

"I don't give a _damn_." She said, but she didn't move her seat. They were all silent for a while until Remy finally spoke.

"You know, chere, it's very rare known fact, but it's possible to stimulate your _entire_ body...from your head...to your fingertips..." He said, playing with Theresa's hand and feeling each of her fingers "All de way down to the bottom of your feet and everywhere in between, without _any_ physical contact. Would you like Remy to show you how?"

"Not half as much as I'd like to shove my foot up Remy's --

"Shh...don't speak, chere. We will continue dis later..._tonight_."

"Yeah, my ass. Logan, I'ma tell Storm if you don't quit!" Logan sighed aggravated and finally closed out of the nasty website.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought. Cause Storm will beat yo' ass." She giggled. Theresa turned when she saw Remy yawning and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you gonna fall asleep?" She asked. Remy looked at her and shrugged.

"Maybe. But I'll need some't'in sof' to lay on." He said, smiling innocently. Theresa shook her head, but finally smiled, clearly giving in to Remy's charm.

"Fine you can lay on my lap." Remy grinned and did just that, turning in his seat so that he could rest his feet on the empty chair next to him and lay his head and shoulders on Theresa's lap. She waited for him to find a comfortable position and finally he did, looking up at her and smiling. She couldn't help but beam back at him. He could be as cute as a button when he wanted to.

"Oooh, de view from here is _exquis_, chere." He purred. 'Reese didn't say anything, she just lay her hand on his stomach before shoving it down, causing him to grunt rather loudly.

"Oww!" He said, rubbing the spot where his tummy was sore. She shrugged.

"Oops."

"I love you too, chere." He said, putting his finger under her chin. She turned her head, annoyed, and he laughed, turning over so that he was facing her knees and closing his eyes.

"Hey, 'Reese, what's this I keep hearin' 'bout Scott posin' nekked in a picture or somethin." Logan asked, taking his headphones off once again and looking at Theresa. She snickered.

"Oh yeah. Whoo, that was a trip. Who told you 'bout that?" She asked.

"Just heard some chicks talkin' about it. S'that true?"

"He ain't naked. He's just wearin' briefs and he's doin' this pose that..." She looked off and shook her head, laughing to herself. "Anyway, he said he made it for Jean. And that Kitty got him to do it. Whoever that is." She added.

"You think you could get it fer me?" He asked. Theresa raised her eyebrow.

"HA! Hell no." She said.

"Why?"

"Because, Logan. If I know you well enough, you'll probably take it and enlarge it, and then make like 70 copies of it and put them up around the school."

"Ahh...well then, darlin', I guess you know me all _too_ well." He stretched and laughed.

They both sat in a comfortable silence after that.

"How come the Cajun ain't sayin' nothin'? He should'a well been tryin' to feel up your skirt by now." Logan said. Theresa looked down at Remy. His breathing was already rhythmic and steady, and his entire face looked relaxed.

"Hmm...I think he's asleep." She answered. Subconsciously she started to stroke his hair, watching him slumber peacefully. To her, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. There was a boyish innocent about him, or something, she assumed. Looking him, entranced by him even in his unconscious state, she began to trace her finger along every detail of his face. Gently she trailed her finger down the bridge of his nose, to his lips, to his chin. She placed her finger back on the tip of his nose and tapped it, giggling whenever he wrinkled it and swatted at her hand.

"Aww...that's so cuute..." She cooed.

"Damn it 'Reese, I don't wanna hear that shit ok? Just at least wait 'till I'm not around, geez!"

"Oh, po' baby. I'm showwy, Wogan." She said, trying to pinch his cheeks, Logan grabbed her wrists before she could.

"Bitch...do it, and I will kill you in your sleep."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Later, in the cafeteria, Kurt, Scott, Logan, Bobby and Remy were all engulfed in a heated conversation.

"I think the neck." Bobby said.

"The _neck?_" The others protested.

"Well yeah! I like for a woman to have a long neck, I just think it's nice!" Bobby tried to defend himself.

"Oh yeah, lemme tell you. Zebras always get me goin'." Logan said sarcastically. Scott looked at him and shook his head.

"You mean a _Giraffe_, Logan?"

"Same difference."

"Ok. Fine," Bobby gave up. "What do _you_ think Kurt?"

"Me? Vell, I like for a woman to have nice eyes." All of the others turned to him and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Now, tell me that's not dumber than mine." Bobby said.

"Vhat can I say, when I talk to a woman I zhink it's sexy when they have beautiful eyes zhat I can stare into."

"Aiight, what about you, Scooter?" Logan turned to Scott and asked. He shrugged.

"I like for a woman to have intellect. Soo...I'd have to say her mind." As soon as he said that , there was an uproar of shouting and every male at the table showed they're disagreement.

"Oh my goodness, Scott, _honestly!_" Kurt said.

"Yeah, that's just out there."

"Yeah, I mean come on, man. What good is it if ya can't see it?"

"What about you, Wolvie. What part d'you like most." Remy finally asked.

"Ahh, finally. Looks like I might be the only one at this table with some damn sense." He chuckled. "Well, being the breast man that I am, I'd have to say the _Most BEST_ part on a girl, is the jugs."

Bobby shrugged. "Storm _does_ have some pretty big hooters." Scott shook his head.

"Zhey're natural too."

"My point exactly." Logan smiled.

"That is so shallow, Logan. Seriously."

"Well, wait, wait, wait, hold on a second. Let's hear what Gumbo has to say."

"Ha ha." Remy chuckled. "Well, my friends, wit Remy...'tis _all_ about de H...de A...and de T"

"_H.A.T?_" Bobby and Scott asked in unison.

"Yep. Hips, ass, an' thighs, _mon ami_." Remy answered. He leaned back with a satisfied smile on his face. "Man...you eva' fin' de right combination of de t'ree..." He sighed, patting his stomach. "Jus' like kryptonite. Gambit's only weakness."

"More like Theresa in a nutshell." Logan laughed.

"That chick _does _have hips for days." Bobby added. "And ass for _weeks._" Remy grinned.

"You know, not everything is about physical appearance, guys." Scott protested once again.

"Dude, you only say that 'cause Jean's freakin' hot." Bobby laughed.

"Man's gotta point, Scott." Remy agreed.

"I'm just glad none of the girlz are here to hear zhis." Kurt said.

"For real. 'Cause I know for a FACT that every one of us would get our asses kicked." The guys at the table laughed, but quieted, looking off, knowing that what Logan had said was true.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ok. Say it." Scott said. It was now the last period of the day and Piotr, their Self Defense instructor, had asked Scott to personally train Theresa one on one until she was able to catch up with the class, which would probably take anywhere from 2 weeks to a month to do successfully. They stood outside, in the back of the school deep in the woods, close to a tiny trickling stream. Scott was behind 'Reese, who was quite uncomfortable at the moment.

"Can't we train somewhere else?" She asked, looking down at all of the creepy crawling things that were way too close for her comfort. She wished that Scott would let her keep her shoes on, but he had instructed her to remove them and dress in her P.E. clothes at the beginning of the class.

"No. In order to begin, we must get you to relax and find your cool zone. And where better to do that than the great outdoors? Now, stop changing the subject and say the oath."

Theresa took her arms from above her head and turned to the Cyclops. "Do I _have _to? Or are you trying to make me look stupid?"

"What would be the point of that when there's no one to see it? Get back into position and say the oath before I am forced to penalize you. The caterpillar must learn to make it's cocoon before it can become a butterfly." He said, laying his hands out and looking up to the sky.

"Did you just call me a caterpillar?" Theresa asked. Seeing the dark look that Scott was giving to her through his visor, she turned back to the tiny stream and resumed the "calming" position, which resembled the 'A' that people usually make during the 'YMCA' song. Taking a deep, breath, she finally decided to just get it over with.

" '**S**'... For the _security_ that knowing how to defend one's self gives them. '**E**'... For the _eternal_ peace one hopes to seek and find. Umm... '**F**'..."

Scott rolled his eyes and shook his head, but let her finish anyway.

"For the...for theee..." She dropped her hands, and turned to face Scott.

"For how _FUCKING_ STUPID THIS WHOLE THING IS!" Scott grabbed her by the shoulders.

"No, caterpillar. For one thing, '**F**' is for the internal _freedom_ we earn from being at peace with ourselves. And second, you forgot the '**L**'. We're taking _Self Defense_ not _Sef Defense_." He sighed. "But I guess we can work on the oath later. Now, on to the second stage of beginner's training. After you." He said, bowing and putting his hands out in front of him. Theresa snarled at him and together they left the wilderness of Professor Xavier's backyard.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Sit." Scott instructed Theresa. Scott sat by the pool, in a yoga like position, with his hands laying over his knees. Theresa followed suit and waited for further instructions.

"Now. The second stage the caterpillar must conquer is freeing your mind."

"Freeing my mind?" Theresa asked, eyebrow raised.

"Freeing your mind." Scott repeated. "Now, repeat after me: Fighting is wrong."

"Fighting is wrong."

"I will not engage in a duel, or dispute, unless it is _absolutely_ necessary."

"I will not engage in a duel, or dispute, unless it is _absolutely_ necessary."

"Fighting is wrong."

"Fighting is wrong."

"If I _do_ come to a situation or scenario where I deem it necessary to duel or dispute, I will try my best to end it as soon as possible."

Theresa repeated.

"Fighting is wrong."

"Fighting is wrong."

"Ok, now that we have that cleared up, we must clear your mind of all negativity."

_That's gonna be pretty difficult._

"Breathe deep, grasshopper, and close thine eyes." Theresa did so. "Now, find all negatives in your thoughts, and remove them. Clear them out of your mind, at least for now. For one cannot find peace, if negativeness is blocking their path."

"You can't be serious."

"I am _very_ serious, grasshopper."

"I thought I was a caterpillar." Scott sighed.

"Theresa, just try and clear your mind ok? It shouldn't be that hard, just listen to the pool, and find something good to think about. All the bad will go away."

Theresa shrugged and tried to find the point of all this. But as hard as she tried to clear her thoughts, her mind just kept wandering to stressful things that were in her life. All of the negatives in her brain were draining the energy out of her, and before she knew it, her head dropped and she was asleep.

"Theresa?" Scott opened one of his eyes to see how Theresa was coming along. He chuckled when he saw her head lowered, like he knew it was coming. Shaking his head, he stood, laid her down and covered her with a towel that was laying by the pool. Leaving her to rest, he moved a ways further down the pool to continue his meditation.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Theresa's eyes fluttered open, and she faintly wondered where she was when she saw tile and grass around her. Then memory came flooding back, and she sat up. Someone had given her a towel for a cover. She wondered who and then found the answer when she saw Scott sitting by the edge of the pool, still in that yoga position and sitting perfectly still. Standing up and stretching, Theresa began to walk over to him, but slowed when a plan hatched in her mind.

She came up behind Scott as quietly as she could manage.

"BOO!" She said, grabbing his shoulders. Instead of him jumping and yelling at her, like she planned, he just smiled.

"Hmm...so the Caterpillar has awoken I see." Scott said.

"Grasshopper." Theresa corrected him.

"Theresa." Scott stood up and popped his knuckles. "You know, 'Reese, I don't think this course is right for you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, to be frank, you don't really seem mature enough for it. I'm taking time out of my schedule to try and train you. But how am I supposed to do that when you won't take anything seriously?"

"...I'm sorry." She said. Scott shook his head.

"No apologies necessary. I'll just make a schedule change for you later." He said, starting to head back inside. Theresa thought for a while. Before she wasn't sure if _he _was serious what with oaths and meditating and stuff. But she had seen Scott and how well he always had his head together and how calm he was all the time. If taking this class did that for him, especially with the type of people he hung around, it must work.

"Wait Scott." Scott stopped and turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"If I promise to be more mature and serious will you keep training me?" He walked back to her.

"Well that depends, Theresa. Will you come to class when I tell you? Prepared?" Theresa nodded. "And will you stop questioning everything I say and do?"

"Yup." Scott smiled, and Theresa wondered what color his eyes would be if he didn't have to wear that visor all the time. She imagined they would be a light, sparkling blue and she smiled back at him.

"Alright. I guess we can try this again tomorrow then." He said. "Come on, we should be heading back inside by now." He said placing his hand on her back and walking with her inside.

As they walked into the glass doors they could hear the bell ring for school dismissal and before Theresa could do anything to react, Scott held his foot out and tripped her. She yelled as she almost fell.

"What was that for!" She demanded.

"End of class. Serious time over." He smiled at her, but once he saw the evil look on her face, his smile disappeared and he took off down the hall laughing, with Theresa not far behind at all, yelling and cursing after him.

_**Thanks for reading! Well, all I can think to say is that the next chapter should be up pretty soon and I'm sorry it took so long to update! And don't forget to review! Buh-Bye!**_


	15. Waaay Better Than a Movie!

_**A/N: Hey yall! I'm back, and, as promised, I have taken some time to give to Logan and Storm for all you RoLo fanatics. I mean, how could I disappoint you guys? You're the best! Plus RoLo RULES!**_

_**Oh yeah, also, I'm not exactly sure how fast Quicksilver can heal, but I have him healing ultra fast...forgive me if I'm incorrect.**_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of Marvel's characters, including the X-Men, but Theresa, Diamond and Ruby are mine!

**Summary:**The Xmen are in high school! Characters include: Remy/Gambit, Ororo/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Jean/Phoenix/Marvel Girl, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Bobby/Iceman, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast. Plus some OC's!

**Parings:**Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages: **Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

"So what do you find the most attractive about Scott?" Jean asked as the girls individually stepped out of their shower stalls.

"What?"

"Are you serious?" 'Ro asked. Jean shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine talking about it." She looked back and forth between Theresa and Storm. "Oh come on! We might all have just one main guy--

"Not me." Theresa sang.

"But don't act like you still don't look at other guys. Come on now, be honest." She said as they exited the restroom with their towels covering them.

"Well..." Theresa started. "I guess I admire the way he's so cool all the time. You know, nothing bothers him. And he has a nice jawline. He's really sweet too." Jean giggled, like both of them assumed she would.

"Come on, Storm, you too." She said, nudging her girlfriend in the shoulder. 'Ro rolled her eyes but there was a smile clearly on her face.

"Umm...w--...I guess...the way he carries himself. I dunno, he's..._suave_. And he cleans up nice."

"And Logan never cleans up at all." Jean chuckled. Ororo tried to hold in her smile, but Jean wouldn't have it. Pretty soon the both of them were full on laughing.

"Ok, ok..fine. Since you wanna play this game. What do yall find attractive about Logan?"

"Well, he's strong for one thing. And he's athletic. And he has pretty eyes." Jean said no problem.

"He can pop-lock." Theresa snickered. They all burst out into laughter, remembering the dance-off that Logan and Remy had had a few days ago. What she said was true. Logan was excellent at pop-locking. "Yeah, but I like the way he's quick with comebacks and stuff. Smart asses are cool."

"Ok, on to Remy." Jean said. Theresa threw her head back and sighed, but they carried on anyway.

"I love his voice." Jean commented. "Foreign accents always get me. And I like the way he dresses."

"Ok, I'm not gonna say anything about him cause that's my brother. But Remy tells me that what girls find attractive about him is confidence. According to him: Women like a dude who goes for what he wants, and they give it to him."

"Well, damn. That's a conceited statement if I done ever heard one." Theresa replied.

"For real."

The girls kept chatting about different boys and what they liked about them, and all the while 'Reese pondered about what really did attract her to the Cajun. And as hard as she tried,

She couldn't find a real answer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Later...around 6:00...**_

"Yall got any plans for this evening?" 'Ro asked Jean and Theresa. They had since changed out of their school clothes. 'Ro into a yellow hoodie and navy sweat pants, Jean into a long, cherry red hoodie/dress, and Theresa into a small white tank top, and a dark blue and white jogging suit.

"I'm s'posed to be workin' on this science project with Pietro later." 'Reese answered.

"Yeah, same here." Jean added, "Me and Bishop are gonna work on ours. You _should_ be workin' on yours too, 'Ro. Who'd you get partnered with anyway?"

"Sean."

"Sean Cassidy?"

"Yup."

"Well then how come you're not studyin' with him tonight?" Storm shrugged, flipping the t.v. through several channels, trying to find something to watch.

"I might, who knows?" She said. There was a silence after that, when 'Ro finally stopped the t.v. on _That's So Raven._

"I'm hungry. What do yall got to eat 'round here?"

"I dunno, but let's go see. Feelin' kinda snackish myself." 'Ro added. Theresa pushed herself off the floor, and 'Ro stood from her bed.

"Bring me back some yogurt." Jean said, her eyes glued to the t.v.

"How 'bout I bring you a fresh can of 'kiss my ass'?" 'Ro suggested.

"Just get the yogurt bitch." She said. 'Ro shoved her as they walked out of the room.

"**CHOP CHOP**!" Jean yelled after themas they both headed downstairs to the kitchen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Ro sat on the counter, eating out of a pack of Oreo's, and holding Jean's yogurt while Theresa searched through the refrigerator.

"Oooh! Jell-O!" She squealed. Storm laughed as Theresa pulled out a green Jell-O cup.

"Can I finish watching my show now?" 'Ro said, sliding off the counter.

"_No_." 'Reese answered. "I'll need something for when me and Pietro are working on the project. She opened the cabinet and searched through it until she found somebody's secret stash of giant pixie sticks. 'Reese picked out a blue one and closed back the cabinets.

"Ok, let's go." She said, grabbing a plastic spoon and heading upstairs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pietro made his way down the hall, twirling the toothpick in his mouth. He dressed comfortably, in a long sleeved gray shirt and jeans, and wondered if it was too early to get Theresa for their study date.

_Not a date. _He told himself._ Not. A. Date. Just studying. No dating. Study:yes, Date:no._ He finally made his way to Storm's dorm room and all he could hear was the t.v. blasting and the girls yelling and something along the lines of singing. He wondered if he should knock. Instead, he peeked open the door, and smiled at the view before him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey! I didn't know there was Jell-O down there!" Jean whined.

"Why didn't you come down with us?" Storm asked. She shrugged.

"I like this episode."

"Oh yeah, Boys in Motion! Come on, Jean, let's do it!" Jean smiled and they both hopped up, singing the song and coping the dance moves perfectly.

"Boys! We are the boys in mo-tion! We give you our devo-tion!" Jean and Theresa sang.

"Yall are retar-ded!" 'Ro laughed as she exited the room. "I'll see yall later tonight!" She yelled as she was about to shut the door behind her.

"Jealousy will get you nowhere, 'Ro!" Jean yelled after her. Jean turned when she heard Theresa call her, she didn't even notice she had moved to the other side of the room. She tossed her a brush and she used a comb, and with their new-found microphones, they jumped on Storm's bed and began to put on a performance. Little did they know they had just received an audience.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pietro tried his best to keep quiet as he saw both Jean and Theresa dance...if you could call it that. But he couldn't get the entire view, so he tried to push the door open just a tad, but an empty Jell-O container led to his demise and discovery. He slipped on it and before he could regain his balance, he accidentally pushed the door open all the way. When he finally get to his feet, the girls _still_ had not noticed his presence, but it wasn't for long at all. Not 2 seconds later did 'Reese and Jean freeze in the middle of doing the robot and stare at Quicksilver with wide eyes.

"Pietro!" They both yelled at the same time, slinging their 'microphones' off in different directions and trying to look casual, which was odd, considering the position they were in. He was about to say something, but they all looked around when they heard a creaking noise.

_**CRRRRRRAAAAACK**_

Pietro jumped back and both the girls screeched when the bed collapsed. Jean and Theresa clung to each other as if they're lives depended on it as the bed fell almost 2 feet. They looked around, their eyes wider than light bulbs, back at him, and then at each other. Once they calmed down though, they re-situated themselves, fixing their hair and clothes.

Quicksilver put his hands in his back pockets, waiting to see what kind of excuse they would try and come up with. It would be quite humorous for him, especially since they had no clue that he was watching the entire time.

"Umm... We were just..." Theresa stammered, looking around for something that would help come up with an explanation. "...just uhh..."

"There was a roach." Jean cut in quickly. Theresa sighed, relieved, and made a mental note that she owed Jean **big time**. "We didn't know where it went. And shut up 'cause we are _not _the only ones afraid of bugs!" 'Reese looked at Jean in awe. This chick was good.

"Oh don't worry about it." He smiled, showing off those flawless pearly whites. Jean looked back and forth between the two, and it took a while, but she finally realized that this was her cue to leave, so she grabbed her purse from the ground.

"Well," She said, "Now that _that_ horrific incident is over...I can go find Bishop so we can work on our science presentation like we planned." She muttered a quick 'bye' and made a fast jog out the door. Quicksilver looked after her as she made her way down the hall, looked at the floor, and finally up at 'Reese.

"Wanna hit the Berry, love?" Theresa laughed at the name he used for the Library and stepped off of Storm's bed. Or at least she tried to.

"Oh shit!" She seethed as she tripped over 'Ro's pillow and fell onto the floor. She blew hair out of her face as Quickie helped her up and thanked him.

"Oh, I need to get my key."

She ran to the entertainment system and grabbed her dorm key from the top of the t.v., put on her huge, overstuffed Spongebob slippers placed the key in one of then before closing the door behind them.

"You know, love, that whole..._cockroach_ bit?" He said as they walked down the dormitory halls, he shook his head. "Didn't buy it."

"What?"

"I was _watching_ you the whole time, love. Don't try to act dumb. I didn't barge in on your good time did I?" Pietro smiled. Theresa put her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Uhh..._How much_ of that did you see?" Quicksilver let out a short laugh.

"Enough." 'Reese rolled her eyes.

"Oh Lord."

"Hey, don't be embarrassed." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I've seen a _lot_ worse." He said. Theresa couldn't help but fall into those unbelievable eyes of his. It was like he was hypnotizing her or something. But she snapped out of the trance and shrugged his hand off.

"You suck at lying, you know that?"

"Yeah well, not nearly as bad as you do at doing the robot." He said before they both shared a fit of laughter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Storm snuck down the stairs into the living room where Wolverine was supposed to be waiting for her. Looking around, she couldn't see him anywhere, so she decided she would wait on the couch for him. But she jumped when she discovered that he was already laying there on the couch.

"Took ya long enough." He grunted. "Where the hell were you?"

"Upstairs mindin' my business."

"Good for you." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the couch. She smiled and lay herself on top of him with her breasts on his hard chest, and pulled her waist-length hair out of the their way.

"What movies did you get?" She asked. Logan had gone to _LackLuster Videos_ earlier and rented a few movies for them to watch.

"The 40 year old Virgin, Big Momma's house 2...and The Nutty Professor."

"Why the hell did you get the Nutty Professor, that movie came out in like 1876." 'Ro stated.

"Hey! S'a good movie, alright? _Damn _just pick one so we can watch 'em?"

"I wanna see The 40 year old Virgin." 'Ro answered. Logan grabbed the DVD remote.

"Good 'cause that's what's in there." He grumbled, pressing the play button.

"You know Logan," 'Ro said while the previews passed. "You _should_ be studying for the science presentations." He rested a hand on her desirably curved toosh.

"Darlin', the day I start studyin' fer _anything_ is the day that everyone should prepare fer the apocalypse. As long as we get a D minus that is perfect with me." He answered, he figured she wasn't listening due to the fact that she was too busy kissing his neck and jaw to hear him.

"But hey, 'Ro. While we're on the subject, you know what I haven't had in a while?" He asked, she stopped kissing him and looked in his eyes.

"What?"

"Hot freaky sex." He said casually. Storm rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well that's just a shame isn't it." She said.

"Ain't it though? _And_...my birthday's commin' uuup..." He suggested.

"Good." Ororo answered. "I'll be sure to get you a porno and a towel."

"Are you gonna watch it with me?"

"Logan, I'd stop while I was ahead if I were you."

"Ok, I'll shut up now."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They weren't more than an hour into the movie when Logan noticed that 'Ro hadn't laughed or said anything in a while. He looked down at her and saw that her breathing was rhythmic and her eyes were closed.

"Hey, wake up, 'Ro." He said. Seeing that she wouldn't move, he poked her in her side. She jumped and it was as if she was magically wide awake.

"Don't do that Logan!" She said, rubbing her side. The Wolverine grinned.

"Why? Does it tickle?" He said doing it again. Her side contracted sharply as he expected.

"Ahh! Stooop!" 'Ro whined. Of course he didn't listen, instead he started full on tickling her. He chuckled deeply when she screeched.

"Logan! Quit, I mean it!" She giggled.

"I'm sure you do." He said, he quickly slid from under her and stood so that he could tickle her even worse. She kicked her legs and thrashed her head wildly in an attempt to make him stop.

"Logan, I swear I'll kill you!" She screamed.

"Aww, now why would ya wanna do that, darlin'?" He asked. After a while, he figured she was awake and stopped tickling her. She snatched herself up from the couch and gave him a look that would kill if it could, and she stormed off into the kitchen.

Logan sighed and paused the movie. Every now and then she would get mad at him, but he always managed to fix it...and then they'd cuddle! He walked into the kitchen, wishing he remembered where the light switch was; it was pitch black in there, except the moonlight coming from the sliding glass doors that led outside to the back courtyard.

He stepped slowly through the dark kitchen, trying to think of where Storm would run off to. He figured she might be outside. Nature comforted her. He started towards the door but stopped when he heard something. It only took him a second to realize what it was: water running. Before he could figure out what was going on, the lights flipped on, and he saw 'Ro, next to the sink, holding the spray nozzle and aiming it right at him. She looked at him, an evil smirk on her face, and lowered her aim, to his pants and shot the water at him right in his private area.

"Ooh, Logan..." She said disappointedly. "don't you think you're getting too old for having accidents?" He looked down to the dark area in the crotch of his jeans and looked back at 'Ro.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, missy." He said, he took a step forward and before he knew it he was being attacked and sprayed mercilessly. He held his hands up, trying to block the water. When he heard Storm's maniacal

laughing he realized this clearly wasn't working. He turned his face away from the stinging water, and opened the refrigerator, using it as a shield.

He looked in the fridge for anything to help him out. It took a while of zoning, but he finally spotted it. He snatched the can of spray-able Cheese Wiz with one hand, and the can of Whip Cream with the other, and closed the refrigerator.

Storm's look of triumph turned into one of fear as she saw Logan shake up the two cans with an evil smile. She turned the water up higher as he walked towards her, but sadly, it didn't stop him, he just walked into the icy water and she screamed as he covered her with Whip Cream and Cheese Wiz.

"Eeeek! Logan quit!" She screeched.

"Nope!" He yelled.

She held the nozzle not an inch in front of his face so that the water was pounding into his mouth and nose, but he pulled her shirt collar and sprayed the Whip Cream down her shirt, then sprayed both the Chees Wiz _and_ Whip Cream up her neck and on her face until she was unrecognizable, and then he sprayed in all through her beautiful hair.

He didn't stop spraying her until both of the cans were completely empty and she still hit him with the water. He finally snatched the nozzle from her and held it high above him so that she couldn't reach it.

They both stared at each other, both of them out of breath, and it didn't take long before Logan snatched her up and had their mouths together instantly. He dropped the nozzle and grabbed her by the waist, He didn't notice how rough the kiss was until he slipped backwards and they both ended up on the floor. He pulled away from her for only a second, he ran his thumb across her mouth, caressing her soft, full, lips. And not a second later he kissed her again. He placed his hand on her neck, trying to pull her mouth closer to his, if that was even possible. Eventually, when they thought they'd die if they didn't breathe, they pulled away, and 'Ro gazed at Logan with dreamy, half closed eyes.

"You are such a damn loser." She said, running her hand through his soaked hair. He examined a lock of her hair, wondering how long it would take to get all the cheese and whipped topping from her soft, flowing tresses. He looked back into her crystal eyes and smiled.

"Tell me about it." She giggled and kissed him lightly on his lips, continuing to play with his hair. And they lay there together, looking into each other's eyes. The floor soaked and covered with Cheese Wiz and Whip Cream, and the nozzle still shooting water all over the floor.

_This is better than watching a movie any day._ Logan chuckled as he thought to himself.

_**Ok RoLo lovers! There will be more alone time for the Wolverine and Storm in the future! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, you guys are great! Just don't forget to review and the next chapter should be up pretty soon! See yall!**_


	16. Not Exactly Studying!

_**A/N: Well it looks like a few of you liked that last chapter lol. Well, don't worry, there will be plenty more RoLo for you...but you'll have to wait! Please stick with me though. I promise I will not disappoint you all. I mean, how could I?**_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of Marvel's characters, including the X-Men, but Theresa, Diamond and Ruby are mine!

**Summary:**The Xmen are in high school! Characters include: Remy/Gambit, Ororo/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Jean/Phoenix/Marvel Girl, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Bobby/Iceman, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast. Plus some OC's!

**Parings:**Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages: **Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

"Sssteps of Miiitoosis." Theresa said slowly while she typed the words into the machine. She turned up the pixie stick, pouring a good amount of the sour powder on her tongue as she clicked search on the _Yeehoo _website, and looked at the sites that popped up in response. Smiling to herself, she clicked on one and looked at the information. Taking out a piece of paper and a pen, she started to take notes like she and Pietro had agreed. She looked off to her right, seeing Quicksilver at a table a few feet away taking notes as well from a large encyclopedia. He looked up, feeling her eyes on him and she quickly looked back at her notes, unable to help the heat that was growing on her face and warming her cheeks.

Pietro smiled, seeing her grinning to herself. He shook his head and tried to get back to his work, but his eyes wouldn't have it. He couldn't help but glance at her. How the light of the computer screen reflected off of the soft features of her face. The way she would play with the strands of hair that she kept out of her ponytail. His mouth parted slightly when he saw her bite her bottom lip as she wrote something important down, but quickly realized what he was doing and blinked hard.

Snapping out of his trance, he quickly began to continue writing his notes, mentally telling himself to focus and not let his attraction towards Theresa get in the way.

She didn't know whether he was watching her or not, but just in case he was, 'Reese tried as hard as she could, not to look in his direction. But eventually the urge became much too strong for her to handle, and she glanced over at him. He was still busy, writing away.

He smirked to himself, she was watching him again. This time he looked up from the large book, and met her gaze. They only made eye contact for a bout 2 seconds, but it seemed like a lifetime, and Quicksilver couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, taking his notes with him and made his way to her.

Seeing that he was coming over, Theresa quickly turned back to the computer screen. She looked down when he sat next to her.

"Hey." He said simply. She smiled at him.

_Oh Neptune he smells good._

"Hey." She answered back.

"How's it goin'?" He said, taking her notes from her and looking them over. She had interesting handwriting. Her letters were fat, and round, almost bubbly. She took his as well, and saw his short, all caps, square handwriting.

"Well, I think we have enough... info." He said, turning the paper over to see if she had written anything on the back. "You got any ideas?"

"For what?" She asked.

"For the presentation...you know...the whole reason we're together right now?" He cursed himself for his choice of words.

"Ohh...yeah." She said. She looked off for a second. "Umm..._what are we s'posed to be doin' again?_" Quickie grinned, showing off those perfect white teeth. Scratching his head, he tried to explain.

"Well uhh, we're _supposed_ to choose a stage of mitosis, and then make a presentation about it. You know, like a report, or a skit, or...you know, something like that." Theresa nodded, letting him know that she remembered.

"So?" He asked again. "You got any ideas?" She shrugged.

"Not really, I was just gonna do a Powerpoint or something, but I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Why, what were you thinking?"

"Well." He said slowly. "I was thinking something big. You know...something that you could walk inside."

"Whoa. You mean like a giant cell?" He shrugged.

"Something like that. What do you think?"

"Better than my idea. Let's do it."

"Alright." He stood. "Well, get your stuff and come on, we gotta go."

"Where are we going? I gotta shut this thing down." 'Reese said, quickly closing out of the website and starting to shut the computer down.

"Well, we need to get supplies if we're gonna do this thing right and the Wall-2-Wall Mart closes at 11:00 so..."

Theresa watched him put the Encyclopedia back on the high shelf, and his voice seemed to fade as she watched his behind, making sure to get a good look before he turned back around. She didn't notice how far she was leaning in her chair, or where she was aiming the pixie stick but before she knew it, she poured a good amount in her left eye and fell to the ground, kicking screaming in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She yelled.

Quicksilver spun around at the sound of her screaming and saw Theresa rolling around on the floor, both hands covering her eye and Pixie powder everywhere. It didn't take long for him to figure out what had happened, and, literally, in three seconds he had scooped her up, and ran her into the bathroom down the hall.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pietro knocked on the door, trying his best to not laugh.

"Come on, love, lemme see it." He called through the bathroom door. He had tried to help 'Reese flush her eye out, but assuming that she was embarrassed, she pushed him away and locked him out of the bathroom.

"Theresa, come on, just let me see your eye! I'm tryin' to help you, love!" He sighed and decided maybe he should soften his voice. "Come on now, sweetheart, I just wanna see if it's okay."

"It's _fine_." She said through the door.

"Why won't you come out then?" He heard her sigh on the other side of the door.

"I've been _trying_ to come out for like 2 minutes. Perhaps if you move your ass from against the door, I could _do_ that."

He was confused for a second as of what she meant, but he looked down, and sure enough, he was leaning all of his weight against the door.

"Oh." He said, he stepped back and she came out of the restroom. Her eye was still a little red, but it was hardly noticeable.

"So..you wanna go now, or do you wanna wait?" Quicksilver asked as they made their way down the hall.

"Let's go now. I feel like getting out of this mansion for a while." Theresa admitted.

"Yeah? Me too." He smiled.

"Now, how do you plan on gettin' to the Wall-2-Wall Mart?"

"Oh, I drive a Chevy." He answered.

"What kind?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"You drive an AVALANCHE?" Theresa screeched when they stopped at his car in the dark garage.

"Yup." He said climbing inside of his dark, indigo 06 Chevy Avalanche. He grinned when he saw her still trying to admire the car in the dark garage. "Come on, you can look at it later!" He shouted. Reluctantly she opened the door and stepped up into the huge vehicle.

"How'd you get this?" 'Reese asked, feeling on the leather interior as Quickie sped out of the garage and onto the street. She felt on the leather interior and smiled like she was a 7 year old in a candy shop.

"What do you mean, 'how did I get it'." He asked. She looked at him, then to the road.

"I mean, I figured that--"

"You figured a kid like me prolly couldn't afford a car like this one and that I'd be driving some busted metal on wheels, and that somehow, I got lucky and scored this one, or that my rich daddy bought this one for me, yeah?" He finished for her. Theresa stared at him, completely confused at his intense look. She couldn't believe that he had taken what she had said (which she basically didn't say anything) as an insult. She might have been the type to say some pretty rude things, but she was never one to judge someone.

"That's not what I meant!" She said shocked.

"Don't play this game, love, I'm not stupid if that's what you're thinking. You think just because I have an accent that I have rich parents that bought me everything I asked for and I'm just a spoiled fucking brat." He snapped.

Theresa looked at him for a second like he had lost his mind, but then left it alone. She didn't like messing with people who weren't even willing to listen to her side of the argument. Especially when she had done nothing wrong. She sighed.

"That's _not_ what I meant." She said.

"What'd you mean, then?" He asked. His voice was hard.

"I _meant_ what I _said_." She said.

"So you were judging me, yeah?"

"No I _wasn't_ trying to _judge_ you, Pietro! Why the hell would I, I don't even have a license! Gods, At least you have a car!" She said, turning her gaze to her window.

That's when the guilt hit. It started out as just a twinge, but not soon after that it was overwhelming him. He waited for her to say something to him, but there was nothing but the sound of the car. He looked at her out of the side of his eyes; trying to act as if he didn't care whether she was mad at him or not. But eventually he sighed, the silence was killing him. This always happened. His powers made him just fast in general, not only how fast he ran, but how fast he reacted to things, how fast he thought, how fast he changed subjects, and how fast his emotions switched. It happened so quickly that it seemed to the other person that he was having mood swings or something. And whenever it happened, he always either ended up getting mad himself, or getting the person he was talking to annoyed or upset. He turned to look at her.

"Theresa." He sighed guiltily. She merely looked at his reflection in the mirror and sniffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"_Thereesaa._"He whined.

"What the hell! Are you bipolar or something?" She yelled. He shrugged and she turned back to the mirror.

"Whatever. Just shut up talkin' to me."

"I didn't mean to make you heated with me. Please talk to me love." He said.

"No." She answered firmly.

"That's not what I had in mind." He mumbled. "_Pleeease_ say something?" Finally, with a heavy sigh, 'Reese turned to him.

"You want me ta say somthin'?" She asked, her nostrils flared and eyes bulging. "Fine. Turn the car around. TAKE me back to the mansion. How 'bout that."

Pietro didn't hesitate to slam on the breaks and turn around.

"Anything you say Lady Theresa." He said.

"Don't get a damn attitude with me, Freakazoid!"

"Oh yeah, _you're_ one to talk about getting an attitude Ms. I Break People's Fucking Wrists When They Try To Touch My Jewelry."

"What the hell ever your wrist isn't even broken anymore!"

"What kind of difference does that make? While it _was_ still broken it hurt like hell!"

"I don't care!" She yelled.

"Oh you don't do you." He yelled back.

"Actually I don't give a _damn!_" She said 'matter of factly'.

"Well look here, ladies and gentlemen. The Queen of the Bitches lives up to her name doesn't she."

"What the HELL did you just call me?"

"Did I stutter? Does it SOUND like I'm stuttering to you?"

"Oh sorry I forgot. I don't speak Punk-ass, you'll have to translate."

"And I don't speak Psychotic-skank either."

"Well gee, it's a wonder you could understand what y'mamma was sayin' to you all while you was a kid, isn't it?"

"Do I have to stop the car?" He threatened.

"I don't give a _damn_ if you stop the car!"

"I will _stop_ this fucking car!" He threatened again.

"_STOP_ THE DAMN CAR! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?" She said. Pietro slammed on the breaks, sending the car into a skidding halt in the middle of the street.

"Finally, _something _made you shut up."

"Kiss my ass, white boy."

"Oh yeah, if I get started now I should be able to finish by January." Finally 'Reese figured she had had enough and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Don't hit me." He said. She hit him again in the exact same fashion. She smirked when she saw his teeth grinding together.

"I said, _don't hit me_." He said between his teeth.

"Why?" Theresa asked. "WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO?"

"YOU WANNA SEE WHAT I'M GONNA DO?" He yelled.

"YEAH!" She yelled back. Before she knew it, Quicksilver had pulled her to him by the back of her neck and was now kissing her incredibly roughly. She didn't know whether it was because he was still angry, or if this was just the normal thing for him; but one thing she did know was, she didn't mind. Closing her eyes in the heat of the moment, she happily began to kiss him back.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Ich schwöre, daß diese Frau der Tod von mir ist_!" Kurt shouted down the hall as he made his way heatedly to his room. Hearing someone come up behind him, he turned around to see Remy and tried to manage a grin.

" 'Ey, 'old up dere, blue. What's got you so heated, I t'ought you ain't evah loose ya cool." He said, slinging an arm on his shoulder.

"It is zhat Myra. She is my partner for zhe science project." He answered.

"Well, what happened."

"I vent into her room so ve could work somezhink out for zhe presentation, and she was singink to her squirrel--

"She has a squirrel? She was _singing? _To a _squirrel?_"

"And I told her we needed to find out vhat ve vere goink to do and she explodes at me about how I vas invading her privacy and how I should have more respect blah blah blah. So I say to her: If ve don't work togezah, ve vill _both_ fail zhe presentation, And she says: Fine. Zhen ve fail. And slams zhe door in my face. _Gerade wie das._"

"Well, what's de problem? I say: Go 'head an' fail." Remy replied. "Yo' need a break anyway, blue. Ev'ry time Remy sees you, you always say you got somet'in ta do. You gotta study, you got homework, you got a project. So what if you fail one presentation? What will dat bring you down to anyway, a 80?" He over dramatized.

"91." Kurt corrected him.

"You see? My point exactly! You need to loosen up, _mon ami_. Remy would take you out and get you wasted, maybe even get you a few femmes if I didn't think it would scar ya fo' life." Kurt shrugged.

"Now, here's what you do." Remy said, stepping in front of him and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Go to your room, and watch de t.v. alright?" Kurt nodded slowly.

"Try and relax, ok? Don' t'ink about school, or homework, or nuttin' educational. Jus' chill. I guarantee, you'll feel betta den you've eva felt befo'."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Look 'ere." Remy said. "If ya don't, den I'll study every night 'till finals."

Kurt grinned and left to his room. Rolling his eyes he thought to himself.

_He vouldn't do zhat if zhe vorld depended on it._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It had taken a good while before Theresa snapped back to her senses. She had been too caught up in the moment before to actually process what had happened and what was happening right now. But once it all finally caught up with her, her eyes shot open and she pushed Pietro away from her.

"What?" He asked in a breathy voice. Theresa looked off, her hands still on his shoulders, trying to figure out what it was that made her kiss him back and not even think about it.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned. He was still breathing hard. Actually, she was too. She nodded.

"Yeah." She said slowly. Pietro ran a thumb across her cheek.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked. Theresa sat back in the car seat and shook her head.

"Nothing, I just-- Can you just...take me back to the mansion?" She tried to let it out so to not offend him. Pietro looked at her pleadingly, but she kept her gaze away from him. It took all the strength she had; Theresa knew she couldn't look at him. What with how cute he was already combined with the pitiful little puppy-dog eyes look that he was giving, she was afraid that it would just set off whatever had happened in her before. Maybe even worse.

Sighing, Pietro sat back in his seat as well and shifted the car back into drive, making their way back to the mansion.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The ride back was extremely uncomfortable for the both of them. Theresa still wondering why she would kiss Pietro and Pietro wondering what he had done to upset Theresa. Nervousness and tension were so thick in the air that you could cut it with a knife.

They both sat there after Quickie pulled into the garage. Finally Pietro shut the car off.

"I'll walk you back to your room." He said as 'Reese was about to get out of the car. She turned and looked at him.

"You don't have to do that." She replied.

"I want to." He told her. She managed to smile at him and they left the dark garage.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Theresa had never been more relieved when they finally reached her room. What with the uncomfortable silence, it seemed like they were walking for hours. She placed her hand on the wall to keep her balance and took her key from inside of her slipper.

Just as she managed to get the door open, she turned when she heard Pietro's voice.

"Did I do something wrong?" Theresa looked down and sniffed.

"No, you didn't."

"Then what's the matter, Theresa?" He pleaded. She almost felt tears come to her eyes, she was so confused.

"Nothing, I'm fine. You didn't do anything wrong, it just felt too fast, you know? I'm okay, Max."

"What'd you call me?" He asked.

"Max. Your last name is Maximoff right? Or maybe I'll call you Maxi." She smiled, glad they had changed the subject.

"Oh, alright. Well, I guess we can hit the Wall-2-Wall Mart tomorrow night?"

"Sure." Quicksilver smiled.

"G'night, Theresa." He said, beginning to walk away. But before she could close the door Pietro called out to her.

"Hey wait. How do you say your middle name?"

"Like it's spelled." She laughed. "Say the J in French, you know, like you would in Jacques, and then say 'nay'."

"That's what I thought." He said, turning and walking off. "G'night, Janaé." He called. 'Reese rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remy narrowed his eyes, seeing Pietro standing outside of 'Reese's room in conversation with her. After she finally went inside Remy decided he would see what was going on between them. He glared at Quicksilver all while he passed him.

"I jus' hope I don' have to kill de bastard." He mumbled to himself, making his way to Theresa's room.

_**Hey there everyone! Sorry it took a while to update, but you know how summer is, I've been busy doing stuff I ain't got no business, but hey, I'll be back soon with another chapter! And don't forget to review my Co-write story as well! Peace!**_


	17. A Way To Deal!

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back again, with yet another chapter. You know it never really occurred to me, but this is gonna be a pretty long story, with the whole plot I have, Oh yes, and Sabretooth will be making an appearance very shortly! Oh well, here's your update.**_

_**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy and seemed to just stop all my fictions. But I'm trying to get back on track, and this will be my second update for 2007!**_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of Marvel's characters, including the X-Men, but Theresa, Diamond and Ruby are mine!

**Summary:**The Xmen are in high school! Characters include: Remy/Gambit, Ororo/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Jean/Phoenix/Marvel Girl, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Bobby/Iceman, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast. Plus some OC's!

**Parings:**Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages: **Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

'Reese had barely enough time to take her hair out of the ponytail it was in before there was a knock at the door. Sighing, she turned and opened it, not too happy to see that it was Remy. She rolled her eyes walked over to her bed, kneeling down and unzipping one of her bags which she _still_ hadn't unpacked since she first arrived.

"Can I help you?" She asked, already annoyed with the Cajun. He closed the door behind him and took a seat on Storm's collapsed bed.

"What the hell was dat? Do I have to kill him? I'll _kill_ him!" He warned, gesturing towards the door. 'Reese pulled out the items she was looking for; a pair of blue mesh shorts that had two black stripes running down them, and a blue bandanna.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, removing her warm-up jacket.

"I'm talkin' 'bout dat bastard Pietro." He answered. "Don' try an' play wit me, chere. I know what was goin' on ova here."

"And what was that, Remy?" Theresa asked, deadpan.

"He was tryin' to come on t' m'chere. Tryin' to steal her from me, de dirty--

"Remy. Stop! Pietro is my partner for the science project, ok? NOTHING ELSE. He walked me back to my room, ok? Damn! You know, you should act more like him instead'a jus' bein' jealous."

"_Jealous?_ Please. Remy don' even know wat dat means." Theresa rolled her eyes.

"You know what, never mind. You go ahead and keep bein' a dumbass, I'll be gettin' dressed." She snapped. She didn't even wait for him to answer before stepping into the bathroom in her and Ororo's dorm. Remy turned the t.v. on and laid down on Theresa's bed.

Theresa stepped out of the bathroom, now dressed for bed. She had kept the tank on and put on the shorts and tied the bandanna around her hair. Feeling physically, and mentally exhausted from the entire day, she folded her arms and looked at Gambit.

"Get out of my bed." She said. Remy looked up her and smiled, raising his eyebrow.

"Make me." He said simply.

"Get off my bed NOW REMY!" She yelled. He clearly was ignoring her and this set Theresa off. She was about to storm over to him, but instead stubbed her toe on her still unpacked suit case, which was lying in the middle of the floor.

"AH _SHIT!!!_" Groaning angrily to herself, she dropped down on her knees and began to heatedly unpack her clothes. Getting up, she stomped over to the closet and began to snatch hangers from the rack.

Remy watched her like a curious seven year old as she shoved her clothes into the closet and jammed the others into the dresser.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Scott and Jean sat outside by the pool, dipping their feet in the illuminated water. The night was still, and the moon shone brightly. The only sounds audible were the soft splashes of the pool and the wind through the trees. Cyclops was silent, kicking his feet slightly, while Jean watched him, admiring the light reflecting on his face.

"Find what you were looking for?" Scott broke their silence. Jean blinked.

"What?"

"You were scanning, Jean." He said, swinging his legs out from the water. "I think I've known you long enough to notice when you're reading my mind." She smiled and kissed him lightly on his lips.

"I'm sorry. It gets to be a habit sometimes."

"You know what the Professor told you about making your powers a habit, Jean--

"Scott," Jean cut him off. "Can we talk about someone else besides the Professor? It's me and you sitting here, we're not in school now."

"I'm sorry." Scott smiled. He reached to Jean and tucked her hair behind her ear. "It just gets to be a habit sometimes."

"Whatever." Jean shoved Scott. They both grinned, looking into each other's eyes. But Jean's smile faded away, and she looked back into the glowing water. Scott's expression changed quickly.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Jean sighed and looked up to the stars, as if she was searching them for something.

"Nothing." She said. She looked over at Scott and at the ground, examining her fingernails. "I know about the bet you have going with Remy; you and Logan."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Scott, I'd normally think you knew better."

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ there's a person's feelings on the line here. If she finds out--

"Why would she find out?"

"Does it really matter? You could end up really hurting Theresa, _and_ Remy." Scott sighed and looked down, his normal gesture of defeat. Jean figured he meant, 'you're right, I'm sorry' and changed the subject.

"Do you think we're boring?" Scott looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"As a couple. Do you think we're boring?" Scott grew a smile a mile wide.

"Is _that_ what's been bothering you?"

"What's so funny?" Jean grew defensive.

"Jean, what kind of question is that? Have you been somewhere else or something lately?"

Jean looked pretty lost, then rolled her eyes, growing more and more frustrated by the second. Scott's smile softened, but stayed put.

"Honey, in the past week we've played the best game of extreme hide 'n' seek we've ever had, we've had a pool war, you've seen me run through the halls naked, we've judged a dance-off, seen Logan pop-lock, I've been crowned free-style king, we've been banned from the mall, I've been publicly humiliated, and we've seen Remy go one-on-one with a disgruntled clown. You think that's boring?"

Jean laughed, remembering the eventful week they had had.

"Look Jean. Everyone has their posts, ok? Storm and Logan are the wild reckless ones, Remy and Theresa are the crazy bad influences, and we're the level-headed ones. Do you know how much trouble we'd be in everyday if we weren't?" He said, lifting Jean's face with his fingers.

"That's why we all work, sweetheart. We are as far from boring as you can get, ok?" Jean smiled.

"Geez, you're dumb." She said before throwing her arms around him. Scott could hear the quiet 'I love you' muffled in his shoulder. It was like heaven hearing her say that to him.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand and pushing themselves off of the ground. They began walking inside and Scott, out of nowhere, scooped Jean up into his arms and blushing when she squealed his name.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Look Remy," Theresa yelled after kicking all of her unpacked suitcases under the bed, "Did you come here just to bug me, or is there a reason you're in my room right now, 'cause I'm _really_ not in the mood for your shit, ok?" The Cajun looked up at her.

"Somet'in' boddarin' you, 'Reesey?" He said. She shrugged, wiping her nose on her shoulder and sniffing.

"No." She finally said. Remy raised an eyebrow, making it known that she wasn't fooling him.

"Don' try an' fool me, chere. 's pretty damn 'ard to do dat." She stood fast and glared at him. Remy sighed and patted the area next to him.

"Sit."

"_No_." She retorted quickly. Remy shrugged.

"Not movin' 'till y'talk to me, chere." Theresa knew that he wasn't joking and sighed heavily.

"Move your retarded ass over." She said. Remy chuckled and did as he was told. 'Reese sat by him then fell backwards, lacing her fingers together across her tummy.

"So what's boddarin' you?" He said, turning to look her in the eye. He looked up out of the window when he heard rain start to fall outside.

"Nothing." She lied. With that Remy scooted up further on the back of the bed, sitting up against the bedpost.

"Ain' no use lyin', 'Reesey." Remy replied coolly, running a hand through his hair. Theresa just shrugged.

"Come here, chere." He sighed, gesturing towards himself. She looked back at him, eyebrow raised.

"Why?" He rolled his eyes and grinned. His eyes glowing.

"Jus' come here. Remy know how to make his 'Reesey feel better." He said as she laid on his lap.

"If you try _anything_ I will _make_ you chop off your own--

"Chere, chere. Come now, why would Remy try somet'in' like that?" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. 'Reese rested her head on his shoulder, turning to the curve of his neck. He heard her sigh.

"See? Better already, non?" He said looking down on her. In all his years of womanizing he had at least learned one thing that women sincerely like. Cuddling!

"Mm hmm."

"Now, tell Remy what's de matter wit his Reesey Piecey's." She took a while before she answered.

"Alot of things." She finally dragged out.

"Wha' kind of t'ings?" Remy looked down at her, her eyes were closed and she sighed heavily as she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"School...grades...family...Pietro..." The Cajun loosened his grip on Theresa as the last name slipped from her mouth. Just hearing her say another man's name made him clench his jaw.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Theresa finally finished.

" 's gon come out eventually, chere. Might as well do it now when it's jus' us." When she was silent he finally came to realize that by just asking her, he was getting nowhere slowly.

"What's wrong wit' yo' grades, chere." He tried. She hesitated but finally answered.

"I'm failing math." She answered. Remy's eyebrows slowly went together.

"..._How_ you failin' math an' you ain't been here a month, chere?" He asked confusedly.

"I'm really bad at math."

"Damn. I ain't know you was _dat _bad--

"Unless you plan on tutoring me you can shut the hell up." 'Reese snapped.

"Why don' you ask Jeannie or Scott. Dey the brains." He suggested. "Or jus' stay after class. Angel tutors Remy t'inks."

"I'll do it later." Theresa dismissed the subject.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Logan tossed his hair out of his face as he continued to scrub the Cheese Whiz and Whipped Cream off of the floor.

"You misshed shome." 'Ro said, sitting in a chair in front of him, nibbling on Oreo's. Wolverine looked up at her and smirked.

"Y'know, you helped make this mess as much as I did, Storm."

"Yeah, but you look so sexy cleaning it up." She grinned.

"Is that why I had to take my shirt off?" She shrugged.

"Maybe." Logan chuckled.

"_Maybe_, huh?" He said, continuing his task.

"Well, most of it. Did I say you could talk? Shut up and clean!" Storm commanded, leaning further into the chair and beaming.

"Well, could you at least explain why I had to take my _pants_ off? _And_ why I have to wear these damn gloves?" He said, refering to the elbow-length yellow latex cleaning gloves Ororo had made him put on earlier.

"Because." 'Ro answered. "It tickles me. Now shut up, I'm gonna go take a shower." She said, getting up from the chair and making her way to the main stairwell.

Logan, seeing her descending down the hall, quickly removed the gloves, and threw the wet sponge on the floor. Grinning to himself, he decided to sneak after her...maybe he could get a few peeks, if he got lucky.

"Don't think I don't know you're tryin' to follow me, Logan!" 'Ro called behind her. She giggled when she heard the clearly audible snarl come from down the stairs.

Logan growled and went back to scrubbing the floor, grumbling loudly to himself the entire time. He heard someone come in from the back and looked up. Seeing Scott and Jean come through he yelled.

"Don't step on the damn floor, I'm cleaning." He said. Scott laughed.

"Excuse us, Ma'am." He said. Logan threw the sponge down and stood up.

"Hey!" Scott said. "You take another step towards me and I'll call 'Ro down here."

Logan balled his hands into fists so hard that they would see the veins popping out in his arms. But he silently went back to his duties.

"That's what I thought." Scott said as they went around the kitchen. He started humming the Mr. Clean theme song as they reached the staircase and Logan made a mental note to beat the shit out of him later.

"Asshole." He grumbled.

_**Well there it is! I'm sorry I didn't have more RoLo, I'm really rusty as you can see, but I promise as soon as I get this ball rolling again it'll be as good as the first chapters and hopefully better. But for now review and tell me what I should work on!**_


	18. A Hostess and Texts!

_**A/N: Slowly but surely I'm coming back! Please Don't kill me ! Haha**_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of Marvel's characters, including the X-Men, but Theresa, Diamond and Ruby are mine!

**Summary:**The Xmen are in high school! Characters include: Remy/Gambit, Ororo/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Jean/Phoenix/Marvel Girl, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Bobby/Iceman, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast. Plus some OC's!

**Parings:**Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages:**Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

Storm rolled her eyes, finding it particularly difficult rummaging through her things and listening to Remy ramble on and on ...

"Remy, you never even _knew_ the guy before last week." She turned and said to him finally.

"I don' care, Stormy." He retorted quickly. "I don' like th' bastard. Remy knows he's plottin'. Every time I see 'im he wit her... tryin' to steal her away from me."

"Oh, you mean when they're working on their science project together?" Ororo asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. "You know, you got this real problem with claiming things that aren't necessarily yours. I mean, she's not even your girlfriend." She said, finally finding an outfit and going into the bathroom to change.

"Hell, who's side you on, chere?" He could hear 'Ro sigh from the bathroom.

"I'm not choosing sides, stupid, you _know_ I'm always on yours! I'm just tryin' to say that.. maybe just this once you could admit that you actually _like_ her instead of playing all these damn _games_ like you usually do!"

The Cajun sighed heavily and fell back on Theresa's bed. Groaning to himself, he sat back up once he discovered that it held her scent. There was no way to explain it. The only way he could put it into words was red. If the color red had a scent, that's what it would smell like. Theresa.

"I don' see why she can't say it first." He said while she stepped out of the bathroom. Storm moved closer to him and squeezed his cheeks.

"You are such a little boy." She said, slipping into some flip flops and grabbing her purse. "Come on, idiot."

"Quit callin' me names!" He whined, closing the door to her room behind them.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So what you feel like ridin' in today, chere?" Remy asked, zoning the garage.

"I feel like Angel's Porsche!" Storm answered quickly. The Cajun grinned. It was _always_ Angel's Porsche Carrera.

"Done." He said, they came to the car and Remy picked the lock with ease.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pietro sat Indian style next to Theresa in the back of the mansion by the pool. They took turns glancing at each other, looking away and smiling whenever the other would catch them.

'Reese, not knowing what to do with herself, started to fiddle with the grass beneath her. That came to a cease though, when Pietro took her hand with his, and began to play with her fingers absent-mindedly.

"I'm sorry 'bout before, love." He said lowly. Theresa smiled.

"You said that already."

"Did I?" He asked. He brought her hand to his lips, brushing them across the back of it. "Maybe it bears repeating."

"Well, don't worry about it." Theresa answered. They sat there quietly for a minute or two. She looked off suddenly, and Quicksilver could tell that something else had entered her conscience. And when she tugged her hand away from his he could tell that it was, rather,_someone _else.

"Tell me what you're thinkin'?" He said, placing his hand on her knee. She looked at him uneasily, unable to find words, and he nodded.

"So the Cajun's been on your mind alot lately..." He noted aloud. All 'Reese could do was sigh. Denial would only make the entire situation more obvious.

"I just wish I understood what you see in the man. Or at least why you could like him so--"

"I dont like him!" Theresa said maybe a little too harshly. "I_don't_. Like him. I just..."

"Can't stay away." Quicksilver filled in the sentence for her. "You don't like him, but you can't help but be drawn to him whenever he comes around. And whenever he's _not_, then he's all you can think about, am I right?"

Theresa looked at him dumbfounded. She tried her hardest to tell him that he was wrong, but in all reality he had taken the words right from her. And it wasn't just his expression that told her that this made him upset.

"Yeah. I know the feeling." He said before he stood heatedly.

"Where are you going?" 'Reese called after him.

"Doesn't matter." He snapped back. She stood quickly.

"Why are you mad at me _you're_ the one that brought him up!" She yelled. Pietro stopped and walked back to her.

"You_really_ think that, don't you?" He said, amazed at her naivety.

"Yeah, I do. You're the one that started this whole conversation, then all of a sudden you angry at _me!_"

"Well excuse me for being jealous, Theresa! I guess this is just a normal thing for you; to just think about other guys when someone that's actually interested in _you_ is trying to get closer to you!"

Theresa stepped closer to him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that _I_ like you, Theresa. I _like_ you."

"Oh, so you're sayin' he doesn't?"

"I'm saying that he likes your body. He thinks you're hot, and that's _all_ that he sees. He doesn't _care_ about you! You can't tell me that you haven't heard about his reputation around here."

"What I've heard are _rumors_." 'Reese said firmly, folding her arms across her chest. Quicksilver shrugged.

"Fine." He said in an I-don't-really-care-anymore tone. "But I think you should take a closer look at guys like me or Kurt, or Scott. Then look at guys like Logan and Remy. Any guy can look at a girl and want to fuck her." He said to her almost evilly before walking away. Theresa could feel the blood rush to her face. Embarrassment, rage, and guilt coursed through her veins and she fought back the tears that were making their way into her eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remy and Ororo pulled into the parking lot of The Sunset Spa after about a half an hour drive.

"Umm. What are we doing here?" Storm asked. This had to be a joke. Remy was not the usual type to tend a spa.

"Well, chere. Remy t'ought dat his Stormy would like to feel as beautiful as she is for a change." He answered, giving her a toothy grin. 'Ro sighed.

"Remy, you need an _appointment_ to get into this place. You can't just walk up in there." She crossed her arms and huffed. The Cajun was almost hurt by her remark, but brushed it off, and smiled.

He sighed. " 'Roro, I made an appointment for you _last week_. So yeah we can." He mimicked her almost perfectly, crossing his arms and huffing. He looked back over to her and saw the grin stretch across her face. She punched him in the arm playfully when he began to laugh.

"You freakin' loser." She said. "Let's go." She said, removing her seatbelt.

"Non, non, chere. Dis is where _you_ get out. Jus' call me when your ready." Storm's expression changed immediately.

"What? Thats not fair, _why_ aren't you coming?"

"Sorry, 'Ro. Powder and pedicures ain't for Gambit."

"Well you don't have to get one with me, just come in!" she whined.

"I don' _want_ to, chere." Storm looked at the Cajun in a way only a girl who wanted her way could. Her eyes wide and sad and her lips pouting.

"Uh-uh, don' try dat." Remy said firmly.

"Pleeease?" She kept the face glued on, and Remy fought hard not to cave.

"Nope." Ororo knew that she had to use desperate measures now. But it always worked. Especially on Remy Labeau.

"Fine." She said gloomily exiting the car and making her way to the entrance. She could almost time the moment that the guilt struck him. She grinned when she heard the driver's door slam shut.

"I'm not leavin' the lobby. Damned weather witch." He said. She only smiled more.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remy and Storm made their way to the hostess' counter, where a dark haired woman of no more than 24 was standing. The moment she looked at Remy she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Good morning, can I help you two?" She asked. Her eyes were almost as shockingly as Ororo's besides the fact that her's were a exotic green compared to 'Ro's sparkling blue.

"Yes you can! 'Cause I have an _appointment_." Storm said loud enough for the entire lobby to hear. Remy couldn't help but notice how the hostess was eying him. He flashed her a grin that brought her back to reality.

"Name?" She turned to 'Ro

"Lebeau." She answered. The woman pulled out some paper and a pen and placed them in front of Storm.

"Ok, would you mind filling this out so we can know all that we can help you with today?" She said in a very rehearsed tone. Storm took the paper eagerly, making check marks in all the possible areas.

The hostess, who's name tag read 'Jasmine', still had her eyes on the Cajun, so Remy figured it wouldn't hurt to humor her. He met her eyes and smiled at her again. It didn't faze her as much this time but he could still see the effect it had on her quite clearly. She looked him up and down, continuously, and bit her lip. Remy raised an 'oh really?' eyebrow and grinned evilly at her. She giggled.

_Hmm..._ Remy thought to himself. _She's done dis befo'._ He definitely could tell when she started fingering the ends of her hair that she was no amateur. But at the same time, he knew for a fact that she had nothing on him. He waited until he saw that Storm was almost done filling out the paper and snuck a wink at Jasmine. He almost couldn't hold in the laughter building up in him when she practically jumped and began to blush furiously.

Storm handed her back the papers and she regained her composure as quickly as she could manage.

"Great, now if you'll just follow me." She said, leading Storm off into the back. Storm waved at Remy and he just shook his head. Jasmine managed to get a last look in at him before he went to have a seat. Remy laughed to himself. It was moments like that where he was positive that he had perfected his art.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remy flipped through his third magazine. It was a really nice lobby. He sat on a dark green couch at scoped out everyone that came into the place. He hadn't been waiting for twenty minutes when his phone went off. He reached the small object out of his pocket.

"Yeah." He answered it.

"Where's the remote?" Remy sighed heavily. It was Logan.

"Why don't you get off yo' ass an' look for it?" Remy asked, annoyed already by Wolverine.

"Kiss my ass, Gumbo, do you know where it is or not." His gruff voice came through the receiver. Remy was just about to comeback at Logan when the bare legs of a certain hostess caught his eye. He looked up and she was standing about 12 feet away with her hands behind her back smiling shyly. He smirked when she waved him over.

"Call you back, Wolvie." He said, closing his phone and putting it back into his pocket. The Cajun made his way smoothly over to her, stopping exceptionally close to her.

"Shouldn' you be workin', chere?" He lifted an eyebrow, placing his hands in his pocket. She laughed.

"I decided to take my break early." She leaned against the wall behind her.

"Well, you won' hear no complaints from me."

"So you're treating you girlfriend?" She asked, briefly breaking the exchange of flirty remarks. Remy snickered.

"Non, chere. Nottin' like dat."

"Oh..." She said, failing miserably to hide the relieved tone in her voice. "I was just asking because, you might be sitting here for a while and I thought you might like a...tour." She said almost growled. "You know, I could show you everything."

" 's that so?" Remy asked. He recognized an invitation anywhere. "An' where does dis tour lead to exactly, chere." The young hostess tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Well, I could show you _alot_ better than I could tell you." She answered, lacing her fingers with his.

"I think I'ma like dis place." The Cajun stated before she led him in the opposite direction that she had Ororo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Storm, after about three hours of spa therapy, finally emerged from the doors to find Remy waiting outside, smoking. He looked up at her and quickly stomped out his cigarette.

"I t'ought you'd nevah come out." He said annoyed as they finally made their way to the car. Storm sighed dreamily.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, _I_ feel _wonderful_." She said, climbing into the car and closing the door next to her. Remy revved up the engine.

"Ha. Well, I guess dat's all dat mattas den." He grinned, flicking a finger under her chin and pulling out of the parking lot.

The two sat in silence for a while. Storm kept stealing glances at Remy while he kept his eyes on the road.

"So, I think that hostess had a little thing for you." 'Ro finally stated. The Cajun merely chuckled.

"Think so?" He smiled to Ororo. They both laughed.

"Fine! And don't worry about this whole thing with 'Reese and Pietro, she's just in denial."

The Cajun went silent. His stomach turned into ice. He had forgotten all about Theresa in his cloud of sexual frustration. But in less than a second he shook it off. Storm couldn't know about the hostess.

"Well, it's taking her alot longer to fall under that spell of yours, but you _know_ it's coming. I mean... _everybody_ knows that yall like each other, so..."

"That so, chere?" Remy asked deadpan. Everyone knew except for_Theresa_, anyway. "Come on, let's go to McDeeny's." He said, just now noticing the growing growl in his stomach.

_**Later That Night ...**_

Theresa lay in her bed, wide awake. Those same words kept circling through her mind.

_Any guy can look at a girl and want to fuck her._

The simple fact that he would say those words to her; Especially in the specific way that he chose to present them, tore her in half. There was no telling where they came from. Jealousy, rage, hurt, caring, sympathy; any of those could have made him say it. He could've just been jealous that she was showing Remy so much attention; that he wasn't the womanizer that he was. Or maybe he was truly concerned about her well-being.

Finally, overcome with confusion and frustration, she sat up in her bed.She was about to turn on the television when two long beeps sounded out of nowhere. She jumped, looking around frantically for a smoke detector or burglar system. There was neither, but she did catch a small glowing blue light under Storm's bed.

'Reese leaned in closer, making sure it wasn't something that she didn't want to touch. There were letters on the light. Finally her curiosity overtook her and got out of her bed. She reached under her bed and felt the object. Still not being able to tell what the thing was, she picked it up.

**1 New Message**

It was Storm's phone. She had forgotten it when her and Jean went out earlier.

She didn't think twice before opening it. It was 'Ro's own fault, she shouldn't have left the thing. She only did once she read that it was from Remy. But she wasn't going to fight her curiosity. It was too late for that. Without any further hesitation, she pressed the 'OK' button.

**where u stormy? i need 2 tell u sumthin.**

'Reese fought with herself for over 5 minutes over whether she should respond or not. She hadn't spoken to Remy since the day before, and he hadn't even sought her out. Half of her didn't want to ever speak to him again, and the other wanted to just flat out ask him how he felt. But she knew she could never do any of those. She sighed before hitting 'Reply'.

**she's not here. i think her & jean went out.**

Yawning loudly, she sat the phone on the dresser next to her bed before climbing lazily back into it. She didn't even get the chance to close her eyes before the phone beeped again.

**im glad u aint go with them. i aint seen my chere all day.**

Theresa couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her lips. If there was one thing she couldn't stand about the Cajun, it was the way that he could make her smile without even being around. And the way he made her heart skip. The list actually went on. But she stopped herself and hit 'Reply' again.

**yeah i missed u 2day.** She replied, that grin still stuck on her face.

**hmm...really?...** Remy texted back. 'Reese rolled her eyes.

**no. dumbass.**

**already been sed chere. remy misst his reesey 2. **Theresa squealed and snuggled into the sheets. He probably knew it too, she figured. He knew everything _else_ about her.

**wahtevr.** She sent back. She never thought it possible that Remy Lebeau could even _form_ those words, much less tell them to someone.

**come outside. **'Reese sat up. Once again her heart had caught in her chest.

**why?**

**bcuz.** She shrugged. He had a good point.

**im not dressed.** She struggled to find an excuse.

**hmm. well n that case remy will come there. **She squealed again, blushing terribly.

**hell no u wont!**

**jus come dwn here**

**UGH. fine. 10 min. **

'Reese got up from her bed and stumbled for the light. Once she got it on, she immediately decided to change. He hadn't seen her all day, so she might as well look cute for him. She pulled one of her still unpacked suitcases from under her bed and searched for her froggie p.j's. Clothes were being scattered all over the floor. She sighed frustratedly once she found them at the very bottom. But quickly put them on. They weren't you're average sleep-in-every-night pajama's. They were the kind that girl's bought specifically for slumber parties and boyfriends. The outfit consisted of incredibly revealing shorts with baby frog faces all over them, a white baby tank top with a frog face in the middle, and huge frog-shaped slippers.

Figuring she wouldn't be gone that long, 'Reese kept the door unlocked and hurried downstairs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remy sat outside at one of the stone tables strategically planted all around the mansion and put out the cigarette he had been staring at for two minutes. He couldn't even put it to his mouth. He had spent the entire day from the moment he and Storm got back to the mansion, thinking about the previous events that had taken place that morning.

It hadn't been the first time that Remy had bedded a woman he had just met. That was known to everyone. But it made him feel sick. Though, at the same time, it wouldn't classify as cheating. Him and Theresa weren't a couple, but he still felt as though there was a boulder in his gut. He knew it was wrong what he had done. And he needed to talk to Storm. She was the only one that could make the feeling go away. He couldn't tell 'Reese. She would never speak to him again. It had taken this long already to get her to warm up, and he was feeling like he had just thrown that away. He looked down at his hand and noticed that there was a glow coming from it. He had charged the cigarette.

"Fuck." He said before throwing it. It exploded louder than he thought it would and diminished quietly onto the grass. He calmed eventually, and grinned when he heard the sliding of the glass door.

Remy turned to greet her and turned back around just as quickly, groaning loudly when he saw what she was wearing.

"Ugh. Why do you do dis to me, chere." Theresa smiled. It felt good to have the upper hand on the Cajun every now and then.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She said, stopping next to the Cajun. He glanced at her quickly, as if he were trying his best not to look at her.

"You teasin' Remy, chere. Don' play dumb eitha' you know you doin' it." She laughed and sat on the table in front of him.

"Whatever._I_ don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, okay." Gambit finally humored her. "So what my 'Reesey do today wit'out Remy." He said running his rough hands up and down her calf muscles and behind her knees.

"Not much. Quit." She answered, swatting his hands away. Even though they both knew that's exactly what she wanted. Especially when she didn't stop him when he replaced them.

"Y'had to do somethin' chere." He said. She shrugged and looked off.

"Hung out with Pietro." She attempted to please him with an answer. When she saw his expression it was clear that she had done all but that.

"What is this thing with yall? Or do you just _not_ like each other?"

"Hmm. So Speedy must'a mentioned Remy, non?" He asked, sitting up and leaning away from Theresa.

"Yeah, he did. Would you like to know what he said?" Remy just shrugged. But she knew he wanted to know.

"He said that you didn't care about me and that you were only paying attention to me was because you wanted to do me." She answered casually. She noted the fact that he was already clenching his jaws.

"And he told me that he liked me." Remy's eyes almost glowed when the words left her.

"Bastard." He said lowly. 'Reese's eyebrows furrowed, and she looked off, sighing quietly. Remy forgot about his rage toward Quicksilver and his face softened when he saw Theresa's expression.

"Come 'ere, chérie." He held his hands out for her, and she stood from the table and sat on his lap.

"We've been ova' dis befo', chere. About de femmes. You don' t'ink de same don' apply to dese bastards too?"

"I guess."

"He's only de first one too. All dese fools gonna try an' steal my 'Reesey away."

"Good. Cause I'm sick of you." 'Reese said, examining her fingernail.

"Really..." Remy replied, squeezing her thighs.

"Stop! Ugly..." Theresa laughed.

"You t'ink Remy's ugly?" The Cajun laughed, kissing the base of her neck. He grabbed hold of her when she squealed and almost fell back, and did not remove his lips for a second.

"Quit it ugly! STOOOOP!" She yelled. He finally did, a grin a mile wide on his face. Theresa's eyes locked with his and for that instant nothing else existed, and it just seemed natural when their lips met.

This was only the second time Theresa kissed Remy but already the feeling was so familiar. Smoke and mint. That's what he tasted like, and it was heaven. All she felt was his closeness. She couldn't have asked for anything else.

The only broke away for a second when Remy lifted her and moved her higher up on his lap. He looked up at her and took all of her in. Her chocolate eyes were passionately half closed, her lips parted and her hair was tousled. The Cajun had never seen a more desirable creature in his life. He took a few strands of her hair and played with them. Theresa watched him, playing with her hair as if he was a child, and almost laughed. He looked at her again and caught her lips with his again.

'Reese's mind went wild. The entire thing was perfect.

_**Ok. Right now I'm tired. I'll do my editing and stuff tomorrow, I'm just going to post this as it is because I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks for reading I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm not gone, just suffering from severe writer's block!**_


	19. Cajun Stress!

_**A/N: Slowly but surely I'm coming back! Please Don't kill me ! Haha**_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of Marvel's characters, including the X-Men, but Theresa, Diamond and Ruby are mine!

**Summary**:The Xmen are in high school! Characters include: Remy/Gambit, Ororo/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Jean/Phoenix/Marvel Girl, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Bobby/Iceman, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast. Plus some OC's!

**Parings**:Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages**:Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

"I'm bored." Jean sighed. The six mutants stood outside of the mansion, each off in their own minds. It was Friday, and the weekend that lay ahead was unclear to all of them.

"Please, _I'm_ bored." Logan challenged.

"_You're_ bored? I--

"Let's all say it!" Scott finally said, receiving evil glances from everyone.

"So what are we gonna do." Storm finally asked.

"I know what we _need_ to do." Theresa answered, sitting on the Cajun's lap. "We need to get jobs." Although she was overwhelmed with aggravated sighs from the boys, Jean and Storm perked their heads up at the notion.

"That's not a bad idea at all!" Jean perked up. With the extra money they earned, there would be a lot less sitting around with nothing to do for the mutants.

"I'm applying with Scott!" Ororo yelled.

"That's not fair!" Jean yelled back. 'Ro shrugged.

"Oh well!"

"I call Red." Remy stated. Theresa turned around uncomfortably to face him.

"Oh really?" She asked dangerously. Remy just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well," Logan said, leaning against the wall of the institute. "Fuck y'all very much."

"Yeah!" Theresa agreed. "What, me and Logan aren't good enough for you all?"

"Oh come on, Theresa." Jean rolled her eyes. Both of them were being ridiculous.

"Yeah, it's just that...we just think we'd get fired more quickly if we worked with one of you." Scott tried his best to put it lightly.

"If we go' hired at all." Gambit added. Scott cut his eyes at him. He wasn't helping at all. That was made even more evident when 'Reese jumped off of the Cajun, and repositioned herself next to Logan.

"Ok well, all of you guys can kiss our asses!" She said. "Cause we _are_ going to get jobs!"

"_And_ we'll be rakin' in more than your sorry asses." Wolverine said cooly.

"Please, me and Scott will be mopping up the FLOOR with you guys, right Scott?" Storm smirked.

"Damn straight, babe." Cyclops winked from behind his shades.

"An' we jus' speak fo' ourselves." Remy challenged, pulling Jean closer to him. "Dey'll be beggin' us t'work for them right after dey kick you four out."

"No one can resist team Red Hott!" Jean cheered. Everyone nearly scoffed at Jean.

"Um, more like Red Not! Maybe yall can get hired at the _zoo_ but i doubt anywhere else." Theresa grinned evilly.

"Are you calling us ugly?" Jean asked lowly.

"I sure am."

"Among other things." Logan added.

" 'Ave you two checked a mirror while yo' talkin' bout us?" Remy said, peeking at them from over his shoulder.

"Remy, out of everyone here you don't need to talk," 'Reese said. "You should know better than anyone present that once you go black you _never_ go back."

"An' you should know that once you go Cajun, you don' need no persuasion."

"And once you go red, you'll never leave the bed."

"Well once you go white, I'll get your credit right."

"And once you go tribal, you can't hold me liable."

"Uh huh and once you try Logan, you'll say 'fuck them other slogans'." Everyone stopped and stared at the Wolverine, and burst into a fit of laughter.

"First paycheck to whoever lands a job first." Scott offered.

"Screw that! _Highest pay_." 'Reese countered him.

"You got it." He answered. "We start next week." As those words left his mouth, Scott and Logan alike were reminded of a previous that would _also_ be determined that weekend. Remy met both of their glances and grinned.

"Remy's gonna be loaded by time dis is ova'."

_**Later that day...**_

Remy stood outside smoking and thinking to himself. It wasn't even close to being dark, but there had been nothing to do since classes had been let out. He had been thinking of the wager that they had all made earlier. There was no doubt in his mind he and Jean would emerge the victors. Any place with a woman in a manager position would be easy for them to nail, with Remy being on the team. He had just started to think of places they could apply when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Is your name Remy?" He heard a voice. He looked up to see a young blonde standing in front of him. Remy's eyebrows shot up, she was stunning, even though she was quite obvious she was a few years younger than him.

"Depends on who's askin', petite." He answered, tossing the little stick off to his side. The girl smiled shyly at the Cajun.

"Well, I'm Kate. I'm new here and I thought you were cute so I asked around about you..." She answered. Gambit's mouth turned up into a wicked grin.

"...So?" She urged. He chuckled, before answering.

"Oui, chere. Remy Lebeau." He answered, gently capturing both of her hands before bringing them up to his lips. "An' I don' bite, dalin'." He let them back down after kissing them gently, and the girl was already flustered beyond repair.

"Um, well...ok. I guess I'll see you later then?" She stammered, beginning to back away from the older mutant.

"No guess, petite." He smirked when the girl turned bright crimson before walking away.

"You're pathetic." He heard from behind him. The Cajun turned to see a very skeptical Storm glaring at him. She nodded at him, with her arms folded firmly across her chest, waiting for an explanation. Remy rolled his eyes at Ororo. As well as they got along, 'Ro's controlling nature sometimes worked his last nerve.

"_She_ came to _me_, Stormy. What you expect, huh?" He answered turning back around, clearly agitated. Although, it was just as clear that Storm wasn't having it.

"A _freshman_, Remy?" She retorted. Remy snapped back at her.

"Storm, you could spare me dis speech at least once. Just _drop it_, chere." His words cut so sharply, he could see Ororo wince at his harshness. But she quickly regained her composure before making her way back into the mansion quietly. The clouds quickly beginning to gather didn't go unnoticed by him either.

It wasn't long at all before he felt the guilt start to twist in his gut. He would definitely have to apologize. But it would be hard to explain the true reason why he had jumped on her. The hostess was still in his mind. And as much as he tried to throughout the course of the day, he could not get her image out of his head.

He looked up to the sky, which was slowly beginning to drip around him, and groaned loudly. But a familiar voice caught his attention. The Cajun zoned the entire courtyard, until he zeroed in. It was Theresa.

And Pietro.

His jaw clenched as he watched them. Although he could only hear a little, their body language, her smiling, him grabbing the hem of her shirt and whispering in her ear, was loud enough. But he was knocked out of his concentration when their voices became clearer.

"What are you about to do." Pietro asked her, now holding both of her hands.

"I don't know... probably hang with Remy and everyone else."

"The hell with him, you should chill with me." Remy's eyes narrowed. 'Reese laughed.

"Ok, I will." She smiled at him.

"I'll hunt you down if you're lying." He laughed back.

"Ok! I promise." She cooed in a way that only girls did. Remy had the mindset to kill by this time. He finally released her hands and stared after her as she made her way towards the mansion.

Remy eyed her as she finally came up to him and all but snatched her to him by her abdomen.

"So 'Reesey ain' got time fo' Remy now?" He said lowly. Theresa raised an eyebrow at the Cajun and promptly removed his hands from her.

"You aren't allowed to touch me." She said smirking. "And why do you care? I'm too ugly for anyone on team Red Hott." Remy flared his nostrils as she brushed past him, leaving him outside alone. He looked up to see a very cheery Pietro waving his fingers at him, before prancing away to taunt him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Remy made his way to his room. Seeing that Logan wasn't there, he assumed he was off somewhere with 'Ro. Especially since he had just upset her. Logan always went to her when there was a sudden weather change. His glowing cellphone caught his attention as it vibrated across his shelf. He picked it up and flipped it open, confused with what he saw.

**1 New Message**

Eyebrows creased, he pressed 'OK' and read it. It was from an unknown number.

**Hey, i had fun the other day... we shud get 2gether again soon -jasmin**

Remy stood bewildered for the longest time. He figured she must have gotten his number while he was at the Spa. It was beyond him exactly how she could have done it, but he shrugged it off, and pressed reply.

**How bout 2nyte?**

_**Finally! Yay Review plz???**_


	20. More to Stress Over!

_**A/N: Okay another update, I'm really trying to keep up with all of this stuff, so here we go. I thought the last chapter was a little empty anyway so yeah!**_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of Marvel's characters, including the X-Men, but Theresa, Diamond and Ruby are mine!

**Summary**:The Xmen are in high school! Characters include: Remy/Gambit, Ororo/Storm, Logan/Wolverine, Jean/Phoenix/Marvel Girl, Scott/Cyclops, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Bobby/Iceman, Warren/Angel, and Hank/Beast. Plus some OC's!

**Parings**:Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages**:Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

_**Very Early the Next Morning…**_

Remy returned to the mansion quietly, as to not wake any other mutants, not including the ones that did not sleep due to their mutation. Figuring the front door would most easily give him away, he entered the side glass doors. Looking around into the living room, he saw that the coast was clear fro him to sneak his was in.

"Late Night?" The Cajun froze at the thick German voice beside him. Kurt looked up at the clearly spooked mutant and grinned.

"Miene lips are sealed, friend. Relax." He offered. The Cajun looked around again, but seeing that Kurt and he were presumably the first ones up, he relaxed for the most part and joined him at the counter.

"What you doin' up so early, blue?" Remy groaned hoarsely. The blue mutant blew on the steaming mug of mysterious liquid he had been brewing when he had came in and sipped on it before finally answering.

"I'm alvays up zhis early." Kurt answered, grinning. "But I zhink zhe real question is: what were you doing out so long?" Remy chuckled bitterly. Kurt couldn't help but tie that together with his raspy voice, evidently sore muscles, and the dark circles under his eyes. "Or should I say _who_?" Nightcrawler's smile faded once he figured that he Cajun didn't find it nearly as amusing. Remy ran his hand through his messy, unclean hair and sighed.

"Maybe you should tell me now vhat's bozhering you, before it becomes too much for you to handle and comes out zhe wrong vay." The blue one said softly, drinking again from the mystery mug. Remy couldn't possible pass up the chance to release himself. Especially after he was pissed Ororo off the day before. So it seemed relatively harmless, or it might been the heavy buzz that was still upon him from the previous hours.

"T'is dis easy femme, works at de spa I sen' Stormy to de otha' day."

"Easy?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Oui, home. De easiest."

"So you feel guilty about zhis girl." Kurt concluded.

"I don' know."

"…Because of Theresa." He concluded further. Remy sighed heavily.

"Don' know."

"…But you're going to keep doing it. Because she won't give in to you." Remy's eyes narrowed at the blue mutant.

"So did you imagine zhat she _was_ Theresa? Or did you just not look at her at all?"

"Careful, Elf." The Cajun warned.

"Forgive me, Gambit." Kurt said heatedly, "It truly is not my business. But you'll excuse me if I have trouble understanding your behavior. Oh, and I believe I'll pass on your advice about my personal life also." He said before turning to leave. Remy grabbed him by the collar before he could move away.

"If yo' breathe a word –" He started. Nightcrawler brushed his hand away.

"I told you I vould not, and I meant zhat. But zhat doesn't mean zhat you shouldn't." Kurt said before exiting.

"Damn it." He cursed himself. If the elf could figure him our this easily, Jean was bound to have a ball with him later. He groaned again loudly before sneaking up the stairs to his room .The one thing he didn't do the night before was sleep.

Theresa woke up to Storm making her bed, still in her pajamas. 'Ro turned at the sound of 'Reese stirring.

"Up, jerk?" She grinned. 'Reese stretched and yawned.

"Why am I a jerk again?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, you were officially dubbed a jerk when you ditched us for Quicksilver all yesterday." She grinned. "What exactly did you two do that was so great anyway?" She asked accusingly. Theresa rolled her eyes at the goddess.

"We didn't do that." 'Ro opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by 'Reese.

"Or that. Nothing like that!" Storm giggled.

"Well then what did you do?" Theresa shrugged.

"Played video games, talked… and he might have kissed me a little." Storm gasped loudly and stared at her, mouth agape.

"I thought you didn't do anything 'like that'!"

"We didn't!" Theresa argued.

"Oh so making out isn't _like that?_"

"I didn't say we made out!"

"I doesn't matter what you said, I know what you _meant_!"

"Ugh. Whatever, loser." Theresa said before walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth. 'Ro fluffed her pillow and grinned at her work. But rolled her eyes immediately when she saw 'Reese's bed. But she shrugged. Theresa definitely wasn't going to make her own bed, so she got back to work.

"You know, 'Reese," Storm yelled over the running sink, "This whole juggling thing you're doing isn't going to work for much longer."

"Right. This whole juggling thing." Theresa mocked her while she scrubbed her teeth.

"I'm actually serious. Something bad's gonna happen."

"Whatever, like what?" 'Reese asked absolutely skeptically, as she spit and put away her toothbrush.

"Well," Ororo began as they both grabbed their things to head to the shower, "There are a number of possibilities. Either You can keep messing with Speedy and ger his ass kicked by Remy, which will more than likely get him kicked out of school, you can keep teasing Remy until he starts nailing **every **chick in school to get back at you," Storm stopped and turned to Theresa, causing her to stop as well,

"Like when Rogue dumped him and then he nailed Psylocke, their English teacher?" 'Reese's jaw dropped and 'Ro nodded.

"Yup. And there's always the choice of you dropping both of them and just having ALL hell brake loose." Theresa sucked her teeth at Ororo, as they continued walking.

"You're ridiculous, none of that is gonna happen cause I'm not juggling anybody!" 'Ro rolled her eyes this time.

"Of course not, I have no clue what I'm talking about. I mean I've just known them _both_ longer than you have, and have seen how they both are when it comes to relationships… so what do I know."

Theresa decided to cut the conversation off before it exploded into an argument, and they continued to the showers with the tension still thick between them.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Scott had just made his way back into the mansion after an extensive meditation session outside, but was almost instantly met with a knock at the doors. His zen mood was all but shattered when he was met by an extremely large statured mutant. His long hair was messy and down his back and his were black and empty. Scott sneered at him.

"Creed. What an unwanted surprise." He said, not moving from the doorway. Sabertooth smirked.

"Good ol' One-eye, still the same old tightass. That never gets old. You wouldn't mind lettin' me in, would ya?" He asked dangerously, with his single suitcase in this hand.

"Would you like me to answer that honestly?"

"I would _like_ you to get the hell outta my way." Victor growled, shoving past him.

"So how's that little sex-pistol, Jean doing?" The gargantuan blonde asked. "Still askin' 'bout me?"

"That's very funny, Victor. Jean and I are _both_ fine. But how's that herpes treating you lately?"

"Great. Your mom apologized and everything."

Cyclops fought the urge to blast him to hell right then and there and pivoted on his heel.

"I'll go tell Logan you're here." He grumbled before walking away.

"Good boy." Victor called after him. He grinned. It would be good to see his little brother again.

_**I have no idea why even though I keep trying to make the chapters longer, they seem to keep getting shorter and shorter… sigh. Oh well. Also, I didn't really proof read you'll have to forgive me if there are any mistakes in here. Please review!**_


	21. Fights and Crushes!

_**A/N: Okay everyone, I see that I've gotten some positive feedback from adding the one and only Sabertooth to the saga. Haha well I decided it was about time to throw a few more interesting mini plots in here so why not start with this! Thank you to the wonderful Raven Eyes1 for this beautiful twist. Now, enjoy!**_

**Pairings: **Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages: **Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

Gambit opened the door to his and Wolverine's room as quietly as he could manage. That wasn't entirely saying too much, either, given his condition. He could barely muster the willpower to slip off his shoes before collapsing onto the bed, of which he didn't care was his or not. He was out cold before his head even hit the pillow. And it didn't even seem like he was asleep for two seconds when a violent hand shook him. **Hard**. He grumbled disapprovingly and turned away from the disturbance. But the angry hand seemed persistent in its efforts, and the Cajun was forced to speak.

"What de _fuck _do you want." He groaned. An equally as gruff, yet fully awake voice answered him.

"You stink." It said. The voice sounded familiar to Remy, but he was too tired to place a face to the sound.

"I don' care." He retorted before trying to go back to sleep. He was on the verge of killing when the hand shook him once again, harder than either of the other times.

"Yeah, well I wasn't tellin' ya fer yer own benefit, either." Remy simply ignored the voice this time, but when the hand slapped down on his back forcefully he sat up in an instant, grabbing for the hand and twisting it around fully once he had it in his possession. That decision, however, was one he immediately regretted when the hand, deciding to fight back, jerked itself back right and caused him to flip onto his stomach. His eyes shot open when an unknown weight crushed down on him and the hand grabbed a healthy amount of his hair, smashing his face into his pillow.

"I can't sleep with you smellin' up the whole place, bub." The voice said once the hand released him. The Cajun was enraged when he finally realized the voice and the hand were both that of Logan. He quickly brought his head back up, hitting the Wolverine square in his nose with his cranium. Logan cursed loudly when it began to gush, but put it out of his mind when Gambit leapt from under him and stood at the other end of the room, facing him.

"Smell shouldn' bothah' you much now, huh, Wolvie."

Logan wiped the blood from his now fully healed nose and smirked.

"Wrong move, Gumbo." He said.

"Was it now." Remy raised an eyebrow, before he pulled out the Jack of diamonds from his back pocket. He grinned evilly before throwing it at Logan, sending him flying backward into the wall. He made a monstrous thud and Remy merely chuckled when Logan stood and ran at him. Gambit stuck his arm out, clothes hanging Logan and sending him straight to the ground. Although it didn't take him long to realize that it hurt him a great deal more than it hurt Logan and clutched his arm when it began to throb agonizingly. Wolverine took this opportunity to swipe his arm under the Cajun's feet, sending him straight to the ground. Gambit moaned from landing on his earlier earned bruise and Logan did not waste any time straddling the Cajun and snatching him up by the collar.

"Now look what you did." He said, "You've torn the room to hell and back, and now I'm gonna mess up that pretty face of yours… and you. Still. Stink." He finished lowly. Remy smiled and puffed into Logan's face. Logan's eyes had fire in them and he growled as he brought his heavy metal fist back. Both their heads turned when their door opened. A very annoyed Cyclops leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Your brother's here." He sighed. Logan released Remy causing his head to smack against the ground loudly.

"Damn it!" He seethed.

"Who's brother?" Logan asked. Scott rolled his eyes heavily.

"The floor's Logan." He answered. Logan and Remy both looked down confusedly. Scott smacked his forehead, in shock of such idiocy all in one place.

"Victor, you idiot. Your brother, Victor. Logan's brother, Victor."

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place, dumbass?" Logan said, standing and moving past Scott to make his way downstairs.

"I truly don't know." Scott answered honestly. "I obviously forgot who I was talking to. By the way… what the hell?" He asked Remy, referring to the situation that he had obviously interrupted when he had come in. Gambit shook his head as if to say don't ask and walked past him.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"Oh I was headed that way, I'll come with you." Scott said following after him. The Cajun looked at him oddly and stepped further away from him as they made their way down the hall. Cyclops nodded and laughed.

"I'm not gay, Remy. But as much as you and Logan joke about it, I'm startin' to question both of you."

"Don't _even_, boy." Remy cut him off. "I will kill you an' not even think twice." Scott shrugged.

"…Yeah," He said, "But then who would you and Logan have secret gay fantasies about?" He asked. He only stopped when Remy gut punched him, but even then, only for a while.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Logan genuinely smiled for the first time in a while as he made his way down the stairs, watching Victor refamiliarize himself with the mansion. He only came whenever it was convenient for him and never stayed, even though he always gave false hope that he would. Although Logan was the only one who dared miss him.

"Who the hell let you in?" he said loudly, Sabertooth turned and smirked as he saw his brother make his way down the stairs.

"Who the hell let you _stay_?" He asked back. They both laughed and hugged briefly before looking each other over. It had been almost two years since Victor'd been to the school to visit.

"Don't even think it." Creed said, seeing Logan's expression. "Your bitch ass couldn't take me then, you can't take me now."

"I'd like to take that as a challenge." Wolverine smirked.

"Take it however you want, pansy. Where do I put my stuff." He said, throwing his arm around Logan and heading back up the stairs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Shoot, Kurt! Shoot!" Bobby yelled at the blue mutant as he watched him play Deadly Warfare: 3 on the GameStation.

"I don't know how!" he replied, searching the controller frantically for the button that would save him.

"Hurry you're about to die! Press triangle, triangle!" Kurt complied, again searching all over the GameStation controller for the triangle button as his life bar became shorter and shorter.

"Aaah!" They both yelled when Kurt's soldier collapsed and died from the overwhelming barrage of bullets.

"Ok reset it, reset it!" Kurt said, this time determined to win the game.

"Idiots." Jean said, turning back to the table she sat at with the others in the Rec-room. Theresa looked up at them from massaging Remy's back with her eyes furrowed.

"I don't get why they like those types of games." She said. "If you're going to play a video game, at least play a good one. Like Rockstar." Scott scoffed loudly.

"Theresa, you don't even actually play the game. You do the same song on the same level with the same instrument every time. I'm not even kidding. _Every time_."

"Heh. Just like a chick." Logan sniggered, causing all of the males in the Rec-room to crack up.

"Shut up." 'Ro said lowly, causing them all to cease just as quickly.

"_Punks_." Jean coughed.

Remy grunted suddenly.

"Harder, chérie, you rubbin' my back or gettin ' me in the mood?" The Cajun complained. 'Reese made a fist behind his head, but bit her lip and complied to his request, rubbing his back harder. Storm's eyebrows shot up skeptically. She turned to an already guilty looking Wolverine.

"So, Logan," She said accusingly, "How did you say that knot got on the back of Remy's head, and that huge bruise got on his back, and that big char mark got on you guys' wall again?" Everyone seemed to stop and slowly turn towards the two of them. Even the game was paused at the sight of Ororo putting the Wolverine in his place. Logan looked around, trying desperately trying to avoid eye contact with the goddess.

"_Logan_." Storm said even more sternly.

"Well the burn on the wall is there because Remy threw a damn card at me." Logan answered, averting everyone's attention to Gambit.

"You threw a _card_ at him?" Storm asked dangerously. Remy sat up from his interrupted backrub like a deer staring down an 18-wheeler.

"Because he tried t'suff'cate me with my pillow." Storm's eyes widened in shock.

"You tried to suffocate him?"

"He head-butted me in the nose!"

"He tried to break my damn back!"

"He tried to twist my arm off!"

"He said I stank!"

The entire rec room fell silent when the exchange ended. Storm's arms were folded and her nostrils were flared,

"_They're gonna get it!_" Bobby whispered to the Nightcrawler. They both snickered uncontrollably behind the others.

"This whole thing started because you told him that he _stank_?" Storm said through gritted teeth.

"No, this whole thing started because he stayed out all night and snuck in this morning smelling up the whole room!" Storm seemed entirely unmoved.

"What were you doing out all night?" Theresa asked. The Cajun looked around, almost mirroring Logan's previous actions.

"Remy, what were you doing out until this morning?" She asked again. Remy stood and slowly back his way next to Logan. Theresa stood next to Storm, both of their expressions the exact same.

"…Lookin' for a birthday present. For you, chere." He answered

"Really. A present for my birthday that is in December, in the end of January?" Theresa asked deadpan. Silence only followed after.

"Yeah." 'Ro said finally, "I think I've heard all I needed to." She said before heatedly making her way out.

"Me too." Theresa said, following suit.

"I'd better go with them. _And see how much trouble they're in_." Jean whispered to Scott before kissing him gently and jogging after them.

"I should'a clawed yer ass when I had the chance," Logan shot at the Cajun.

"You jus' betta be glad you got dat damn healin' factor of yours, Wolvie." Remy looked at Logan disgustedly.

"Punkass." The Cajun sneered as the other exited.

"Faggot." Logan said under his breath.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jean, Storm and Theresa made their way to their rooms, all engulfed in a heated conversation.

"You don't even understand how much it takes me not to pump his ass full of lightening every time he does this stupid shit!"

"I don't get why Remy can't just be like Scott. Ugh. Dumbass." Jean grinned.

"They can't all be perfect." She said, receiving evil glances from the other two.

"_Anyways_." Ororo said, rolling her eyes at the redhead.

"Hey, hey, hey!" A voice called after them, causing them all to turn, seeing a slightly too happy looking Sabertooth

"So what, you ladies are just gonna walk by and not even say 'hi'?" He grinned as he made his way toward them. Jean was the first to reluctantly reply.

"Hello, Victor." She said less than cheerfully as she gave him a hug.

"Jeanie, Jeanie. Still as unbelievably hot as when I first saw you." He said through a very toothy grin.

"And just as taken." She said smiling back. Jean stepped away from him and 'Reese took it upon herself to make introductions.

"I'm Theresa Sanderson." She said stretching out her hand. Victor squeezed it softly.

"Victor Creed." He said before taking in an eyeful of her.

"So, Theresa." He purred. "How are _you_, beautiful?"

"Uninterested." She answered before also stepping away. Victor's smirk stayed put when he saw an oh-too-smitten Storm still waiting to be noticed.

"I remember _you_, Storm." He practically growled, stepping up to her. He could tell she was blushing furiously, but did not back down at all. He grazed her hair with his hand before placing them both in his pockets.

"how 'bout you, darlin'?" he said. "Miss me?"

'Ro couldn't control the giddy grin plastered on her face.

"…I might have." She said before being snatched away by Jean and Theresa. Her gaze stayed fixed on Victor.

"Se ya 'round, Sparky." He laughed before turning to go find his brother.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Wow, 'Ro," 'Reese said closing the door once they all entered the room. "Way to be subtle." Storm scowled at her and Jean as they both laughed at her.

"How 'bout I just make an appointment for both of yall to kiss my ass." She said, plopping onto her bed. Jean and Theresa joined her, still giggling.

"Whatever, you should be thanking us!" The redhead responded, "I'm surprised we were able to get you outta there before you threw your panties off!" She said leading the two of them into another laughing fit.

"I was not about to drop my panties for him." Storm failed to hold back her laughter.

"Please." Jean scoffed. "Does _Logan_ know about your little thing for Mr. Creed?" Storm rolled her eyes thoroughly.

"Logan _who_?" She said examining her fingernails. "And what's with the 'Mr.', he's not our teacher."

"He's like twenty-five!" Theresa exclaimed.

"He is _not_ twenty-five." Storm countered quickly. "He's twenty-two."

"That's six damn years!" Theresa said, standing firm in her argument.

"Five years, I have a birthday."

"Same difference, he's too old for you." Jean said.

"I think the both of you are just intimidated."

"Intimidated?!"

"Really!" Jean and Theresa questioned at the same time.

"Yeah!" Storm nearly shouted. "Because I'm _obviously_ the only one here that's woman enough for a twenty-two year old." She bragged. Jean and 'Reese shared a look before the redhead spoke.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say, you're the only one that was even _remotely_ interested."

'Ro leaned back and folded her arms.

"So neither one of you found him attractive?" She asked. Jean and Theresa both remained silent.

"Exactly." She said through a grin.

"We never said he wasn't attractive." Jean defended her and 'Reese. "But obviously you're not in the mood for reason _or_ logic today, so I'd be glad to sit back and just laugh while this whole thing unfolds." Jean grabbed the remote and turned the television on.

"Yeah. Have fun juggling these two." Theresa added. Storm simply sneered at the both of them, thinking of the possibilities that were Victor Creed.

"Jean change it, I hate Law and Order!" 'Reese yelled.

"You shut up." Jean said turning up the volume.

"…Stupid ass show." Theresa mumbled.

"Yup, and just for that we're watching through the commercials."

_**A/N: Ok everyone there's the next chapter, and don't worry I already have the next one completely written so you can expect another update extremely soon! Please review now! haha**_


	22. Love in All the Wrong Places!

_**A/N:**__**Well back again with not much to say! Hmm… well I tried 15000 different versions of this chapter and this is the one that I happened to like best. What can I say, I hope you all like it too! **_

**Pairings: **Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages: **Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

"Alright everyone." Sabretooth said after he had re-gathered all of the males that had seen the fiasco that had just recently taken place in the rec-room. He stood in front of the giant t.v. screen and spoke to the younger guys in a sarcastically professional tone as they all listened.

"Everyone here witnessed what just happened, right?" He smiled at the hesitant nods and continued. "Okay. We're gonna analyze, and re-evaluate what _just_ happened, so that it won't happened to anymore of you punks, alright? Now who can tell me what just happened here?" Bobby raised his hand eagerly, holding his wrist and waving his arm. Victor cocked an eyebrow.

"W—this is more of an _open_ Q and A kind of thing, kid." He said. Bobby looked around confusedly, hand still raised.

"_Just call on him_." Scott sighed, shaking his head.

"Huh." Victor said, realizing that this might turn out to be harder than he intended it to be. "Okay. Kid in need of medication." He said, pointing to the Iceman.

"Remy and Logan just pissed off two really hot chicks, which potentially ruins any future chances of them getting in their pants." He said. "But hey—just leaves more for the Drake man right? Am I right?" He bragged around the room.

"Okay." Victor said, scratching his head. "Maybe we should go a little deeper, shall we? I've obviously got a lot less to work with than I thought." He said, the latter part mostly to himself.

Let's start with Logan." He said, gesturing to a fuming Wolverine sitting by the pool table.

"Who can tell me Logan's first mistake?" He asked. Bobby raised his hand again, and again, Victor called on him.

"He's whipped by a chick who's not even his girlfriend." He answered proudly. He was met with complete silence.

"…What?" He said, seeing everyone looking away from him.

"Kid, I think you need to be more on the _listening_ side of this whole thing." Sabretooth said, scratching his head.

"He keeps lozink his tempah over trivial things vhen he promised Ororo he vouldn't." Kurt tried.

"_Exactly_." Victor replied. "And everyone: when you make a promise to a girl you're interested in, what are you _never_ supposed to do?"

"Break it while they're around." A unanimous answer came from the room.

"Or?" Victor added.

"_Or_ while one of they friends is around who will go tell her." Gambit smiled at Logan as he answered.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Lebeau, we still have your situation to cover." Victor told the Cajun before continuing. "Who can me tell Gambit's mistake?" He rolled his eyes when once again, Bobby Drake's hand waved in the air.

"Yes, Spazz?"

"He shouldn't've broken up with Rogue until he nailed Theresa."

"No."

"He should've snatched 'Reese up the night she got here?"

"No."

"No one's used the 'birthday present' excuse since the 1950's?"

"_No._"

"He—

"Icepop, for God's sake, quit while yer ahead." Logan groaned.

"Hey! I gave like _fifteen_ good answers! I should be _teaching_ this class!"

"It's_ not _a_ class_, Bobby!" Scott yelled.

"He lied about vhere he vas." Kurt answered, meeting the dark glance shot at him by Remy with one of his own.

"Yes, which did what?"

"Which led Theresa to believe he was somewhere doing something he had no business." Scott added.

"Perfect." Victor answered. "Women are _sensitive creatures_, gentlemen. And for some odd reason, words are i_mportant_ to them. So watch which ones you decide to say. Okay, we done for now. But don't worry, we'll be back together again soon. One of you is bound to screw up shortly." He watched the boys skeptically and chuckled as they filed out of the room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The day had gone by much slower than usual. The assumption was made that it was because the girls had gone through extreme lengths to ignore the boys. But it finally had reached an end, and Storm climbed into bed, waiting for Theresa to come back from the shower before she turned the lights out. She fought to keep her eyes open, 'Reese would keep all the lights on and the t.v. blaring if she fell asleep before she came back. It seemed as if she was fighting a losing battle, as she finally dozed. Her eyes shot back open, however, when she heard an extremely loud thud, and low cursing coming from the hall. It continued for a while, and a door slammed. She sat up when the noise came closer and held her breath when her door clicked open.

"Fuckin' bâtard animal." Storm sighed, half annoyed and half relieved when a very disgruntled Gambit stumbled into the room. Her eyebrows shot up once she noticed that he was only clad is worn old sweatpants.

"Remy." Storm said in a manner that showed how sick she was of the conversation before it had even started. "What the hell is going on?"

Remy looked up at her, startled. Ororo would have laughed, but exhaustion and rage both prevented it. The Cajun exhaled deeply before plopping onto the foot of her bed.

"Yo' damn boyfriend kicked me outta de room." He said disgustedly. "Cause _you_ ain't talking to 'im."

"That's his _own_ fault." Storm responded. "So, what, Victor's in your bed?"

"Oui, I'd kill bot' dey asses if you wasn't so in love wit 'em." He said.

"Okay well first: Say that again and I'll choke you. Second: Why can't you just crash with Scott and Bobby? Or stay in the living room?"

"Tried dat. Scottie and Jean is gettin' cozy so popsicle boy is in de livin' room."

"Well I don't care if you sleep in here, but then… I'm not the one you should be worried about."

"Hm." Remy nodded, indicating that he was fully aware of that fact. They both looked up when the door clicked open once again. Theresa came in the room still nude under a towel and didn't even glance at the Cajun or Storm before closing herself in the bathroom. Remy and 'Ro glanced at each other, both equally as clueless. Minutes passed and 'Reese reemerged from the bathroom, now dressed in a large t-shirt and pajama bottoms and paused when she saw the two of them staring at her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She said, seeing Remy in Storm's bed. "Get out!" Storm intervened before he could respond.

"He needed a place to crash, Theresa."

"I don't care." She answered, never breaking eye contact with the Gambit. "Get out of my room." She said lower.

"Come on, he can just sleep on the floor!"

"_No!_ Screw that, Storm, you wouldn't let Logan sleep in here!"

"Well Remy isn't Logan!"

"I don't want his ass in my room." Theresa said firmly. Her eyes were narrowed to slits and there wasn't any sign of faltering from her. But Storm was just as stubborn, and it all too suddenly was clear to 'Reese who Ororo was siding with.

"Fuck dis." Gambit stood, heated at the entire situation. "If you don' want me in here so bad, I'll go some damn where else."

"No," 'Reese countered, shoving him back down, "You stay right the hell here. Both of you kiss my ass, _I'll_ leave." Theresa shouted before slamming the door shut.

"There. Hope you're happy." Storm scolded The Cajun bitterly.

"Whatevah, chere." Remy said, sitting on 'Reese's bed. "You, Wolvie, and 'Reesey all helped make my day turn inta shit. I deserve a bed." He said before snatching the covers over him.

_**-A Few Hours Later-**_

Remy tossed again for the umpteenth time in the previous minutes. He had tried to get to sleep, but guilt was searing through him and wouldn't have it. He finally groaned and threw the sheets off of him.

"What's your problem?" 'Ro mumbled sleepily. Remy swung his legs to the floor and squeezed the bridge of his nose, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Nothin' chere, go back to sleep." He replied. When his demonic eyes were finally able to pierce through the dark, he stood. "I'm gonna go drain de hose."

"Remy just apologize to her, please?" She started again, sitting up herself. "You hurt her feelings, Remy. You might not've meant to, but you did. And not even once either; you went out behind her back, and then you chased her out of her own room."

"You helped me out wit' dat, if Gambit's not mistaken, 'Roro."

"Just tell her you're sorry, Remy. Before you screw things up. Again." Gambit couldn't very well see Storm's face, but he could tell well enough from her tone that she was speaking not only for her friend. He released the doorknob and smiled.

"Well, I would, chere," He said as he sauntered over to her. "But dere's somethin' more important I gotta do." Ororo rolled her eyes at him as her left side drooped from his weight on her bedside.

"Yeah, what?" She asked skeptically. Gambit took her hand and cradled it with both of his.

"Apologize to my Stormy." He said in all seriousness, referring to the day before. 'Ro blinked at him, her entire demeanor changing in that second.

"You de most important t'ing in de world to me, chere. You know that?" He could clearly see her face now, and her eyes were already beginning to sparkle. She began to respond, but the Cajun stopped her before she could begin.

"Non, chere, I mean it. Remy could give a shit about any o' dese bastards, but he can't stan' having you mad at him. 't rips my damn heart out, Stormy." Remy noticed a small tear make it's way down her cheek. He assumed this was his cue to hug her and did.

"Remy's sorry if he hurt you, Stormy, chere. I'd nevah do it on purpose, I swear." 'Ro pushed him away and wiped her eyes.

"I know. But Remy you have to think before you do stuff. You _and_ Logan."

Remy sucked his teeth loudly. He had, until then, forgotten about the Wolverine.

"Don't worry 'bout dat dumbass, he's sprung ovah you, 'Ro." He said, standing and making his way to the door. "Still don't know what _you _see in the jackass, but you ain't got no reason to worry. Goodnight, chere." He laughed, grabbing the doorknob.

"I love you, assface." Storm said. Gambit looked back at her and grinned. His hand, again, slipped off of the door as he made his way once more to her bedside. He pulled her to him with one masculine arm and kissed her forehead.

"Yo' my heart, chere. Go to sleep." Storm finally closed her eyes and Remy closed the door behind him as he left the room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Reese dug through the freezer noisily, until she finally got her hands on the jumbo tub of Bonnie-Blue vanilla ice cream she'd been searching for. Dropping it onto the counter, she pulled up a stool and did not waste any time digging into it with the largest spoon she could find. She was chastising herself endlessly for being forced out of her own room so easily. She knew Storm would be a little sore at her for her and Jean's teasing regarding Victor, but there was no way she would imagine that she'd go this far.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gambit finally reached the bottom of the staircase, hearing distinct clamoring in the kitchen that he knew could only be Theresa, but was stopped by a voice before he could reach her.

"You don't think you've done enough already, Cajun?" A particularly bitter Quicksilver spat from the top of the stairs. Remy merely glanced at him before continuing to the kitchen.

"I guess you won't stop until you've driven her to tears _again_, is that it?" He said, suddenly and dangerously in front of him.

"Get de fuck out my way, Speedy." Remy warned lowly.

"I don't think she wants to speak to you now, swamp rat. _Maybe_ you should go back upstairs." Pietro challenged. Gambit's nostrils flared at his boldness.

"Take anotha' step, Richie Rich," The Cajun's eyes were glowing, "I been waitin' fo' an excuse ta _wear you out_." Pietro chuckled.

"If it's a fight you want, Remy, go ahead. Hit me."

The Cajun gritted his teeth. As much as he wanted to sock the other male, now was neither the place or time. He knew Quicksilver would only use his mutation to fight dirty. He, also, had much bigger fish to fry.

"Exactly." The fast one spoke again. "Not the most civilized thing to do."

"Speedy, yo' don' give dis swamp rat enough credit." Remy smiled evilly, "If I was so uncivilized, I would'a deat de shit outta you de minute I knew you was tryna put the moves on my 'Reesey."

"Oh so you're _claiming_ her now?"

"_Neither_ of you should be claiming her. Or talking to her." A clearly perturbed Cyclops said as he shoved past the both of them and into the kitchen. Both of them leaned in to get a closer listen.

"Tough day, 'Reese?" Scott asked, swinging the refrigerator door open. She looked up from the tub of sugary frozen cream and smiled.

"What are you doin' up, sensei?"

"Funny." Scott answered, pulling out a banana and closing the fridge back. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I might as well eat something."

"Of course." Theresa laughed.

"What about you?" He asked, standing across from her, leaning over the counter.

"Me? I'm trying to eat my problems away." 'Reese answered, plunging the spoon into the tub again.

"Well yes, that makes perfect sense." Scott replied, peeling the banana absent mindedly.

"Shut up, loser." Theresa retorted, stuffing her mouth with ice-cream.

"Why stay, roadrunnah'?" Gambit asked. "You'll only leave again when she tells Scotty she don' wan' nothin' ta do wit' ya."

"Of course. What woman wouldn't choose you over me."

"Dat mus' be yo' closet-case assed way 'o tellin' me I ain' good enough for her." Gambit said, glancing at Quicksilver.

Pietro turned to Remy, taking a while to stare him down before speaking.

"You aren't." He said. "That girl deserves better, Lebeau. Any woman deserves better than you."

Gambit was surprised that Quicksilver would press the envelope, but brushed it off.

"Yeah, an' they don't want nothin' ta do wit yo' either."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Storm sat up, unable to get back to sleep since Remy's departure. The entire day kept replaying over and over in her mind; From her show down with Logan in the rec room to her unmerciful driving off of Theresa.

_What a bitch _you've_ been today, Ororo._ She thought, cradling her head in her hands. She huffed, running her fingers through her hair and threw the covers off of herself. She needed to talk to Logan.

'Ro peeked out into the hallway, making sure the halls were empty before closing her door behind her and making her way to Logan's dorm.

"Up a little late, huh Sparky?" Ororo jumped at the voice behind her. She turned to see a dressed up, and incredibly sexy looking Sabretooth grinning at her.

"I was looking for your brother."

"Why the hell are you lookin' for that pansy?" He laughed. 'Ro cocked an eyebrow.

"Prob'ly the same reason you're so interested."

"Oh, I'm extremely interested." He growled. "But Logan's asleep… you know _if_ you're really lookin' for him."

"I _am_." Storm quickly assured him. Sabretooth held his hands up in defense and she quickly calmed herself.

"Why are you so dressed up, by the way?" She asked, eager to change the subject. Victor looked down at his attire as if he were just now noticing it.

"Hmmm…" he shrugged. "Thought I'd go out." Ororo shot up a highly suspicious eyebrow at his answer.

"Why?" He smirked, "Did you wanna join me?"

'Ro crossed her arms.

"I'm dating Logan."

"Oh yeah, Well then you should stay." Victor said, scratching his ear. "Goin' out tonight will just piss him off. Especially where I'm headed." Storm perked up at this statement as he walked past her towards the staircase. She fought with herself knowing the right thing to do was to go back to her room. But temptation was getting to best of her. Going out with Victor would not only give her the chance to get back at Logan for earlier, but more importantly it would give her the chance to go out with Victor.

"Should I wait downstairs?" He called from down the hall. Storm rolled her eyes.

"Give me twenty minutes." She said, running back to her room to change.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What kind of problems are you trying to eat away again?" Scott asked, throwing away the peel to his now eaten banana. Theresa exhaled deeply.

"I knew it was coming." She sighed. Scott's expression was a question mark.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not dumb, Scott. I know why Remy was out all night." She said. "He was with some damn girl. Or girls, knowing him." Scott's eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't think that's true, 'Reese."

"Really?" Theresa asked deadpan. "Really, Scott?"

"Yeah, Theresa, really. You're just buying into the hype. That's what that is."

"_I'm_ buying into the hype. Of what? Of _Remy?_"

"You are buying into the hype of his reputation. Or what Quicksilver tells you."

"So what do you think he did then, Scott."

"I dunno, maybe he just went out to a party, or a club… or something."

"Without inviting _you_. You and Logan and him are supposed to be best friends, right?" She asked dryly. Scott sighed, thinking it best not to answer.

"Exactly." She said, "You know good and well he wasn't at any damn club." She threw the spoon down, unable to eat anymore of the now melting Bonnie Blue.

"Well even if that was the case, why would you be mad at him?" Scott asked.

"Doesn't matter." She answered.

"Yes, it does matter. Why are you always looking for the worst in him, 'Reese?"

"Drop it, Scott." Theresa's voice became louder and finally Scott understood. He couldn't believe it, but it was clear to him. He groaned, eyes shut tight.

"You like him, don't you." Scott said, rubbing his face frustratingly. "You do. You like him. Geez, I don't know how I didn't see it." There went fifty of his dollars. Gambit was already listening outside, and once he apologized to her, he was certain both he and Logan were screwed.

­__

You could save face if y'just leave now, Speedy." Remy grinned. "Ain' no point in embarassin' yoself any further." Pietro snarled at him.

"Don't put all your eggs in the basket, Gambit," he responded coldly, "She hasn't said anything."

__

Scott's attention switched back to Theresa, seeing her sit back down after returning the tub of ice cream to the freezer.

"So," he said, "When are you gonna tell him."

"You're funny." Theresa answered dryly.

"That's not healthy, 'Reese."

"What the hell would I look like if I told him I liked him now."

"Doesn't matter. You like him, right?" Theresa looked up at Scott again, making him all the more certain.

"Then tell him. What's the worst that could happen?" He said as sincerely as he could.

__

Gambit smiled, turning to an enraged Quicksilver.

"I believe dis is de part where you civilized bastards concede to de victor, ay Speedy?" Pietro kept silent and left heatedly, shoving past a smugly satisfied Remy.

­­__

"And who knows," Scott added, heading towards the doorway, "He might surprise you." Theresa rolled her eyes as he ascended up the stairs.

"Right. Whatever the hell that means." She said, laying her head down on the counter.

"What he tryin' ta say is, chere," 'Reese perked up at the Cajun's voice. "That ol' Gambit jus' might like y'back." He sat next to her and spoke as she turned away from him.

"Yo' still mad at me, huh chere?"

"What gave me away?"

"'Reesey, ma chere. I promise to ya I ain' leave wit' de intentions of pissin' ya off."

"Well you did."

"And I'm sorry, chere. Gambit'd nevah done it if he knew you'd be dis hurt 'cause of him." Theresa sat up slowly and looked at him, satisfied that he'd at least apologized.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, I guess." She sighed. "I didn't have any reason to mad at you." Remy grinned, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"So." Theresa smiled. "You like me, huh?" Remy pursed his lips and shrugged.

"Eh, I might." He laughed when she pushed him playfully.

"Yeah right, I haunt your freakin' dreams." She said exiting the kitchen.

"Please, I done had yo' head fallin' ovah ya heels since ya laid eyes on me, 'Reesey." He shot back, dead on her heels.

"Who told you that lie, fool."

"It's all ovah you chere. Remy done possessed y'soul now." He laughed grabbing her from behind.

"Whatever." She said laughing. The Cajun released her and smiled.

"Dis gonna be a good week, non?" He chuckled.

"Don't bet on it, freak."

"Chere. You'll have ta use a diff'rent excuse now. You forget now I _know_ ya want me." He said lowly. 'Reese couldn't help but smile. He wasright.

"Wait," She said, grabbing an ever wandering hand of the Cajun, "Where were you then?" Gambit looked at her confusedly, too distracted by his seized hand to answer.

"Last night?" She urged him. He blinked, finally coming into realization, but smiled nonetheless.

"Out at de tables, chere. Boredom drives a man to gamble."

"Boredom?"

"If I recall correctly, chérie… dat was the day you ditched ol' Remy fah Pietro." Theresa rolled her eyes.

"Oh." They quieted again, and 'Reese yawned in spite of herself.

"Come on, chere. Need ta get you in the bed." He said, placing a hand on her back.

"You're not funny." She said brushing past him.

"Wasn' tryna be." He replied evilly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Victor say up, hearing 'Ro finally make her way down the staircase.

"I thought you said twenty…" he began to complain, before seeing Storm in the tightest, and shortest dress ever created.

"You were saying?" She said, placing a hand on her hip. Sabretooth ran a hand through his hair, not quite able to find words.

"That's… a nice color on you." Storm laughed at his predictable male-response.

"Let's go." She said, lacing her fingers with his before leading him outside. Victor could not help but laugh.

_This'll be a fuckin' riot_. He laughed as the thought entered his mind.

_**Okay. I really hope you like this one. Please tell me what you think!**_


	23. A Brand New Day!

_**A/N: Back again! Will be again soon.**_

**Pairings: **Ororo/Logan, Remy/OC , Rogue/Bobby, Scott/Jean

**Ages: **Ororo, Jean, OC, Bobby, Rogue 16 , Logan, Scott, Remy, Kurt 17

**Teenage Mutants**

Gambit stood outside outside, lighting a cigarette and listening to the birds chirp. This was his favorite time to be outside, just as the sun rose. He exhaled, making smoke tings in the air before the sliding of the glass doors of the mansion caught his attention.

"Ah." Remy piped up, his day even brighter with the arrival of the guest. "Mornin', Speedy!"

Quicksilver shot his eyes at him, wanting nothing more than to strangle him. "How'd ya sleep mon ami?"

"Gloat while you can, Remy." Pietro exhaled. "And enjoy it, too. You'll be eating all those words soon enough."

"Will I, now?" Remy almost laughed. "An' why's day, Mr. Maxipad?"

"Theresa is a young girl, Lebeau. And she still has an immaturity about her."

"Mm." The Cajun responded, stomping out the cigarette and turning to face Quicksilver. "So she don' know a good man when she see one, yes?" Pietro chuckled.

"You're smarter than you look, Remy."

"Don' let this accent fool you, boy." He warned.

"That's beside the point."

"Yeah? Then hop to it, you borin' me."

"Well to cut to it, when you screw this up, she'll realize you're wrong for her. And I know you'll screw it up. Because I'll be watching you." Gambit scoffed, watching Quicksilver return inside.

"You have fun wit dat, Speedy."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Left, Kurt, left! Where are you going?" Bobby Drake asked, seeing Kurt's soldier separate from the rest of the platoon on the giant TV. screen.

"I did turn left!"

"No you didn't, _look at the map_."

"_Again_ Bobby, zhere's no point in me looking at zhe map because I can't tell which dot iz me or you?" Kurt's voice escalated into a yell. "I truly don't know why I keep lettink you drag me into playing zhis game."

"Ugh. Hold on, stay there, I'll come get you." Bobby complained. The Nightcrawler lowered his GameStation controller, waiting for Bobby to lead him in the right direction, but was distracted by the cracking of pool balls being hit. He looked up, and his mouth fell open almost instantly seeing Myra leaning over the pool table, wearing a small black jacket that showed the most tempting midriff, and an even smaller skirt.

"Alright come on." Bobby said as he finally discovered Kurt's soldier. The blue mutant was barely able to tear his eyes away, but managed to, somehow, and followed Bobby's soldier to the correct area.

"Okay, ready? There's gonna be alotta people shootin' at us so you might wanna switch to grenade launcher." He added. His warning fell upon deaf ear, however, as Kurt was again, staring at Myra. He jumped when his controller vibrated suddenly.

"Shoot back, man!" Kurt did as he was told but it wasn't long before his gaze drifted back to Myra yet again. This time she saw him, and locked eyes with him before sinking another ball. She smirked and blew the tip of the pool stick.

_

Jean stood down the hall, leaning to see how she was doing. Myra had come to her the night before, begging for advice on how to get the Nightcrawler's attention.

"_Nothing I do is working!" She vented to a highly amused Jean. "I've tried ignoring him like Theresa, I've tried being mean like Storm, I've tried competing, and you saw how much that worked!"_

"_Well, I see what your problem is!" The redhead laughed. "Remy's a flirty chaser, so ignoring him makes him try harder. Logan's a hardass, so he thinks it's hot to see a girl handle him and be just as forceful… That whole competing thing, God knows why you tried that."_

"_Yeah, I get it, Jean! Can you help me or not?" Myra begged._

"_Oh yeah." Jean scoffed. "Totally."_

'**How's it going?**' She asked, speaking to Myra through her telepathic abilities.

'**Seems like it's working. But was this outfit really necessary?**'

'**Only for a little while. It's just to get his** **attention**' Jean answered. '**Okay call him over.**'

'**How?**'

'**Do the finger thing!**'

'**Oh!**' Myra collected herself and curled her finger, beckoning Kurt over to her. The blue one wasted no time dropped to GameStation controller and making his way over to the pool table.

"Kurt what are you doing!" Bobby yelled, completely unheard by Kurt.

'**Ask him to play,**' Jean added, '_**sexily**_**.**'

"Wanna join me?" She asked innocently.

'**Perfect!**' Jean squealed. '**I think you got it from here, girl.**'

'**Thanks, I'll tell you about it later**'

Kurt looked down at the table, grabbing the 8-ball and looking back up at her.

"Pool iz not exactly my game." He grinned.

"Damn it, Kurt, you're dying!"

"It will be." She answered. The Nightcrawler perked up at this remark as she racked up the balls.

"No! _No!_" Bobby yelled again.

"Here." She said, circling the table and stopping extremely close to the elf. "I'll let you break." He looked down at the intense lack of space between them.

"Wunderbar." He replied. He took the stick and she backed away, circling back around the table.

"Aaah! _Arrgh_ Damn it!" The Iceman shouted, watching his soldier slump over dead. Kurt set up the stick, aiming intently at the cue-ball. He looked up when suddenly ice overtook the entire table. An extremely furious Bobby Drake glared at Kurt with daggers for eyes. He snatched the stick from him and threw it back at Myra.

"Hey, hot pants." He said as she caught it. She looked up at him, completely in shock. "_Exit."_

"And you," He said, pointing at Kurt. "You're lucky I had time to save the game before I stepped on that mine. Get your blue ass back there; we're two levels away from beating this game."

The two stood in silence, not entirely sure of what to do, but seeing his eyes widen, they did what they were told. Myra still was confused to no end as she exited the rec-room. She did not even see Rogue in the doorway before crashing into her.

"Oh, sorry. I'm sorry." Myra said,

"It's okay. Hey is Bobby in there?" She asked, peeking into the room. "Oh. Never mind." She said, seeing him, and sounding more than a little annoyed.

"Wait, didn't you want to talk to him?" She called after Marie as she walked away.

"And interrupt his video game? No thank you ma'am!" She laughed

"Huh…" Myra shrugged it off. She sighed, having her and Jean's plan fall apart completely. At least she had time to think, she figured, on how to get him later.

_**About an Hour Later…**_

"Yes!" Bobby yelled, slamming the controller down. "Finally!"

Kurt stared at Bobby as he danced around in celebration.

"So I figure ve have completed zhe game?" Bobby crashed down next to him, sighing.

"Yes, we have my man. Yes we have."

"Good. Can I leave now?"

"Hey, what's the hurry?"

"I need to see someone."

"Who, you mean Hot Pants?" Bobby laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, Kurt." The blonde sighed, turning to the Nightcrawler. "You're going about this thing the wrong way."

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Kurt snapped.

"You can play this game if you want, man, but I am _not_ gonna let you go and embarrass yourself. I know you're tryin' to go find that chick."

"No, I am not."

"Okay, Kurt. You're not. But let me ask you a few before you do anything: Do you like her?"

"I don't know. I—maybe." Kurt said, after thinking it over.

"Mmhmm. Have ya nailed her?" Kurt's eyes widened and he began to blush terribly.

"Okay, that's a 'no'." Bobby chuckled.

"But you want to, right?"

"I don't vant to speak of zhis." Kurt stammered, beginning to push himself up from the floor.

"Hey, hey wait!" The blonde tugged the Nightcrawler back to the floor. "Just let me make my point."

"If you believe zhere is vun, go ahead." Kurt said defeatedly.

"In all the time you've known this chick, have you _ever_ seen her act like that? Or dress like that?"

"Noo…" Kurt drawled, "Never."

"And you don't find that the slightest bit odd?" The elf thought on this for a while. Bobby had an excellent.

"I think I can help you out with this one." The younger mutant smiled.

"Thank you, Bobby, but I zhink I'd razhah go to Victor." Kurt said, pushing himself off the floor and exiting the rec-room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Storm giggled loudly as she stumbled once again.

"Shh, keep it down babe before you wake up the runt." Victor grunted, opting to carry her rather than let her continue to fall down the stairs.

"Ooh, strong boy!" She squealed. Sabretooth rolled his eyes.

"You're so sexy, Logan."

"Yeah well you can keep it in your pants, Sparky, cause I'm not Logan."

"Well that's good; cause if you were you'd be an _ass_." She slurred. "That's what I like about you, Victor. You're just like Logan 'cept without the… Loganess, you know? Like…"

Victor tuned her out as he made his way down the halls and let her down when they arrived to her and 'Reese's room.

"…I mean he's like a banana, right? With the peel and everything! No one wants to eat all that bullshit! But not you, Victor." She continued as he opened the door and laid her onto her bed.

"I don't think I've ever been called an unpeeled banana," the blonde chuckled as he slipped off her shoes. "Thank you, darlin'." Now you should get to sleep, you're gonna have a hangover from hell later." He said before closing the door behind him softly.

"What were you doing in there?" he turned to see an extremely suspicious Theresa wrapped in a towel. He smirked.

"Glad I found, _you_, Theresa."

"And why's that?"

"Look, I just brought Storm back—"

"Where did you take her?"

"That ain't the point, missy."

"Oh, well in that case," She huffed, brushing past him and slamming the door behind her. Sabretooth stared at the door, completely stupefied, but decided to just forget it and shower before retiring for the afternoon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jean made her way into the kitchen and yawned, not even seeing Scott sitting there as she rummaged through the refrigerator for some much needed orange juice.

"Hey sweetheart, good morning." Jean closed her eyes.

"I didn't know you were in here." She whined. Scott looked up, confusedly.

"Is that a problem?" Jean reluctantly turned to face him, running her fingers through her hair.

"I look terrible," Scott chuckled as she closed the fridge.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're the most gorgeous thing I ever laid eyes on."

"Liar." Jean muttered.

"Come sit with me." Jean smiled, sauntering over to him, and letting him pull her into his lap. She leaned in to peck him on the lips when Remy came in through the sliding glass doors.

"Good Mornin' you two!" he cheered. Scott tilted his head toward the exit and Remy gladly took the hind. "Remy'll leave ya now. He got his own conjugal visit to make." Gambit laughed, leaving the two to their romance.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Theresa peeked into Logan's and Remy's room, but was quietly disappointed when she found it empty.

"Lookin' fer Gumbo?" 'Reese jumped hearing Logan's gruff voice.

"No," She answered quickly, "You." The Wolverine's eyebrows arched.

"I'm takin' darlin'." Theresa eyed him disgustedly.

"_Anyway_," She said, "Come on." She snatched him by the arm and led him down the hall. "We got job huntin' to do."


End file.
